


Knot Me Up

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Beta Unkar Plutt, F/M, Fingering in a car, First Time Heat, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Kylo Plays a Sport, Morning Sex, Omega Rey, Omega Rose, Praise Kink, Rey hates sports, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sports, We never say which, You knew we'd write one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey needs a drink, and bad. Too bad that the bar she decides to go into is full of drunk people celebrating some stupid sports win. Too bad that she goes into heat. If only the stranger who she verbally attacked at the bar could help?





	1. A Rant and a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, c'mon, is ANYONE surprised we're doing this??? Poaxath lured me in with ABO smut, so you can only assume that we wrote one together. Working title for this was A/B/O, Yo, so OBVIOUSLY we're very serious over here. We've been REALLY excited to share this one with you. We hope you love it <3

Rey needed a drink and _bad._ She’d had one hell of a night pulling a late-night scavenge on a junkyard, narrowly missing being chomped by the two Dobermans guarding the place. But she’d escaped with her life and her prize...until some utter arsehat hit her with his car, stole her bag, and sped away. Luckily, she was made of tougher stuff than most and she was able to limp away, kicking her modified dirt bike into gear and speeding away as unscathed as she could be. She couldn’t go back to Plutt and tell him she’d failed, that was the easiest way to wind up under his boot.

“Stupid fucking Beta, always trying to act like an Alpha when you’ve got no right,” Rey grumbled darkly as she sped through the streets.

That was the trouble with men like Plutt: resented being born a Beta and thus tried their damndest to make up for it by being the biggest skeeze humanly possible. While he was no match for an actual Alpha, it was still unfortunate to be another Beta caught under his meaty fist, and it would have been _far more_ unfortunate to be an Omega caught in his claws. Rey had seen what he’d done to the first Omega in her unhappy little family, watched as Plutt tried to auction the poor thing off to whatever fellow slumlord would pay the most for her. The girl...well, that was the reason Rey had been so adamant about keeping her designation a secret.

This was slightly easy, given that Plutt refused to have any Alphas in the group for fear of usurpers, and only an Alpha could scent out an Omega. Plus, they’d come such a long way with pheromone blockers and heat stabilizers, all easily available to a girl like Rey for very little money and no questions asked. Being an Alpha was great, being a Beta was okay, but being an Omega was likened to being a slave, poor creatures driven mad by heats while every unmated Alpha in the area tried to pin her down and pump a child into her. It was hardly surprising that Rey had said _no, thank you!_ to that incredibly un-tempting lifestyle and instead buried her designation under mountains of medication.

Medication that had been in the bag that that utter pile of cocks had just stolen from her. She was usually safely tucked away in her room at this time of the night, not at all worried about any lingering Alphas sniffing her out high up in her shitty apartment. And of _course_ the timing had to be the worst possible. Were she off her medication, she’d be heading into a heat very soon. On it, she had to keep up steady doses every six hours to keep her system from burning through it took quickly. It had been almost 8 hours. She should go home and barricade her door until the morning, when she’d send out her friend and roommate Rose to go get her some more meds the moment the clinic opened. Rose was a fellow secret-Omega, she’d help.

She really _should_ go home, but damn did a drink sound better. And hey, at this time of the night, she figured no one would really be around. Any Alpha’s would have already selected their prey for the evening, as they liked to strike early enough to fuck away as much of the night as possible before slinking away to their own homes and sleeping a respectful 8 hours before work in the morning. Being on the top of the designation chain also meant being on top of the corporate chain usually and they had to set the example for all the “pathetic” Beta’s underneath them, even if a Beta would never be so foolish as to challenge an Alpha for coming in late. Rey had always suspected that Alpha’s liked to do this _just_ to be condescending pricks, rubbing it in a Beta’s face that they could go out, get shitfaced, get fucked, and still be at work ready and raring to go on time.

Rey really couldn’t stand Alphas.

Feeling confident that she could avoid the worst of it, she headed to her favorite little cantina, Takodana. It was always full of the most eclectic of characters, and the owner Maz was the most eclectic of all. An old Omega, far from her heat years, the woman knew how to entertain a person from any walk of life and keep them coming back for more. One rumor had it that her mate had died when she was young, leaving her the bar in his will. Another said that she’d taken more than a dozen mates in her lifetime, but she outlived them all, gathering the money from each to buy the place. Another still persisted that she _never_ took a mate and that she’d built the entire place with her own two hands. Rey liked that one the best.

As she rounded the corner to the bar, she frowned to see the streets outside were fully lined, a raucous noise coming from inside. She checked her watch, frowning to see that it was definitely past 1AM. Who was still out partying this late on a _Thursday?_ She debated on going inside, the fear of an Alpha picking up her scent trying to keep her driving on away. However, Rey refused to be run by her biology and she shut that little voice down, parking her bike as close as she could and striding towards the bar, head held high. Maybe there would be so many people inside that no one would catch her scent. Alcohol made the nose weaker, after all, and judging by the noise coming from inside, there had been a _lot_ of alcohol consumed tonight.

When she stepped into the bar, she immediately grimaced to behold the sight inside. Everyone was shouting and singing, drinks sloshing all over the floors, the tables, the drunk arseholes, just, _everywhere._ She wrinkled her nose at the smell of it all, stale booze mixed with far too many pheremones. Everyone was elated, so drunk and so happy and feeling so good. She froze as she picked out a fair amount of Alpha’s in the stench of it, but none seemed to notice her as she pushed her way towards the bar. Maybe her blockers hadn’t faded away too quickly yet. Maybe the app on her phone was wrong about when her heat was. Maybe she’d just get her drinks and get home and be fine. As someone elbowed her in the ribs, she winced. Okay, and maybe she would need to ice her wounds when she got home, too. But for now, alcohol.

“Maz! Hey Maz!” Rey called out, finally making it to the old bar top that she knew so well. It was just as soaked as everything else and she made a disgusted face as she accidentally put her palms on it. “What the hell is going on?”

The tiny old woman popped up from behind the bar, busy pouring a drink for the patron at the other end. “Big sports game tonight. Some team won some cup or something. Who cares, the money is great!” she laughed excitedly. “Look, you can see it up there. This lot won’t leave until they stop with the replays, I think.”

Rey looked up at the flat screen mounted in the middle of the mirrored wall behind Maz, watching as a few plays of the game were played over and over again, commentators stopping the footage at nearly every play to highlight some move that had _definitely_ been the thing to win it for the team. Every time the video played in full, the bar erupted into another maelstrom of cheers. Rey almost left, but Maz pressed a drink in her hands and winked at her.

“Drink your drink, honey. You look like you need it bad.” And just like that, Maz slipped away to pour the next one.

Rey sighed, knowing it was impolite to turn Maz down, and settled on the only free barstool she could find (that wasn’t covered in some foul-smelling odor). She was glad that the smell of beer as she tipped it back helped to block the other scents around her, hoping the alcohol would help numb her to the overwhelming sensations and instead allow her to just get drunk and go home.

“This is utter nonsense,” Rey grumbled to no one, watching the next clip as she sipped her drink. “A bunch of evolution-erasing morons get paid millions of dollars to simply play a _game_ , and then when they win, a bunch of _other_ morons get drunk off their arses to ‘celebrate’, as if they had anything at all to do with what happened on the field or whatever. Such bullshit. Why anyone is entertained by this joke of a profession, I’ll never know. All I _do_ know is that those overpaid brutes need to remember that behavior like this sets us back a few centuries of development and that our continued celebration of it is holding us all back. Disgraceful.”

“Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.”

Rey turned to the man at the corner of the bar, only two seats down from her. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out if that was someone else's voice, but as she looked at what she could see of him, she knew it _had_ to have been him.

The man was, in a word, _massive._ From his far-too-broad shoulders which led to a far-too-broad chest and far-too-large biceps leading down to far-too-large forearms holding a _far-too-large_ glass of beer ( _what the hell, Maz? Why aren’t mine ever that big?_ She scowled internally) the man was just...large. Of course, once she got past his massive size, she had to look at his face. It would be rude not to look at his face. The first thing she noticed were his lips, so pouty and red that she was pretty sure some girl on Instagram was trying to make hers look the same in this very moment. Then there was his nose, long and elegant, although perhaps too long...no. No, it was perfect. And then there were his eyes, dark, if she could guess by the poor lighting, and alight with something like mirth. He also had glorious hair, thick dark waves coiffed so perfectly around his head. It wasn’t until she took all of him in that she noticed another massive part of him: a long scar cutting down his face in a diagonal line. She’d almost been too distracted by everything else to even _see_ this very character-defining mark. But she saw the rest of him more. The scar was just one little piece of a massive package.

That, and the man _reeked_ of Alpha. Like, definitely the strongest one she’d smelt so far. _Great._

“Who asked you?” Rey sneered at him, angling her body away from his as if it could block off her scent.

“So you were just talking to yourself in the middle of a bar, then?” he asked, tilting his head at her.

He rolled his eyes over her slowly, taking in her slightly disheveled appearance. She looked like hell, honestly, but she was cute, in that next door girl kind of way. He lingered slightly on her exposed legs, turned away from him, before meeting her eyes again. They were a lovely hazel color, currently blazing with some self-righteous anger.

Rey blushed, realizing that he was absolutely right. However, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight. “Well, so what? I’m not wrong!” She gestured up at the screen, where yet _another_ moment of the game was being blown up and drawn all over. “Look at those lumbering fools! They spend all day smashing into each other, doing an untold amount of damage because whatever organization owns their souls refuses to release those numbers in fear that peewee league enrollment will drop, which in and of _itself_ is horrid, and then it turns _these_ morons around us into absolute brainless fools just because some men did the thing better! We’re literally no better than the animals we evolved from if we are going to sit around and get plastered off our arses to celebrate this display of buffoonery!”

“How _should_ we celebrate a game, then?” he asked curiously, shifting slightly on his stool to look at her more fully. If she was going to go on several rants about a stupid sport, he wanted a front row seat. He took another sip of his beer, licking the remnants off of his upper lip. He was trying to fight off a smirk and failing just a little, entertained by her passion.

“We _shouldn’t_ because it’s _ridiculous!”_ Rey snapped. She ignored the way he licked his lip. She didn’t see that at all. Absolutely not at all distracted by the Alpha in front of her who she could _tell_ was making fun of her. Nope. “They’re all overpaid Alpha meatheads who get to retire at age 30 and spend the rest of their lives leveraging that fame in bars trying to pick up desperate little Beta’s until they die at the ripe old age of 44 from brain trauma. But hey, maybe the Beta got smart and married him first so all that money goes to something good, like her marriage to the _next_ one.”

“Would it work, little Beta?” he chuckled, leaning a little closer. “If someone pulled that line on you, would _you_ jump their bones immediately like your life depended on it just because someone told you a pretty story about their past career?” He propped his elbow onto the bar top, resting his chin in his hand as he watched her. Of course he knew she wouldn't, but she was incredibly amusing, and he wanted to hear her rant some more in that pretty accent of hers.

“I’m _not_ a--" she cut off immediately,  eyes going wide as her passion-speech almost tricked her into revealing her secret. Which would be just _so_ brilliant to do in a bar that had at least...six unmated Alphas in it, if she was smelling correctly through it all.

The near slip-up almost threw her completely off guard and it took her a moment before she continued. “I’m not a pathetic little Beta,” she covered smoothly.

“Of course you aren't,” he agreed with a smile. “But tell me, why shouldn't we celebrate a game? Sure, they get paid entirely too much, and they're all total douchebags, but sports are entertainment. You could easily say the same thing about actors. They make their millions and then usually die around the same age from a drug overdose. But people still go see movies.”

“Acting is a _craft!_ It’s not even sort of in the same realm of difficulty as a sport! Sports are predictable, you learn this and that and then mix and match. You bare your very _soul_ to be an actor! You never know who you are going to be next and you have to create an entirely separate persona in order to be believable, while at the same time _not_ losing yourself in such a way that you have to turn to drugs. And the physical demands can be just as, if not more insane,” Rey argued hotly. This Alpha was way too cocky, but he wasn't going to get the best of her. Not after the night she’d had.

“And if you ask anyone in the sports line of work, they'll tell you something similar. They poured their heart and soul into it, and then they either retire because they're too old, or because they have a traumatic accident and they can't do the thing they love anymore,” he shrugged, polishing off his beer just as another was placed in front of him. He'd offer to buy her another round as well, but somehow, she didn't strike him as the type to accept it, so he didn't.

“Oh boo hoo, they can’t play ball with the other Alpha’s anymore. Maybe their giant pile of undeserved money will make them feel better,” Rey scoffed. To be completely honest, she knew that was a tad too mean, but she would be _damned_ if this fucking cocky-arse, shrugging-selfed, way-too-good-smelling Alpha got the best of her in an argument. She downed the rest of her beer but Maz offered no more. Rey figured it was just as well. She needed to drive her bike, after all.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he said, “You seem to have a lot of resentment for Alphas. We’re not all _that_ bad.”

“In my experience, you _are_ ,” she snapped back, folding her arms around her abdomen. She winced as she brushed her bruised ribs. Okay, so maybe drinking after being hit by a car hadn't been her best idea.

“Well _I_ haven't done shit to you,” he said casually, turning back to the bar as he shrugged again. “I’m Kylo, by the way.” She was a little spit-fire, that was for sure. If he didn't know any better, he'd have pegged her for an Alpha herself. But she didn't smell like one. She smelled almost like nothing. Whatever perfume she was wearing was really nice, though.

She hesitated for a moment before deciding that there was no harm in telling him her name. “Rey, coincidentally.”

Smirking openly now, one corner of his mouth lifting, he nodded to himself. “Should’ve known. A ray of sunshine, indeed. So _Rey,_ why do you hate Alphas? Any particular experience?”

“No, not really. I’ve--well I’ve never really met that many but the ones I have met have just been cocksure arseholes who go around bars harassing girls for having opinions they don't like,” Rey replied, gaining traction as she spoke. She didn’t need to tell him about the time she _almost_ got pinned down by one when she’d first presented at age 16. She’d kicked his arse with a makeshift staff and walked immediately into a clinic to get this Omega-shit in control.

Frowning slightly, Kylo glanced over at her again, before nodding stiffly. “My mistake, then. Usually when someone speaks out loud, they want conversation. Clearly not,” he said lowly, taking his beer as he stood and brushed past her, getting another whiff of whatever she'd put on, going to go join in where his friends Hux and Phasma were in the corner of the room cheering for their team. He didn't actively participate, but he stayed in the middle of the group, sipping his beer and pointedly _not_ looking at the uppity Beta sitting at the bar.

Rey huffed, glaring at where he’d been sitting. _This_ was why she hated Alpha’s. They just thought the whole fucking world was open to them. What a prick.

Maz slid down a water next, giving the younger girl a kind smile before going back to the other patrons. Rey drank it with gusto, suddenly realizing that she was hot. It was probably all the yelling idiots around her, or at least the annoying conversation with that--that-- _Kylo_ guy. What kind of a name was “Kylo" anyway? It sounded made up, like something you would plug your real name into on the internet to get a new one. She bet the rest of his name was just as stupid. Stupid Alpha. Stupid sports. Stupid guy who stole her meds. Stupid, stupid, _god it was hot._

“Hey there, _Omega,”_ a low voice hissed in her ear.

Every inch of hair on her body stood on edge as something dark and ominous loomed over her, and a quick sniff told her that it wasn’t the Alpha she’d already lashed out at. This Alpha smelled...wrong.

“What’s a pretty little Omega like you doing out so late?” A second voice asked, sliding up next to her.

Seriously, _two!?_ She nearly gagged on how awful their scents were.

“I’m--I’m _not_ a--" Rey stammered off as a third monster closed off her exit. As she looked up in alarm for Maz, she felt her heart sink to realize that the woman wasn't there. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

“Look at this little whore here. Comes out in the middle of the night right as her heat is about to start, looking for easy pickings amongst the drunkards. Really, sweetheart, you could do _so much_ better,” the third taunted her.

“I scented her first,” the first snarled lowly.

“Calm down, we can share,” the second said.

“There’s always plenty horny Omega to go around,” the third agreed, smiling ferally.

Rey began to panic. This isn't happening. This is _not_ happening. As she glanced to her left, she saw that the Alpha there was standing in a wide stance. Maybe if she darted quickly, she could fit through his thighs and get away. But as she went to push herself away from the bar, the stabbing in her ribs gets worse and she realizes that, _fuck,_  drinking after a serious injury was absolutely not the right thing to do. She’s compromised her internal organs, and she’s about to have them fucked over even worse.

The first one reached out and trailed his hand up her back, landing on her mating gland on her neck. He pressed in and she yelped loudly, jerking away from him in a moment of pain and panic. She growled lowly and bared her teeth at them all, even as she cringed internally at the pain the movement caused her ribs.

The men just laughed, closing in on her more.

Taking another sip of his beer, Kylo tore his eyes away from the screen with the game on it to say something to Hux, only to see a commotion over by the bar. It was quick, and if he didn't recognize the posturing of fellow Alphas, he wouldn't have thought too much of it, but they were crowded around something, and there was no denying what they were closing in on. An Omega, based on the looks on their faces, and the sudden influx of pheromones in the room.

Kylo was never one for dubious consent, and he kept a stern eye on the group, watching for...there it was, a loud yelp that did _not_ scream consent.

That was all Kylo needed to barge over and rip one of the other men away by his shoulders. He had a moment where he met the Omega’s eyes, and his own widened in response as he got a sudden wave of her scent. _Shit._ No wonder she hated Alphas.

He'd thought Rey was a Beta, but the sweet scent rolling off of her demanded otherwise.

The sudden urge to protect and fend off anyone else from the vulnerable Omega hit him hard and he growled deep in his throat, immediately posturing himself. He couldn't help it--it was instinctive, like breathing, and he threw the first punch at one guy that dared to try and grab her by the wrist.

“Kylo!” Rey gasped out, stunned for a moment to see him land a punch, _hard,_  on one of the other Alphas faces. She snapped out of her shock quickly, recognizing it as her chance to go. She moved to get away but was caught around the waist by the third guy, screaming out at he pressed into her injury.

“Scream all you want, Omega. You’ll be changing your tone when I knot you,” he said, hauling his prize through the crowd that was too drunk to pay the fight any mind.

“The fuck I will!” Rey snapped back, gaining enough movement to jam her elbow right into his nose. The moment she was free she tried to scramble away, but he caught her by her arm and twisted her right back.

“Nice try, bitch. You set off my rut, you’re gonna end it,” he snarled at her, spitting his blood in her face.

Kylo’s hand fucking ached--punching someone in the face was not how movies made it out to be--and as he shook out his hand, not seeing Rey in the immediate area, he panicked. That guy was going to fucking rape her, no matter if she was in heat and begging for it or not. She did _not_ want this right now.

Making a noise close to a snarl, he pushed through the crowd, tracking the scent of her impending heat in the air. God, she smelled so good. Maybe if he could just…

No.

That was not what this was about. She didn't want to fuck anyone in this bar.

Catching the tail end of whatever that guy had said to her, hearing the word rut, he moved to grab him, throwing him away from her with ease. She needed to leave, _now._ He gripped her roughly by the elbow, hauling her quickly towards the door. He held his breath as he moved, using his body to shield her.

Flinging the door open, he pushed her out of it. “Go!” he growled, his hands on either side of the doorframe, his chest heaving as he ducked his head, holding back his own urge to claim her. She'd triggered his rut, as well, but he would manage. He could use his brain...for now.

Rey stumbled out into the cold night air, disoriented and so fucking _hot_. She was angry and confused and hot and upset and hot and lost? and so...so...she began to cry. The rational side of her brain, still fighting for dominance even as her stupid heat tried to control her, chastised her for crying. She didn’t _cry_ , that was a useless thing to do. But as she stood on shaking legs outside of Takodana, her brain swimming and her ribs aching and slick starting to accumulate between her thighs, she just simply _cried._ And she cried out a name, like a fool.

“Kylo,” she whimpered pitifully. At least the rational side of her was pleased that she had called for the least-terrible Alpha she’d met tonight. As that mental-self was shoved into a closet by her heat-self, she reminded Rey that she needed to get home and get safe, even if that meant Kylo’s home, because Kylo was safe. Heat-Rey agreed.

Hands shaking, threatening to rip the fucking doorframe off, Kylo lifted his eyes to hers briefly, his own burning. “Rey…” he rasped. “If you don't fucking _go_ right _now_ , I'm not going to be any better than any other Alpha in here. _GO!”_ he roared, holding his breath again. He could at least barricade the door with his body long enough for her to leave.

She shook her head, taking shaking steps back towards him. She looked up at him, hazel eyes watery and desperate. “Help me, _please_. I’ve never...I don't know what to do. You’re an Alpha. Please, Kylo, help me.”

Jaw clenching, he fought the urge to give in to her, to an Omega begging for help, even as his biology demanded it of him. She didn't want this, not really. But at this point, letting her suffer through a heat alone would be cruel. He’d heard stories of how awful it could be, when the only cure, even temporarily until another wave hit, was an Alpha's knot.

“Rey,” he whispered lowly, his own voice borderline begging. “Are you--are you _sure?_ I don't want to hurt you. You’ve triggered my rut, little _Omega.”_

She bit her lip, trying to sort her thoughts past _knot me, knot me, knot me_. He wasn’t actually that much if an arsehole, and he’d come to defend her instead of joining in on the gangbang like the other Alpha’s had. Arguing with him had actually been...fun. He was witty and handsome and smelled delicious and she bet his knot would feel so wonderful and was it considered bad form to fuck right here and...and she took a breath, glad the night air helped diffuse his scent a bit and allowed her to breathe.

She scanned her eyes up him again, taking in his form in full. He was the perfect Alpha specimen, tall and broad and muscular and beautiful. Even that scar was beautiful. She could think of a hundred, a thousand, even a million worse Alpha’s to last out a heat with. He was perfect, and he was _willing_. Pheromones or not, rut or not, he wanted to make sure she wanted this, while at the same time not denying her. If that wasn’t a turn-on, she wasn't sure what was. He wouldn't manhandle her like the others had because he...respected her? Or maybe he had already taken one of her verbal lashings and feared the next. She liked that. She liked knowing that she could affect an Alpha on more levels than just sexual. He definitely was not her worst option.

She stepped up closer to him now, fanning her tiny hands across his massive chest, feeling his heat and heartbeat beneath her touch. She shuddered at the sensation of his smell so close, so delicious and perfect for her. No other human on the planet ever smelled this good to her. He was the best option. Ever.

“Take care of me, my Alpha,” she purred, looking up at him through her lashes.

Groaning, a sound that came out as more beast than human, he caved under her touch. His breath came in harsh pants as he moved away from the door, immediately scooping her up in his arms, carrying her possessively against his chest towards his truck. He opened the passenger side, trying to keep his breath shallow. He couldn't fuck her here, not with other Alphas so close. No, he had to take her somewhere safe, somewhere he knew. “I'm going to take care of you, my little Omega. We’ll see you through this heat. I'm going to take such good care of you,” he growled, strapping her seatbelt over her. Vaguely, he realized she had to have gotten here somehow. “Car?” he asked, having to keep his thoughts short and concise when it came to anything else other than rutting her in the front seat of his truck.

“Dirt bike. Over there,” she replied, pointing. “Hurry, Alpha. It’s...it’s so hot.” She plucked at her clothes, writhing to get them off her.

Shutting the door firmly, he checked their surroundings, seeing one of the guys that had come after her starting to come out of the bar, one hand holding his jaw. Hurrying, Kylo grabbed the bike and put it quickly into the bed of the truck, laying it on its side before he ran around to the driver’s side, hopping in and gunning the engine. Looking in the rear view mirror, he saw the man chasing them, only to be lost in the distance as they sped away.

God, the drive was taking forever. “I know, I know,” he tried to soothe whenever she made a pitiful noise, saying how hot it was. “Tell me now about anything you don't want. I don't know that I'll be in my right mind when we get there.” It was mainly a distraction, and he had to unroll the windows to help get her scent out of the enclosed space, plus it would help cool her off just a bit.

“I just want you. I need you, Alpha. _Please_ , are we there yet?” she moaned. She could not call to mind a single sexual act that she would not enjoy him doing right now. Everywhere, anywhere, anything, and everything, it just needed to be _something_ to make this awful ache abide. It was taking all the willpower she had left not to finger herself in the car next to him, knowing that he’d make her feel better soon. But she was getting desperate. She at least unbuttoned her jeans, hoping the air would help.

She had always hoped that “heat" was just meant in a hot-in-lust feeling, not an all-consuming burning that threatened to roast her alive. How the fuck did other Omega’s willingly do this all the time?

“Soon,” he promised, pushing harder on the gas. She needed some relief and she needed it now, and it was at least another fifteen minutes home. “Touch yourself, Rey, make yourself come. It’ll help until we get home.” His voice was rough, his command firm as he slid a glance over at her. She could come now and still be ready for more when they got there, but it would relieve some of the sensation and make the ride a bit more bearable.

His own jeans were tight against him, his cock straining uncomfortably against the fabric and he had to try and adjust himself several times before he gave up. Her needs first, his mind told him.

Rey nodded shakily, unable to ignore the command in his voice. She moved her hand into her pants, past her soaked underwear and immediately into her slick heat. But it was too tight and she had to shift her pants down a bit, which quickly turned into off. She at least had enough of a mind to leave her underwear in tact, as ruined as they were. Now with a far more free range of motion, she stroked herself, moaning loudly as her fire-strung nerves were momentarily distracted. It wasn’t what her body wanted, but it was at least helping.

She plunged two fingers into herself, whining as she tried to work her body to completion. Two wasn’t enough so she added a third, the heel of her palm slapping into her clit as she tried so hard, so hard, _fuck!_

“It’s not enough,” she sobbed miserably, hand working as fast as it could.

Nostrils flaring as her scent hit him like a train, he nearly swerved from the road, but tightened his fingers around the wheel. It was taking everything in his willpower not to just hoist her onto his lap and fuck her endlessly. Something about being practical and that there was no way she'd fit between him and the steering wheel, and he wouldn't have much room to fuck into her like he so desperately wanted to.

Roughly pushing the center console up, he reached over and grabbed one of her legs, pulling her towards him until she was spread out along the seat, her back against the door. Quickly, moving her hand away from her soaked cunt, he replaced it with his own, wanting so badly to look, but also being tasked with driving. He thrusted two fingers deep into her, pumping them roughly in and out, the wet sounds driving him insane in this small space. “Come on _my_ hand, you pretty little thing,” he whispered, aiming his words at her as he tried to concentrate.

Rey bucked into his hand, moaning with wild abandon as he worked her. His fingers were so much thicker and longer than hers, two of his easily worth more than three of hers, and she found herself careening towards the end. She panted, feeling her walls clench around him, vaguely aware that she was saying something but not enough to know what it was. When he brushed her g-spot, that was it. Just one hard swipe and she was screaming out her orgasm, too gone in pleasure to notice the pain in her ribs anymore. She lost all sensation except what it felt like to have his fingers inside of her, feeling herself leak out onto him in a near-endless stream.

“Holy. Fuck,” she panted as she came down from it. The burning was still there, but it was simmering now, her body humming with pleasure that her Alpha had made her come so quickly. She hoped he didn’t mind. Her Omega-mind hoped he was pleased with her.

“Good girl, such a good girl, to come for your Alpha,” he praised, wanting nothing more than to just lick his fingers clean. If he did that, though, he was going to pull off the road and fuck her right then and there. While his more primitive side screamed for him to do it, consequences be damned, they could get caught and then they'd end up in jail for public sex. Then she’d be stuck there in a waiting room with more than enough other prisoners willing to help her out. But damn, if her juices hadn’t soaked into the bench seat of the car. He was going to be reminded of her coming all over the fabric every time he got in, and part of him preened at having a souvenir.

Growling, a deep rumble in his chest, Kylo instead slowly withdrew his fingers from her dripping cunt and wiped them off on his pants. “I want nothing more than to taste you, believe me, but bad things will happen if I do,” he explained quickly, seeing his street off in the distance. Their fifteen minute drive had been cut nearly in half from the way he'd been speeding, and combined with the distraction of finger-fucking her, he was slightly surprised they were here already.

He threw the truck into park in the driveway, rushing to get her out of it before anyone saw them. Luckily, it was late enough at night that everyone was asleep and not out on their front lawns. Good, maybe they'd stay asleep while he fucked her into oblivion.

He was at peak rut now, her orgasm having driven him higher, and his eyes were wild as he threw the door open and stormed inside with his prize in his arms. He vaguely remembered slamming the door behind him, but beyond that, it was a blur. He had to get her to his room, he had to take her, claim her, knot her, and make her his. Somewhere, he knew that wasn't the point of this heat--that he was simply going to help her through it and probably never see her again, but god damn it if she wouldn't be his for the duration.

“I’ll help you through every heat. Don’t call anyone else, don't go through it alone. I'll be there,” he murmured against the shell of her ear as he brought her to his bedroom, depositing her onto his bed.

She was already tearing off the remainder of her clothes, underwear gone first and everything on top quick to follow. “Yes, Alpha. Just you, only you,” she agreed through the haze of her lust. She meant it, although she wasn't sure how she’d come to such a conclusion.

It was only her first heat, she had no idea how this stuff worked beyond the basics taught in school ("The female Omega’s body sends the signal out that she is at peak fertility and she must be mated with to fulfill her biological purpose. Alpha’s sense this and are driven into rut for the highest chance of a successful implantation. If the Omega is mated, her Alpha will fall into rut regardless of physical proximity, although Alpha’s can sense an oncoming heat and typically do not stray far unless absolutely necessary. For the unmated Omega, her scent is picked up by every unmated Alpha and is usually drawn to the one whose pheromones best sync with hers, although the competition often drives Alphas to violence. In modern times, there are websites and phone applications that can be used to find a willing Alpha so that an Omega can avoid causing several ruts going out in public to seek someone to help her through.”) She barely knew this guy beyond how _incredible_ he smelled, and the knowledge that he seemed to like sports (she couldn't even remember _what_ sport they had been arguing about) and that he had defended her. No one ever defended her. It made her happy.

“Good girl,” he breathed, eyes raking over her naked body quickly. God, she was beautiful. She  was perfect, even as his eyes zeroed in on the purple bruises on her ribs. His Alpha side was pissed that something had dared to hurt his Omega, but she had survived it, so maybe she was strong-willed. His strong, beautiful Omega. “Hands and knees, little Omega,” he instructed firmly, already undoing his own pants and clothing. His shirt was ripped over his head, fluttering weakly to the ground beside her underwear and shirt, her pants left back in his truck. Shit, was she on any form of birth control? She’d implied she’d never...never what? Had sex? Gone through a heat?

“Are you on birth control? The only thing that will really help is if I knot you,” he asked seriously, his voice gruff with desire. He wanted to just sink into her wanting body, but he had to make _sure._ It was a bad time for talking, but he needed to know how gentle to be with her, as well. “When you said you'd never...what'd you mean?”

Something more from class flashed in her mind, something about compatibility and birth control effectiveness and survival of the species but she hadn’t presented at that age so she really didn’t care. She was impressed enough that she had remembered the basic heat conversation, but that was because all the girls whispered about it afterwards, wondering what it would feel like to be _that_ far gone in lust. Now Rey knew.

“Pill,” she replied. She kept her birth control with her blockers, so that she never forgot one or the other. Something about that stuck out in her mind…

As for his second question, she turned her face into her pillow, embarrassed to reply. “Um, once, sort of. A Beta friend and I tried but it hurt and I’ve been on meds to prevent my heat since I presented so...sort of.”

She whimpered sadly, hoping the news didn’t upset her Alpha. Although Alphas were incredibly territorial by nature and didn't like to be reminded that someone else had been there first, they _also_ did not like having to restrain themselves against hurting an Omega. They were precious and rare and needed and hurting one was not only a personal offense to both parties, but something of a crime. If an Omega came out of her heat with any damage to her reproductive organs, the Alpha would go to jail, sometimes permanently. Survival of the species and all that. But she wanted to do this right now.

“Please Kylo,” she cooed sweetly, giving a wiggle of her hips in the hope of enticing him, “please knot me. It hurts. Please make me feel better, my strong Alpha.”

Ignoring the flare of rage that someone else had already been with her, _his_ Omega, Kylo nodded, somehow absorbing her words through the haze in his mind as he placed his hands on her hips. She'd already come once, so her body was a little more pliant, a little more willing to take his Alpha cock. “Of course,” he whispered as he knelt behind her on the bed, already tugging her a bit further against him. “Gonna knot my beautiful Omega so much during this heat.”

He lowered his eyes back down and spread her ass cheeks a bit, able to get a good eyeful of her now. She was _dripping,_ ready, and _willing._ She was begging for him, for his knot now, and he made a pained sound deep in his throat at the thought of being her chosen one for this heat cycle. She'd deemed him worthy.

It was a great honor for an Omega to pick someone as their Alpha for the duration. Too many Alphas and far too few Omegas.

Kylo pushed into her slowly, allowing her body time to acclimate to his girth before he asked her to take more of him. “Fuck, you're so tight and wet, sweetheart. Absolutely made to take my cock. Are you ready for my knot?” he grunted as he sheathed himself firmly inside, a shudder rolling through him. She gripped him so well, pulling him in even deeper. He hoped it didn't hurt her--he just wanted her to feel good, even as his Alpha mind was torn between _fuck her, knot her hard_ and _be gentle, don't be like every other Alpha._

“Oh. My. God. Alllllphaaaaaaa~!” She sang out, arching her back harder to accept him deeper. She was glad she had already come once, and the heat was reminding her body that she really, really wanted him, wanted _this_. Even though he was much larger than her Beta friend had been, she was glad that this didn't hurt. He felt amazing inside of her, like she was made to accept his length and girth. She was almost glad that she hadn’t seen it beforehand, sure that it was just as large and impressive as the rest of him and that she would have psyched herself out over it. This way, she was relaxed and excited and feeling so, so, _sooooooo_ amazing.

“Kylo, you feel so--oh _God!_ \--so good! More, please give me more,” she pled, turning a bit to look up at him. Her eyes were so clouded with lust that she couldn't see much, a though the sight of his massive form looming over her, his hips pistoning against the swell of her arse was so almost too hot.

She thanked whoever listened up there that _this_ was the Alpha her pheromones deemed compatible.

“Little Omega wants more?” he asked deeply, already speeding up his thrusts, dragging his cock through her wet heat, feeling every twitch and flex of her around him. “I'll give you more.” It was a promise, and he placed one hand on her back, hovering just out of reach of her mating gland, although he had the sudden desire to lick it, to bury his face against it and bite her there, to claim her.

Shaking that thought from his head, he pushed her shoulders down into the bed, using his free hand to adjust the angle of her hips, nudging his knee to spread her legs further apart. He wanted her wide open to him, and as he dropped his eyes down to watch himself slide in and out of her, he groaned softly, a shudder wracking his frame. He could _see_ her body clinging to his, unwilling to let him part, and he reveled in the sensation of her fever warmth around him.

“Harder,” she whimpered into the pillow, her cheeks aflame from...well, everything. Her heat-self reminded her that he wasn’t going to judge her for any request, that it was an Alpha’s job to satisfy an Omega no matter what she asked. She could ask him to fuck her with a ridiculous mask on and he’d do it. It was in their biology to want to care for and please an Omega just as much as it was for an Omega with their Alpha.

That was one of the most amazing things about mating: knowing that one person would do literally anything for the other. It was a secret desire for Rey, thrown away as a child and unloved every day after. But this was good enough, for now.

Kylo wanted to give her everything she asked for, and then some more. Her pleas drove him to fuck her in earnest, being somewhat mindful not to go so hard as to damage her precious body, but hard enough that she would be feeling it for a while afterwards. At least until her next wave hit and the endorphins rushed through her body again.

“Whatever you need,” he growled, pounding into her ruthlessly, watching the ripples spread across her ass with each impact. Unable to control himself, he leaned down and ran his tongue along her mating gland, eyes fluttering slightly as he inhaled where her sweet scent emanated from. It tasted just as good there, too, and he repeated the motion, fucking her like the world was about to end. He would be there for her every heat, if she asked it of him. He'd long since given up hope of ever finding his own mate, so he'd be free for the rest of his days to tend to Rey’s needs.

Rey keened loudly as he ran his tongue over _that._ It had been so painful earlier when those inferior Alpha’s had touched her there, but as Kylo ran his hot, heavy tongue over it, it felt so right. She shivered beneath him, feeling her cunt clench him harder. She wanted to ask him to bite her, claim her, _mate_ her. She had to bite her lip to stop her tongue from making those words.

“Knot me, Alpha, knot me so good,” she panted out, her thighs beginning to quiver. He hit it so fucking good, her body screaming for sweet, sweet release once more. The primal side of her preened to think that she would be knotted and end up pregnant like a good little Omega, making a beautiful baby for this strong and handsome Alpha whose house she vaguely recalled was...really big? _Perfect,_ her Omega mind whispered, _perfect for you to fill with his offspring._

“You have to come first, little Omega,” he encouraged, planning to do it in the middle of her orgasm if he could help it. He was close, so close, and his knot was already beginning to swell slightly at the base of his cock

He thrusted in enough with every pass to let her feel the edge of it, but not pushing it inside. Her scent was surrounding him now, filling his head, making nearly every coherent thought fall from his mind. It was overpowering and _perfect._ “Come all over your Alpha’s cock, pretty thing,” he groaned into her gland, nibbling slightly at it. He wanted to bite her so fucking bad, some primal urge to claim overriding his more evolved firmware, but this was okay. This wasn't permanent like a claim was.

She felt the graze of his teeth against her gland, her shoulders rolling back in an effort to press it against him harder, her Omega-mind trying so hard to make this big strong Alpha make her his. This bed was soft and the sheets felt like they had a high thread count and she could feel no end to the bed in her immediate vicinity, so it must be large. This Alpha would provide well for her, her mind said. Mate with him and be taken care of forever. Mate with him and feel _loved_ for once. Mate with him and never go back to Plutt’s and scavenging and being cold and hungry and lonely and scared and sad again.

Emotions flooded her and she cried out as she came, hard. “Kylo!!!” she screamed into the bed, her hands fisted into the sheets at the side of her face.

Moaning loudly as she clenched around him in her orgasm, he gave two more hard thrusts and buried himself inside her, his knot quickly inflating to stretch her even further as he came, sending scalding ropes of his spend right against her cervix. If she hadn't been on any birth control, she'd run the very real risk of becoming pregnant, and even with her being on the pill, the possibility was still there. He knew it was recommended for Omegas to use another form at the same time because of their increase in fertility and the potency of an Alpha's come, but their thoughts were pretty much way past that at this point.

Locked inside of her, he was unable to keep thrusting, but every spasm of her cunt milked more out of him, and he was going to keep coming until his knot decided it was done. Chances were they'd be here for a while. He bent down and kissed her back gently, right between her shoulder blades before straightening again, rubbing her hips soothingly. They'd be stuck together for probably ten to twenty minutes or so, at best. “Such a good little Omega,” he praised, choking slightly on the words as another rush left him. Fuck, this felt entirely too good.

Instead of staying on his knees behind her, he rolled them both onto their sides, groaning at the effect the movement had on him inside her. He wrapped his arm across her stomach, raining kisses against her shoulder. “Are you okay? I didn't hurt you?”

She couldn't stop the pleased smile on her face, her Omega-self purring that she had pleased her Alpha. She shivered as she felt another wave of his come fill her up, snuggling back deeper into his chest. He was so warm and solid and smelled so, so nice.

“I’m perfect. I feel so _good_ now. This is so nice. I had no idea any of this could be like this.” She declined to explain that further, hoping he wouldn't ask. Weren’t Alpha’s usually just mindless grunting beasts at this point?

Pressing another soft kiss against her shoulder, he leaned back against the pillows, heaving a contented sigh. “Good, you'll have a little bit of time before it sets in again.” He rubbed her arm gently before reaching up to gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I meant what I said, though,” he murmured, still struggling to regain his breath. “If you ever need help through them, let me know...if you want.” He hoped she would.

“Oh,” she sighed contentedly, melting further into his arms. “Whatever you want, Alpha.” That sounded nice. It sounded _really_ nice. To be fucked like that and then held like this every time she went into heat, until his seed finally took root and she became swollen with his child…

...had she said that out loud?

He stilled behind her, trying to figure out if he'd heard her correctly. “You--you wouldn't mind? Being with me? I thought I was just a cocky Alpha?” He smirked slightly, then whined as his cock throbbed again at the thought of it giving her a child.

She wanted to roll her eyes but she was far too satiated for such physical labor. “You are. But you could be _my_ cocky Alpha. I’ve never smelled someone who smelled as good as you. There’s got to be a reason, right?” she asked, voice heavy with sleep. She was hardly conscious of what she was saying, her temporarily soothed heat now telling her to rest and save her energy.

Smiling gently at her, he reached down for the blanket and pulled it up around her, tucking it around her body. “Sleep, little Rey,” he murmured against her ear. “I'll claim you when you're ready.” He was feeling exhausted himself, and they were in for a long weekend. He planned to thoroughly defile her on nearly every surface of his house during her upcoming waves.


	2. The Athlete and the Street Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo have another go, and they get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We guess ya'll wanted moar.

Rey awoke with something hard and hot pulsating against her arse. She felt just as hot, her thighs already slick. She writhed against him in her dreamy haze, grinding into him with blind determination. She let out a whiny little sound, grabbing the arm around her waist, pushing his hand down between her legs. Her other hand came up to palm at her breasts, sleep melting away as heat took its place all over.

“Alpha, wake up and fuck me,” she moaned out, hoping he was as awake as his cock was.

Kylo stirred instantly, instinctively pulling her back against him, his fingers swirling at her clit. “Such a needy little Omega,” he mused huskily, grinding harder against her ass. The angle for his fingers wasn’t quite right, so he slid them lower down her leg, gripping her thigh to haul it up and over his own, until her foot was hooked behind his calf.

She smelled so fantastic, and he nuzzled into the back of her neck, inhaling deeply as he stroked his fingers back over her, teasing just a bit.

“Only for you, Alpha,” she replied, pressing back against him. “Oh Alpha, that feels so good!” Her eyes fluttered closed, sighing happily as he teased her so perfectly.

She tipped her head back, nuzzling into him. She inhaled his scent deeply, the hand not tweaking her nipple drifting back to thread into his thick hair, pulling his head in closer to her mating gland. Her hormones were begging her to ask him to bite her and claim her. But was that the right thing to do in the middle of a heat? Would she regret it when her heat was over, knowing she was forever locked to this guy she didn't know? Or were basic instincts still around _because_ they knew what they were doing? Shouldn't she just trust her body to know who was best for her?

“Oh Kylo,” she moaned softly, tipping her head up and kissing along his jaw.

He...he hadn't even kissed her yet. He should have, at least once. Propping himself up on one arm behind her to get a better angle, he leaned over her and pushed his lips to hers softly, keeping it nice and sweet, a complete contrast to the heavy sliding of his fingers between her thighs. Pulling away from her mouth after a second, he asked, “Was that okay? Did I go too far?” Was he making this more intimate than she wanted it to be?

She blinked up at him, seeing the sincerity of his question in is soft amber eyes, so raw and sweet that it was overpowering the lust that lingered on his beautifully pouty mouth. Her eyes flickered between the two, her tongue darting out to lick the taste he’d left behind. Every single thing about him made her body sing in response, practically thrumming with pleasure at getting to be in his bed with him, at him being so kind as to help her with her heat.

She leaned up and kissed him again, the hand on his head pulling him in closer. Even as she bucked into his relentless hand, she kissed him with the same slow passion, moaning lowly in her chest at the sensation of those perfect lips on hers, at the gentle prod of his tongue. She’d never really kissed before but this seemed a great place to start.

Relieved she wanted this, Kylo wrapped his arm under her body to pull her closer, his other still pummeling her poor, abused pussy. He plunged his fingers deep with every thrust, dragging along her inner walls as he took her mouth, deepening it to taste every bit of her. She tasted absolutely _divine._ It made his head swim, drunk on the knowledge that this beautiful Omega was his charge for the next few days.

Again, he had the sudden urge to mate her and claim her before she could leave, just to make sure any other Alpha would stay away from her. She was _his_ , unofficially or not. He could tell when she was close to coming, and right before she could, he pulled his hand away and rolled back onto his back, grabbing her hips and pulling her so that she was straddling him. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Rey,” he whispered, eyes dark again.

Too far gone to protest that she’d never done this before, she reached between them and aligned him with her, dropping herself onto him in a move that she would have done so gracelessly in any other circumstance. But in this moment she was blessedly graceful, her needy Omega mind guiding her through the motions of the descent, her head falling back in bliss as she seated herself fully upon him. She still hadn’t seen what his cock actually looked like but damnit if she didn’t love the thing, especially as it was nestled so snugly up into her throbbing cunt. What was the use of looking for another Alpha in her life when _this_ one satisfied her so nicely?

She placed her hands on his chest, using the hard packs of muscle to support her weight as she leaned forward, her forehead falling to his chest as she pulled up. She whimpered softly as she felt his cock leaving her body, coming off to the point where his head was the only thing left inside of her. She squirmed around then, teasing them both, before dropping her hips back down in a rapid _snap_ that had them both gasping out of pleasure. She planted kisses against the flesh in front of her mouth, sucking at his skin and giving him tiny love bites where she could reach. She repeated the pull and the pound a few times, that rational part of her noting that the pain in her ribs had lessened a great deal. Again, she remembered something about Alphas and Omegas and pheromones and hormones and healing and...something. Okay, so she remembered basically nothing but the knowledge that all of those words were once in a chapter of her health book.

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” he groaned, pushing his head further back into the pillows. Placing his hands around her waist, he helped to lift her and then to slam her back down as he lifted his own hips to meet hers. “God, you feel so good, my little Omega, such a good girl, taking my cock like such a good girl.” He knew he was being slightly repetitive and babbling, but she'd reduced him down to this messy state, threatening to have him saying every dark thought in his head. Some of which would probably scare her away, given her passionate rants back at the bar.

Most of which consisted of him promising to make her his for real, to mate her and claim her and see her through every single heat she had for the rest of their lives. That maybe _she_ had been the mate he'd been waiting for. That maybe he really liked her. Thinking was hard when in rut.

She hummed with happy pride at being a good girl for her Alpha. She’d always thought other Omegas were just saying it just to be annoying, but as she heard him say the words, her body responded eagerly. She wanted to be a good girl for him. It felt good to hear that she was a good girl for him. She wanted to be his good girl forever.

She kept moving, searching for how to angle him exactly where she wanted. The thrusting felt great, but she knew it could feel better if before was any indication. Pulling away from his chest with one last lingering suck to the spot above his left nipple, she tried leaning back this time, holding herself up with her hands braced on his powerful thighs behind her. She clawed into the hard muscles there, taking a brief moment to marvel at how the man was pure muscle head to toe. At this angle she could look down and witness the muscles in his chest and abdomen, her eyes tracking each piece of his eight-pack. They darkened further to see every tiny bruise she’d left on him, a deep mauve in the dim light available from his shut curtains, and she fucked him harder to see the evidence of her mark on him. Her Omega-mind wished he would mark her, especially where it mattered.

“Fuck, Alpha, you’re so fucking perfect. My perfect, gorgeous Alpha,” she moaned out, digging her nails in deeper as he hit a spot that felt _really_ good.

Giving a deep, throaty growl at the feeling of her nails digging into him, he bucked harder up into her, letting his mind run with the fantasy he'd mentally created. He'd bear the marks of their coupling for a little while, and not a single thought in his head was upset by that idea.

If he looked down, he could see himself outlined in her stomach, creating an indention with every harsh thrust. His eyes darkened further, happy to see evidence of just how well he filled his perfect, precious Omega up. “Fuck, Rey,” he grunted, already feeling himself starting to get close again. The girl knew how to ride him just right, taking him in as much as he could go. “I'm so close, I'm going to knot you again, little Omega. Are you ready for it?”

He wanted to help get her there sooner, but both of his hands were currently occupied with lifting and dropping her back down right now. He was working up a nice sweat, and he vaguely hoped, but knew, she didn't mind.

“Yes, Alpha, _please_ give me your knot! I need it so bad,” she whimpered back at him. Trusting his support of her hips, she moved on hand to her clit, circling it roughly to aid her end along. She was so close, close, close, sooo…

“Kylo!” she gasped, holding his gaze as the tension released within her, her body shaking with the force of her ograsm. She fell forward on his chest again, her hands now weak as she laid hopelessly into his hard body. She could feel his heart thudding in his chest and she pressed one little kiss to it, both of their skin shining with sweat.

If all heats were like this, she’d eschew her meds forever and fuck him until the end of time.

Giving one final brutal thrust, he felt them lock into place together, and he shivered, his mouth falling slack with the pleasure. “Oh fuck, Reeeeey,” he moaned, wrapping his arms around her back, holding her against his chest. It felt like his soul was leaving his body, along with his come.

With her held close to him like this, her neck was so close to his face and he couldn't help but ducking his head down further to nose at her gland, taking in long draws of her scent. They would need to eat soon, with them both burning off a ton of energy like this, but they had _some_ time to just simply lay here, waiting for his knot to release. Being completely honest with her, he whispered against her gland, “I’m going to mark you here by the time your heat’s over.” His body demanded it, and his mind was in complete agreement. This was _his_ Omega, and he wanted the whole world to know about it. They'd have time to get to know each other between heat waves.

Her mind a bit more clear now, she asked him in a quiet, tiny voice, “Why me?” She couldn't see his house fully, but she remembered being carried up a lot of steps and knowing that it had felt like it took _forever_ to get to his wonderfully comfortable bed. As she glanced around what she could see in his room, she had the thought that her whole apartment could fit in here. “Kylo...what do you do?”

Coughing, he hid a smile against the top of her hair and shrugged. “Some odd jobs here and there now. But I used to play that game you were ranting so passionately about in the bar. The team I was on was actually playing last night, hence why I was out celebrating.” While it was sort of funny that she'd ended up in bed with the very thing she hadn't wanted, he also didn't want her to go after finding that information out. “I retired after an accident.”

She popped off his chest, her eyes immediately tracing the scar that went down his face and, as she could now see, down across his shoulder. With a gentle finger, she traced down it lightly, her finger just barely touching him. She gazed across his chest then, noting the various scars. He was beautiful to her, still, but her heart squeezed to think of someone hurting her Alpha like this, doubly so that she wasn't there to help aid along _his_ healing process like he was with hers. Why hadn't she met him sooner?

“What happened?” she asked, the whisper of it across his skin as she leaned down to press kisses along the thin, pink line across his shoulder.

Swallowing, hoping she wasn't offended by his scars, he said, “It wasn't even related to the game. Car accident, hit by a drunk driver. Broke several bones, slashed my face open, typical car accident injuries. I've got some spinal issues now that prevented me from going back to what I liked, but maybe it's better this way. Chances are, I never would have met you.” He cupped the side of her face gently, searching her face. “But boo hoo, right? My 'giant pile of undeserved money’ should make me feel better, right?” He was teasing slightly now, a small smile playing across his lips.

Rey looked up at him alarm, her eyes wide. “Kylo, no! Not at all! This is...terrible! It’s so awful that your entire career was cut short because of some arsehole who couldn’t obey a law! So what if those games are brutish and excessive displays of Alpha powers and _clearly_ over sexed with those tight pants and all of that…” she trailed off, shaking her head to stay on the proper course of thought. She brought a hand up to gently cup his cheek, trailing her thumb over the scar there. “Oh, my poor Alpha. What pain you must have felt, knowing your livelihood was stolen from you. Even with your giant pile of money, it will never be enough to know that you could have done more, been even greater. I’m sure you were _so_ amazing. You’re too strong not to be.”

“It’s all right,” he soothed, turning his face to kiss her palm. He had a moment to wonder of her sudden shift in viewpoint was because she was satisfied or of she actually meant it, but that was an issue for another time. It didn't matter anymore. “The only other good thing about celebrating a game is the food. Which reminds me that we need to eat something.” He took in her thin ribs, bruised slightly, although it looked to be in a later stage of healing. “What happened here?” he asked, pointing to the smattering of color on her torso. He hadn't hurt her, had he? He didn't think he had…

“Oh. Um. I got hit by a car this evening after...work,” Rey replied, ducking her head in shame. How in the world did she explain to this retired athlete that her job was to scavenge through junkyards illegally to illegally alter illegally obtained cars. How did she tell him that she was a lowkey criminal? He’d kick her out. He’d kick her out and she would have to finish her heat all on her own. But he’d been upfront about his job, even knowing she’d spent the entirety of their first conversation trashing on people who he was mostly likely still friends with.

“Kylo, I should tell you what I do, then.”

“And what's that, princess?” he asked, tilting his head up at her. He was slightly put off that instead of going to the hospital she'd gone to the bar, but the thought of her being trapped in a hospital in the middle of her heat made him irrationally angry, even as he stomped the feelings down. “What kind of work do you do?”

“The...illegal kind,” she muttered. “I raid junkyards after close to get parts to modify cars that I also help steal.” He was going to kick her out, he was going to call the police, he was going to never see her again. That thought made her heart ache and her cunt clench tighter around his knot, reminding her that at least he was still stuck with her for now.

She didn’t want him to kick her out. She hastened to continue. “I didn’t choose this life for myself but I can’t…I have no idea how to get out of it. The man I work for has had control of me since I was five, it’s all I’ve ever known. It was hard enough to get him to let me go to school, let alone getting away from him long enough to try to do something non-illegal. I did try once, though, and he...well, I never tried it again. He’s probably going to freak out when he finds out that I didn’t go home tonight.” She looked around for her phone, before realizing that it was in her jeans, which were in his truck. She needed to call Rose, to warn her.

He blinked at her for a long moment, trying to process everything she'd told him. She was a scavenger. But she didn't want to be. He could do something about that. He _should_ do something about that. There was no way his Omega was going to be going back there to continue a life that she didn't want. “Stay with me, then,” he offered quietly. It sounded like whoever her boss was had a temper, and if he knew she was an Omega, then he probably treated her like absolute garbage, maybe even hit her.

That fury in his chest started uncurling again, his Alpha mind saying he needed to protect her. “Don't go back there. Please.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down to his chest, holding her tightly as he breathed deeply against her neck.

“You barely even know me. You don’t want to be stuck with me forever,” she said quietly, even as her Omega-mind snapped at her to shut her fucking mouth and accept his protection. “You’re a successful ex-athlete, you could have _any_ Omega you want. You don’t want one who is a criminal who would just embarrass you in front of your friends. What would they say if I told them what I did? They’d think you were insane and get me arrested for what I’ve done. I’ve done a _lot_ Kylo. I’m not even...I shouldn’t have even been at that bar tonight. I’m only 19. But I know the owner and she’s been one of the only kind people to me in my whole life.”

Sighing heavily, he gripped her chin and turned her face up to his, meeting her eyes from inches away. “First of all, don't assume what I want, Rey. There's a reason why I'm unmated at nearly 30.” Vaguely, he realized he should probably be a bit more upset by their age difference than he was, but he didn't care. She was old enough. “I _could_ have any Omega I want, but any I've ever been with have just felt wrong. It didn't work--our biology wasn't compatible. But with you…” he paused, feeling his knot suddenly release. “With you, it feels right. You smell so...fucking fantastic. I just want to bury my face against your glands and lick them all.” He took a deep breath, rubbing one arm across his eyes. “You wouldn't have to do that job anymore, if you didn't want to. I would take care of you. You can go to classes, get a degree and then do whatever you want, and I'll support you the whole way. As for my friends, don't worry about them. I don't care what they have to say. Anyone that bad mouths you is going to have to get over it. And maybe a sore jaw.”

“You...you still want me? Even after everything I told you? You’d actually help me get away and get a degree?” She repeated, her breath caught in her throat. It was the way he was offering it; it wasn’t an order, it was an actual offer, one she was free to turn down if she wanted to. He wanted to take care of her in whatever way she wanted to be taken care of.

Even with the support she had from her only friend, fellow stuck-forever scavenger Rose, she had never felt like she could do anything. They’d found solace in each other, at least able to convince Plutt that they should live apart from the others as two of the only girls. But they still lived in the same building he owned, in a tiny studio apartment across from his much-larger one. He didn’t trust women, he’d sneer at them, and Rey thanked god every day that he was a Beta and couldn’t smell when her Omega hormones kicked into overdrive the few times she was between doses. He didn’t trust women, but he needed their skills, and their smaller hands, so much more nimble when it came to working with tiny, delicate parts, as well as the occasional times he asked the girls to...distract anyone snooping around the shop. Rey hated doing it, and every day she hoped he would get electrocuted or burned or _something_ that would set them all free.

“We have to help Rose, too. I can’t leave her. Or any of the others. I need to make sure Plutt pays for what he did to us all,” Rey said.

“Of course. My mother is an Alpha, but my father’s an Omega, and though I may not like him much, I've been brought up to help any Omega in need. Maybe it's instinct, but...whatever. We’ll help whoever you want. This Plutt character...if he gets in our way, don't get angry about my methods for shutting him up.” He looked at her seriously, wanting to make sure that she knew everything was on the table when it came to her safety. He'd do _whatever_ he needed to in order to get her and Rose out.

He trailed his fingers up her back, happy that she was still so close to him even though they weren't tied by his knot anymore. He could absolutely get used to this. She was perfect, past aside.

She smiled and nuzzled further into his chest, humming happily. He still wanted her. He wanted to help her. He wanted to take care of her. He was her perfect Alpha. “However we can help them, I want to. I’ve done some messed up things, Kylo, I don’t care how you want to go about it. Just, please keep yourself safe. Plutt may be a Beta, but he’s a massive blob and all his cohorts are the same and…” she trailed her eyes across his scars, shaking her head softly, “and I couldn’t stand it if something happened to you.” She let out a brief, breathless laugh. “I already have no idea what I would do if I didn't have you. How is that possible? We just met. It’s not even morning yet, technically, and I’m already...god pheromones are powerful.”

“They are,” he agreed with a soft chuckle. “I'm glad it's you, though. I like your spitfire personality. I couldn't imagine you as a completely submissive Omega. It's refreshing.” Maybe that's why it hadn't worked out with others in the past. He needed someone to help ground him as well, and not cower if his voice got raised. He knew how deep it was, and how terrifying it could be at times, and he hoped Rey knew he would never hurt her, no matter how loud how got. “Do you need anything? To let Rose know to be ready to go? You can use my phone, or I can go grab yours, or we can just go in without a plan. I'm good at that.” He smiled and kissed her softly, pleased that she seemed like she'd agree to it.

However, she hadn't _actually_ answered his question about staying with him. She'd just brought up getting her friends free. She wasn't using him, was she? She wasn't going to hook him in and make him fall hard and then leave after she'd gotten what she wanted, was she? No, she wasn't like that.

She rolled off him, lying on her stomach on the bed beside him. “I should message her from mine. Otherwise she’ll be confused, and a bit wary. We’ve been tricked before in the past. Someone found out we were Omega’s and tried to lure us away and, well, it wasn’t exactly the best. Do you have room for her here, too? I honestly don’t remember much about your house when you carried me through, but I’m pretty sure it’s big. I want to make sure she’s somewhere safe until she finds a place to go. Plus, you’ll love her. She’s just as stubborn as I am. She’s the only reason I’ve survived in this world as long as I have.”   

“There's a guest room downstairs,” he said with a nod. “I hope she doesn't mind...the noise.” He snickered softly, now knowing just how loud she was in the bedroom, not that he was much quieter. That and with her downstairs, if she somehow went into heat too, then he could barricade himself upstairs for a while, losing himself in Rey’s body. And it wasn't like Rose would be staying long, either. He'd find her a safe apartment somewhere, and even add some security to it just to make sure no one disturbed her. “I'll take you on a tour of the house before we go,” he promised, turning onto his side to rub his fingers lightly along her back, kneading gently at a knot he found, coincidentally very close to her gland.

She purred under his touch, stretching her body out to enjoy his massaging. “She’ll be fine. _Her_ blockers weren’t stolen from her, so she’ll be okay.” She peaked over her arm at him, smirking. “Besides, even if she went into heat, I wouldn’t share. You’re _my_ Alpha now.” She wanted to say more, but then her stomach growled, loudly. She laughed, hiding her face in her arms again. “And I think I definitely need some of that food before the next wave hits me. Show me around our house, Kylo.”

Feeling a huge wave of relief rush over him, he grinned widely at her, pressing another kiss to her temple. After pulling away, he slid from the bed and offered a hand to her to help her up. Once she was standing, he pulled her through the massive two-story house, pointing to the en suite bathroom in his bedroom. There was a huge tub for soaking--necessary after a rough game, but now it would be used for her whenever she wanted. The rest of the house was pretty normal, aside from his modern contemporary design, everything clad in a mixture of blacks and chrome. He didn't have a lot of pictures on the walls or on the end tables, but he hoped to change that now. There was another bedroom upstairs, and two on the first level as well, both nearly identical to each other. They'd come in handy back when he'd hosted a few of his own parties and other friends were too drunk to drive home.

Bringing her into the kitchen, he nudged her gently with a hand on her lower back. “Whatever you want. What's mine is yours.” He was happy to be able to share everything he had with her, and he wanted her pleased by what he offered. He wanted to show her just how well he could provide for her and any future children they might have.

Her eyes went wide as she took in how much food he had. Plutt paid her and Rose shit compared to the boys, despite expecting more work out of them, and they were often stuck splitting a cup of ramen between the two of them. But Kylo had food upon food upon food. Looking into his fridge at the pounds of red meat, it was clear that he still ate like an athlete. Glancing over her shoulder at him, his physique on display to her with only a pair of basketball shorts on to hide the rest of him away, she had a feeling he still trained like one, too. It must be a hard habit to break. And she had to figure that his intensive workouts in his professional days had helped him with his physical therapy.

She didn’t even know what to do half of this food. How did a person even prepare a steak? She’d have to learn so that she could cook for her Alpha and their children. Maybe he would even teach her?

“Everything in here looks so good. How do you ever pick?” Rey asked.

He shrugged, coming to stand behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he looked into the fridge with her. “Most of it’s on my diet plan. My nutritionist suggested a few dinner ideas and I kind of went overboard because they tasted so good.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Usually have a little bit of everything. Lots of proteins, some veggies, very little pasta. But if you want something not here, just tell me and I'll go get it.” He realized the last part sounded a little too eager, maybe even a little desperate. He just wanted her happy, though. If he gave her everything she wanted, then she wouldn't have any reason to leave, right? And God, he wanted her to stay. So badly. If they hadn't met only a few hours ago, he would have asked her to marry him in addition to claiming her. Fuck, he was hopeless.

Rey leaned back into him, her body still seeking his heat even as hers was temporarily abated. She gently caressed the arm around her waist, pulling up the tank top she’d thrown on enough that he could instead be touching her bare skin. She sighed happily, swaying her hips back and forth against him unconsciously. She reached out and grabbed the first thing she saw that made her mouth water.

“Chocolate pudding?” she offered, grabbing a second to offer to him.

Smirking, he took the pudding from her before he leaned down to whisper against her ear, “I had something else sweet that I wanted to taste later.” He nipped gently at her soft flesh before pulling back to stand straight again. “Where’s your phone?”

She shivered against him, her mind clouding over in lust for a moment. She’d be damned if that didn’t set her off into her next wave again. How was it possible that he had that kind of control over her? “It’s in my--your truck. My jeans,” she managed to get out. Damn, now she needed something more than pudding. She turned around and looked up at him, biting her lip as she realized, truly, how much taller he was. He was the perfect Alpha specimen, and he somehow wanted her. “Hurry.”

Eyes darkening with understanding, he bent down to kiss her deeply, hard and rough for just a second before he pulled away and ran out to his truck. Good lord, she was a needy little thing, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He'd take such good care of her.

Rummaging around in his truck, getting hit with the residual scent of her heat all over the seats, he growled quietly, feeling himself get instantly hard again. She needed to eat first, though. He needed to make sure she ate something or she was going to burn herself out and get extremely sick. Grabbing her pants, he caught the phone just before it slid out of the pocket and tumbled to the ground. No need to crack her screen. Running back inside, he handed it to her and kissed her temple as he slid away to quickly get her some food. It was something quick and easy--a turkey sandwich with extra toppings of lettuce and even some tomato. Just something to tide her over until after he'd taken care of her again.

Rey groaned gratefully as she inhaled her sandwich, eating it so fast that she’d sheepishly asked for another. She was pretty sure the last time she’d eaten was around 7AM, and as she stole a look at the time on his microwave, she realized with shock that it was nearly 5AM. There had only been three hours between her heat waves. How was she already feeling the next one so quickly?

She looked around his kitchen, seated as she was at the island in the middle with him next to her. Everything was just so nice and clean and modern and expensive and...she frowned. She didn’t belong here. She was a street rat, destined to spend all of her days rifling through trash to attempt to make her life. What was she doing sitting in the kitchen of someone so successful?

“Kylo, are you _sure_ you want me to move in? The first thing we ever did together was fight and then we followed that up with fucking. It’s been really, really _great_ fucking, but what if when my heat is over and your rut is done...what if you realize that you don’t want me anymore? If you think I’m a spitfire over sports, you should hear some of the rants I’ve lodged against others before. I’m not an easy person to live with. I don’t even know how Rose does it, except that she’s a saint and that she can sass me right back. And what if when you meet Rose you decide she’s a better Omega for you? We do seem incredibly compatible on a pheromone level, clearly, but there has to be someone better for you. I could get annoyingly clingy. I could get snappy. I could get really mean. And if you help me pay for schooling, even if things go wrong you’d still be attached to me like that. You’d still have to deal with me.”

“Rey...stop. you're overthinking this way more than it has to be right now,” he said gently, even as his own mind kicked in with similar thoughts. “I could turn that argument back on you, as well. What if you find another Alpha? One that you like more? What am I going to do? Force you to stay with me?” He gave a humorless laugh as he shook his head. “For now, I'm not going to question anything, if I can help it. Our bodies really seem to like each other, and _I_ like you, too.” He levelled a serious gaze at her. “ _I_ want you here. Do _you_ want to be here?”

“Another Alpha?” she growled, glaring at him. “As if! All those other Alpha’s smell _awful!_ ” She then sighed, nodding her head. “I do want to be here. I want to be with you, weathering this ridiculous thing happening to my body. And I really hope that when it’s over, you’ll still want me here. You could maybe even...mark me. I mean, I’ve already laid claim across you.” She gestured to his chest, the marks she made more visible in the soft lights above his island.

“You did,” he replied, his voice suddenly much darker than it had been a moment before. “And I thoroughly enjoy that you did it.” He reached a hand up to touch the marks softly, lingering for a moment. “And I do plan to mark you, but I just wanted to make sure you wanted it and it wasn't just something you were agreeing to in the heat of the moment.” He shrugged a little, giving her a small smile as he chewed a handful of granola.

“Well, maybe we should be smart and wait until my heat is over for any life-altering marks,” she mused. Her biology said yes, but her logical brain, temporarily free from behind the door, told her to pump the damn breaks and behave like an adult. And adults didn’t go permanently mating with the first Alpha they let knot them through a heat after knowing each other for 4 hours. It was definitely for the better that she give them a timeline. She set him with a serious stare, her hazel eyes hard. “Don’t do it if I ask you to during a wave, got it? I can barely think then, let alone make rational decisions. I _really_ like you but I want to be certain that we can actually stand each other first and that this mostly reasonable conversation we’ve been having isn’t just a fluke. I mean, we’re 1 for 1 right now on the ways our conversations can go. We should maybe have a handful more.”

“All right,” he laughed again, nodding in agreement. “You're right. Okay, so as soon as we get to 5 good conversations, I’m going to do it.” Only if she let him, of course. “I promise not to do it in the middle of your heats, as fucking tempting as it might be. That being said, then, you can mark me everywhere except my glands, in the meantime.” He winked at her before he caught his hand lingering on her bite mark again, the primal part of his brain immensely pleased.

“You know, you’re a lot different than I expected an Alpha-athlete to be. I almost feel like I was a little too...harsh at the bar,” Rey said. “I think I may have let my negative experience with Alpha’s dictate my opinion of them as a whole, which I know isn’t fair.” She gave him a cheeky grin as she peeled back the top of her pudding. “I do, however, still think that acting is a far greater skill.”

“Well, that's where you're wrong,” he smirked back. “Although I won't knock actors, either. Some of them are tough as shit. I appreciate the half-assed apology, too. Sports may be ruled by Alphas and an ungodly amount of testosterone, but most are okay. And then you get the creepy ones in bars that like to gang bang everything.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head, a grim frown touching his mouth. He was so glad he'd decided to go out last night. So, so, so glad.  

“Yeah,” she grimaced. “Thank you for that, by the way. It could have gone really badly, but you still stepped in. You didn’t have to. I mean, at that point, you didn’t even like me. You even thought I was a Beta.”

“It’s amazing how quickly your heats set in,” he said, resting his arm on the counter. “But yeah, I totally thought you were a little Beta. Never been so wrong in my life. I smelled you and I just...I don't even know. It was such a blur. I vaguely remember my hand hurting like a bitch.” For the first time, he looked down at it and examined his knuckles. There was just a tiny cut on each one, much smaller than what punching a man in the face should have given him.

“I got my blockers stolen from me tonight. I thought I’d have a bit more time, otherwise I wouldn’t have even gone to the bar. Or at least I thought there would be no Alpha’s out at 1AM. Your lot is usually pretty good about getting things done early so you can get to work early like the obnoxious overachievers you are. I think all of that was what really set my annoyance off tonight: I had a really bad night and then, when I went to find some solace, I found it full of annoying drunkards,” Rey said. She smiled shyly, licking her spoon clean of the last of her pudding. “Even before it set in, I thought you smelled amazing. I was so annoyed that you smelled like that, and looked like that, and you were defending the thing I couldn’t stand.”

“That I looked like what?” he asked curiously, still frowning. He didn't look special at all. His ears were too big, his teeth too crooked, his eyes too squinty for some people. It was always something. He knew he looked odd to a lot of people, but that was just how it was for him.

“The most perfect specimen of Alpha to ever exist,” she replied, voicing her thought from before. “Tall, broad, muscular, which are all well and good on their own, but you’ve also got an incredibly _gorgeous_ face. Kylo, if this were ancient Greece, you would have been revered as a god and carved into dozens of statues. Honestly, you may have been royalty in another life. You have the most noble brow.”

She looked down at herself, plucking at the collar of her shirt. “Meanwhile, I'm a disgrace of an Omega. No breasts, no arse, all flat and too hard. I should be beautiful, graceful, soft, _womanly_. Instead I look like a prepubescent boy.” She’d always envied Rose for living the same life as her, but still managing to look like a beautiful Omega should.

“You're beautiful,” Kylo insisted, shaking his head roughly. “There's absolutely nothing wrong with you.” He stepped in close to her, massive hands cupping both sides of her face. He stroked his thumbs across her cheekbones, eyes following the gentle curve of her lip. “If there was anything I'd change, it would just be for you to eat more, but we’ll fix that. Everything about you is perfect. I thoroughly plan to explore every inch of you during this time together,” he whispered darkly before pushing his lips against hers in a devouring kiss.

If her heat had simmered down between him getting her phone and now, it was in full combustion now. She was vaguely aware of seeing her phone ping with a notification back from Rose, but her focus was solely on Kylo and the feeling of his lips and hands on her body. She could taste remnants of his granola, mixing with the chocolate in her own mouth. She pushed her tongue further into his mouth, desperate for _more_ tastes. Somewhere in her mind, she recognized that she had a hand down his shorts, her hand pumping his hot member, already rock hard in her tiny hand. It was almost enough to sober her up, realizing that she couldn’t wrap all of her hand around him. But then her cunt clenched, releasing a fresh wave of slick, and she pushed his shorts down fully, pumping him eagerly.

“Fuck me now, Alpha,” she demanded boldly, staring up at him with open hunger.

Any intention of being tender and gentle with her went right out the window as soon as she wrapped her little hand around his cock. His breath left him in a rush, his eyes dark and nearly dangerous, black in his desire. His heart thundered in his ears, and it took a moment for him to bend down, pick her up under her arms like a child and then to flip her around and bend her body over the counter, her ass sticking out at just the right angle for him. He pressed his body against hers, hard and more than willing, though he denied the urge to just thrust into her yet. He was going to make her scream as punishment for being so bold. While he liked her not being submissive, he was going to have some fun along the way.

Immediately, he draped his body over hers and kissed up her spine to the back of her neck before he slid his fingers into her hair, fisting it nearly roughly as he brought his mouth to her ear, murmuring, “Is that what you really want, little Omega? You want your Alpha to fuck you senseless?”

“Yes, Alpha, _please!_ I need your knot, Alpha. Only you can make me feel better. Please, Alpha, please fuck me until I can’t see,” she whined back, pressing up on her toes to present her arse all the more to him. She ground herself back in him, moaning wantonly at the sensation of his hard cock rubbing between her cheeks. “Kylo, please! Get this underwear off me and fill me up!”

Smirking deviously at the back of her head, he ripped her panties down her thighs, then he gripped her hips with one hand as he lined himself up with her sopping core. With one fluid, firm thrust, he bottomed out against her, his head falling back. A shaky sigh left him, and he withdrew slowly, feeling the heat of her around his body. Adjusting his grip on her hair, he tugged on it sharply as he slammed back into her, groaning deeply as he began to set a hard, fast pace, his fingers on her hips damn near bruising.

She grappled at the granite countertops for a desperate moment, her nails trying to find purchase on the cool, trendy surface as he pounded so wonderfully inside of her. And the way he pulled on her hair felt so amazing. But it also tugged on her mating gland and the shiver it sent down her spine...she was definitely a fan. She had no idea how she’d spent the first 19 years of her life without him, without this.

“Fuck, Alpha, _yes!_ You feel so fucking good like that! So fucking deep inside my pussy. Fuck,” she moaned out, finally gripping onto the side of the counter. Firmly rooted, she pushed herself back into him as best she could, trying to meet him thrust for thrust. “Faster, Alpha.”

Panting harshly, he pushed himself faster into her like she'd demanded, and he needed to give her what she needed. He fucked her hard and fast, every brutal slap of their skin together ringing out in the middle of the kitchen. He was grunting, making all sorts of carnal noises as he took her body, laying claim on it the only way he could right now. He was going to make her smell like him so that every other Alpha that ever got near her knew who she belonged to.

Pulling back from her body, he watched where they were joined, watched as her body took him in completely until he had nowhere else to go but out. He fucked her harder and faster than he had before those past two times, angling himself until he was smashing into her g-spot near brutally. She was so tiny in his hands, under his body. But she could take it, he knew, feeling her strength under his palms.

She keened loudly as he slammed home time after time after time, her eyes rolled back firmly, her mouth stuck open in an endless stream of pants and moans and incoherent words of filth that she wasn’t even conscious of thinking let alone saying. If she had known fucking an Alpha would feel this good, she never would have used suppressants in the first place. Of course, her logical brain helpfully supplied that it would have never been this good if it wasn’t _him_ pounding so perfectly inside of her. Every other Alpha always smelled wrong because he _was_ wrong. If she didn’t believe the controversial topic of perfect mates before, she definitely did now. There was a perfect Alpha for every rare Omega, and she had found hers.

“Claim me, Alpha. Please! Claim me so that no other Alpha even _looks_ at me again. I’m yours. Only yours. Please, please, please!” She cried out, meaning every word of it in her heart.

If his chest could clench any harder at her words, it would have. She was begging him to claim her, and he had to fucking deny her because she made him promise. God, this sucked, but he could perhaps make up for it in another way. Leaning down over her body, he kissed along her shoulder up to her neck and nipped at her mating mark before sucking a deep bruise into it. It was a claim, albeit a temporary one, and he groaned against her skin as he rasped, “That's right, you're mine, little Rey. Only _mine.”_

Growling, he dove back in, teasing his tongue along her skin, combining it with short, sharp bites that wouldn't break the skin. She wanted to tease him, and he'd tease her right back.

The shivers shooting down her spine as he tongued at her mating gland were intense, leaving her a sobbing mess whose orgasm was fast approaching. She needed his knot, she needed his mark, and needed him so, so, so badly. She’d never known a need this intense and she was doubly pleased that at least she had a means to her end. Kylo would knot her, Kylo would claim her, and Kylo, it would seem, needed her right back. It was a powerful feeling, knowing that her little Omega self had reduced this massive Alpha into a mess of his own, driven to rut, stuck as a slave to his passion but choosing to handle it with her. He had defended her, fought for her, and made her his.

“Perfect mate, so perfect, _god_ so perfect,” she babbled along, thrusting back against him as hard as she could manage with her knees shaking and the slick rushing down her thighs. She was going to come any moment now. “Knot me, Kylo! Give me your knot. I’m such a good little Omega for you. I deserve it. Please knot me. Give me your baby. Please, Alpha, please!”

He had to physically restrain himself from hurting her as she spoke, asking for his child. _Fuck_ , now she'd really awoken the less evolved side of him, and his body was determined to give her the baby she so desperately cried out for. His brain, on the other hand, realized it was probably not a good time for a baby yet, seeing how she didn't want him to actually mark her yet. He didn't see how she'd want a baby yet either, but...he was overthinking.

Instead, he ground himself into her, every thrust of his nearly lifting her off the floor as he finally came, spilling deep against her cervix, buried as far into her as he could go. “Oh fuck, _Rey_ ~” he moaned loudly, about to collapse against her. He still had her pinned against the counter, leaning over her with his hands pinned on the granite on either side of her head, sending puffs of hot breath against the back of her head. “Oh Jesus fuck, Rey, I can’t...god, I'm still coming.”

She just nodded, or at least she hoped she nodded. She thought she had. She wasn’t entirely sure what was happening around her, beyond the knowledge that her body was cooling down just as rapidly as it had heated up and that she was trapped under the wonderfully protective body of her Alpha. She turned her head towards his, nuzzling up against him while making tiny little noises at the back of her throat. She could feel her heart hammering against the granite but she was on cloud nine, so weightless and happy. Even though the logical side of her knew that they were trapped together in perhaps the most awkward way possible, and that moving into a position of better comfort would be incredibly difficult, she was too satiated to care. She could feel her Alpha’s come spilling inside of her and his knot holding it in and her Omega-mind purred happily.

This was exactly where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, honest confession: we wrote that first chapter and had every intention of stopping, but then we just sort of went ham and ended up with 100 pages of ABO smut, which also includes lots of feels because this is us we're talking about. But we weren't sure if anyone would be interested past the original stuff we wrote because it stood pretty okay on it's own so we needed to know if you guys liked that enough before we shared the rest of our shameful kink with ya'll. But we love you guys and we love giving in to you.


	3. Swords???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe talk to each other a little bit before you decide to make a life-altering decision? Good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been so sweet...and thirsty!

“I’m--I’m sorry I--I asked. But--thank you,” Rey panted out, memories of what she’d cried for during the act resurfacing quickly. She nuzzled against Kylo’s chin, inhaling his scent deeply and allowing it to calm her down. 

She couldn’t believe that her ribs weren’t killing her in this position. “You’re the best medicine I could have ever asked for,” she said quietly, almost hoping he wouldn’t hear. She was referring to it all, to the medicine for her bruised ribs and to the medicine for keeping her heat in control. She wanted to never be away from this beautiful healing power, so happy as she was that her chemistry matched with that of her Alpha so perfectly that the DNA he was sharing with her right now was rushing to help heal her, to help keep her Omega body in perfect shape. There again was that thought about Alpha’s and Omega’s and perfect chemistry and birth control and asking for him to…

“I’m also sorry I keep asking you to impregnate me. That’s so...so intimate,” she said quietly, blushing profusely. 

Orphaned as she was, she never really thought of having her own kids. She didn’t even know what to do with them, so why would she want them? But her Omega-mind begged her for them, reminding her of how rare she was and how infertility was so rampant amongst Beta’s and it was such a shame to waste the spend of this perfect Alpha and how their babies would have his hair and how much he would probably dote on her for giving him a brood and...jeez her Omega-mind was a needy little thing. But as Rey’s heart rate returned to normal and she gave it some honest thinking, she had to admit that having Kylo’s child wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to her. Even if she didn’t really know what to do with kids, she knew that her instincts would help her out there. And if Kylo really was her perfect mate, like science was still unsure existed but not yet ready to rule out completely, then he would have the same instincts and their offspring would be incredibly well loved. Not like she hadn’t been. 

Smiling softly, Kylo nuzzled back against her head,.eyes closed in bliss. She smelled like sweat, sex, and Rey, and it was a heady combination to him, and his body made it known how much he enjoyed it. “Don't be sorry. I know you don't really mean it right now, that it's just the hormones, so say whatever you want. If it helps you get off, throw it out there,” he chuckled, pressing a tender kiss against the mating gland in her neck. “Maybe one day, if things work out between us.”

And he really wanted things to work out. Somehow, he knew that for all of Rey’s hard past, she would make an excellent mother. Pride stirred deep within his chest at the thought of her heavy and round with his child, but he shook the idea away quickly. No use getting obsessed over that idea yet when she wasn't even his official mate. “As soon as this knot releases, we can hurry to go grab Rose in between your waves if you want.”

Rey reached out for her phone, just barely within her grasp, and checked the message. “Oh. She’s not home, either. Apparently she...she met someone?” She gasped as she scrolled down the rest of the message. Rose had sent a picture of her lying in bed next to another person, the room too dark to make out any details, save for the satisfied grin on her best friend’s face and the outline of a male back behind her. The message detailed that she struck up a conversation with a guy in the line at the grocery store, which then led to a quick bite to eat, which then led to a cup of coffee at his place, and then...Rey smiled. “Oh my god, I can’t believe she met someone. I’m so happy for her!”  

Kylo hummed into the side of her head, looking down at the phone. “Seems like everyone got lucky yesterday. Hopefully she still gets away from Plutt and doesn't go back without someone with her. Good for her,” he said, huffing softly. It was starting to get uncomfortable standing like this against the counter with her, his knees slightly bent to accommodate his much taller frame against her tiny body. 

Why hadn't he put her in a different position? Maybe because bending her over something had sounded really fucking good. And it had felt even better. Stupid knots, taking too long to go away. Didn't evolution realize that people had shit to go do? They didn't have time to hide out in a fucking bush while their knots went down. Stupid evolution. 

“At least she got to make a rational decision not dictated by hormones,” Rey teased, nudging him with her shoulder. She pressed a wet kiss to the scent gland on his neck, showing her obvious appreciation for how they had met. When she pulled away, however, she began to realize how much her legs hurt and how, even though the bruising in her ribs was dying down, his hips pressed into hers were  _ really _ heavy. “So, how do you propose we get ourselves out of this situation? You could just...well...I mean, if you sort of fall back on the floor, carefully, that would be...okay?” 

“Here, go down on your knees,” he said, holding her hips as they both slowly fell down. From there, he pulled her gently to the floor so that they were laying on their sides on the kitchen floor. At least it was clean. He tucked her back into his chest, sighing as the pressure on their legs were relieved. The sex ed classes in school had touched on the aftermath and how you should always be conscious of the position you knotted someone in, but it was like everything he learned went out the window when it came to Rey. “Now I know what they were talking about before when they said finding  _ your _ Omega was life-changing. Going through ruts alone sucks by itself. Not as much as a heat does, I imagine, but still.”

“I cannot even remotely fathom a world where  _ you  _ would have to go through a rut alone. Not only are you the most attractive man to ever exist, but you were an  _ athlete _ . I'm sure Beta’s and even Omega’s were throwing themselves at you.” She grimaced to remember something. “I once came across a support group online for Omega’s who specifically target famous Alpha’s and give each other tips on being trophy wives.” 

“Well, most of them I didn't go through alone, but there were several times I did. Seriously about that website? That's disgusting. I guess I can see the appeal, though,” he shrugged, nuzzling back into her head. “Did you ever sign up?” he teased, trying to picture Rey as a trophy wife. It didn't fit her, though. She'd never be content to just be someone’s arm candy. 

“As if! I am  _ no one’s  _ trophy wife, and at the time I hated every Alpha I had ever met so I couldn't believe that these girls would willingly tie themselves to one of those pushy, arrogant arseholes just for the money or whatever.” She then laughed. “And yet, here I am, knotted deep by an athlete, on the fine wide-plank probably-imported floorboards of his  _ mansion _ , staring up at a granite countertop that absolutely cost more money that I have ever made, let alone ever stood to make in my miserable and pathetic life.” 

She sighed happily then, pulling his arms in tighter around her, pressing her head back further against him so she could feel more of his scent wrapped around her. “And I wouldn't change it for the world. Kylo, I--,” she faltered, suddenly realizing what she was about to say. But she didn't mean  _ that _ . Right? It was just her heat talking. Just residual feelings from her orgasm. Just the knowledge that he smelled perfect to her and she to him and they stood the very real chance of being perfect mates to each other. But she didn’t feel...that...right? 

“What is it, Rey?” he prodded gently, eyes closed in bliss behind her. He could feel her body shifting ever so slightly with every breath he took, and he had a thought that she was absolutely perfect here in his arms. She fit against him like she was made for him. And maybe she was. Maybe he'd waited years without a mate because she hadn't even been born until he was already ten years old. And then they still had to go through puberty and all of the fun things that came with presenting as an Alpha or Omega. Stupid Betas had it so easy. He couldn't help that he was clingy, that he immediately latched onto her like a child. She was the first thing he'd ever wanted this damn badly, aside from some attention from his parents while growing up. 

“I am really enjoying our third conversation,” she covered smoothly, hiding her embarrassment in the crook of her elbow. At least it wasn't a lie. Talking to Kylo felt easy, natural, like she’d been doing it forever. And his body was so incredible, wrapped around her so snuggly. She loved the feeling of his body, especially where it was pressed to hers. She could imagine a nice long life in his arms, waking up in their comforting circle after every scary thunderstorm and chilly blizzard. And she could imagine his large hands, splayed reverently over the swell of her belly where his child grew inside. 

She needed to message Rose again and share her own good news. She had simply said that she wasn’t coming home tonight, and that she would come get her if necessary to hide from Plutt. It was a rule to never be home alone, especially with his grimy hands and listening ears across the hall. They were grateful they had kept their designation hidden for this long, and that one Beta who had tried to lure them away had them even more scared that he would rat them out to Plutt. But he at least seemed more concerned in self preservation and them not turning him into the cops, so he stayed away. 

Rey wanted to ask Rose about the guy she had met, what his designation was and if she was going to see him again. She wanted to tell her about Kylo and falling so quickly in l--lust. About finding who she was sure was her perfect mate in every possible way, sports be damned. Rose would find it hilarious. Rose would probably love him. She was always a touch more pro-Alpha...but only a touch. But Kylo Rose would love. Anyone would love Kylo. Maybe, even, Rey herself. 

“I'm enjoying it, too,” he smirked softly before adding. “If we keep this up, we’ll be at our 5 limit mark soon enough and then  _ wham!  _ Claimed. You'll never even see it coming.” He chuckled for a moment and then placed a kiss on the edge of her shoulder. God, she was so tiny, so very tiny. How did he even  _ fit _ inside her let alone not crush her with his sheer weight alone? What she lacked for in mass, she definitely made up for in attitude. “Any hobbies you have? Anything you do in your spare time just purely for enjoyment?”

“Would you call me a nerd if I said I liked building robots? Just tiny little simple machines, can’t do much of anything save a small task or two, but enough to make me feel like I’ve actually created something that works,” she replied. “Oh, and working on my bike. I modify cars for an illegal living but working on my own bike is way more fun because Plutt isn’t there to breathe down my neck.” 

She turned back a bit to look up at him, momentarily stunned by his beauty. He was so perfect. “You?” she breathed quietly. 

Raising his eyebrows a little, he nodded. Those hobbies were perfectly reasonable. “I train, sometimes with swords, a little mechanical work here and there. And I read. And…” he paused, a huge red blush creeping over his cheeks and ears as he turned his head away to stare up at the ceiling. “I, uhm, do calligraphy, too. God, that sounds so corny.” He gave a nervous laugh, shaking his head slightly. 

“Swords? That’s...really hot. I will need to see this in action. And if you can  _ also  _ do mechanical work, we can try to build something together! That would be a  _ true  _ test to see how well suited we are for each other.” She then grinned, wide and mischievous. “Now calligraphy, eh? Trying to show up everyone else's autographs?  Or are you secretly a sensitive soul who writes lilting poetry? If the latter is the case, I fully expect some sonnets falsely inflating my beauty.” 

He laughed again, a low, deep sound as he pressed his face into the crook of her shoulder. “My poetry isn't  _ that _ good, but I promise to give you the best of what I have to offer.” The words held a deeper meaning than just his written word, and he wondered if she knew that. He would give her the world if she asked him to. He would take down the very stars and hand them to her like an offering. Maybe he was a bit more gone than he'd thought. Suddenly, his knot loosened and he groaned as his body fell from hers, spilling their spend out onto the cold kitchen floor. What a waste, he thought. That should be inside of her, giving her a child.

Where had that thought come from? Well, thanks biology. Soon enough it would probably give her one. He wondered if she had a pill to take soon. Probably, but it was also probably at her place at Plutt’s. 

She stretched out, keeping her body firmly touching his but still enjoying the freedom of movement. She was reluctant to leave the cocoon of his warm embrace, even if the floor was not at all the best place to laze about at nearly 5:30AM. She wanted to be with him forever, no matter where it was. But first she needed to know more about him. If she really was going to follow her insane biological need to mate with this man, it didn’t hurt to get to know him more first.

“Tell me about your childhood. Tell me something about you that you’ve never told anyone else before. Just...tell me about who Kylo Ren is,” Rey asked, reaching her hand back to stroke along the glands on his neck soothingly.  

“Hmmm.” He propped his head up on his arm, thinking over his life. “I can pilot a plane. My dad was an ex Air Force pilot and he taught me how. I've got my license everything,” he paused, frowning, “A lot of people seem to think that just because you play a sport you're a big dumb jock.” Slowly, he sat up, pulling her with him to sit between his legs. “Aside from piloting and mechanical skills, the only thing my dad ever taught me was how to be alone. He wasn't there very much.”

“Oh Kylo, I’m so sorry,” Rey said quietly, tilting her head up to nuzzle at him. “Was he just always flying or...or were things not okay between your parents?” 

“He started getting into trouble, and it pissed my mom off, so she kind of sent him away for a while. He'd be gone for months, but he always came back when his heats came. Then he got my mom pregnant and they had me. He didn't quite know what to do with an Alpha son, so he couldn't connect with me. If you met my mom, you'd see why I turned out as an Alpha instead of any other designation. That woman is terrifying when she's mad.” He smiled, smoothing his hands up and down her arms soothingly until he leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder, turning his head to kiss her cheek. “I don't really talk to him much anymore, but I'm close with my mom. Total momma's boy.”

“She sounds nice. I’ve always thought that if I did like an Alpha, it would be a female. They’re incredible. I follow quite a few on social media from all sorts of careers. It’s inspiring to see females conquer the world like that,” Rey said. She didn’t like following Omega’s. After finding that website, she avoided her own designation. She was always convinced that she and Rose were the odd ones, determined to not use their designation and feminine wiles to trap men. 

She sighed. “I don’t remember my parents. Plutt told me that they were filthy drunks who traded me for drinking money. I have no idea what their designations were, although Plutt did once tell me that my mother was an Omega whore, but I think he was just doing that to get under my skin. I get the feeling that they barely knew each other, but he accepted the trade because kids can be raised to do what you want, and tiny hands can fit in tiny places. He used to have me pickpocket his competition when I was still young enough to be ignored. I used to fantasize that my parents would come back from me, and I think some part of me is still sort of holding out hope like a foolish child. I mean, they were my parents. They had to care about me at some point, right?” 

Swallowing past a lump she hadn’t expected in her throat, she moved out of his hold, standing up on still-wobbly legs. She moved to get a drink of water in hopes that it would make him think that was her motivation, not the sudden sadness gripping her chest. A sudden fear struck her that perhaps she was so determined to have Kylo mate her and knock her up because he was the first person other than Rose to show her  _ any _ sort of affection, even as basic as biologically-fueled affection was. Was she clinging to him because she was afraid that he was going to abandon her, too? What if he still did? What if she got pregnant but he decided that he really didn’t want a criminal for a mate and he left them? What if he tried to take the child, too? She drank the water down, trying to still the oncoming hyperventilation. Her breathing was coming in short pants and her heart was fluttering and she gripping the glass almost too hard. 

She needed to leave. She needed to go before he kicked her out. She needed to get out of here before he realized that he didn’t want her and he left her like they left her. 

She smelled different as she got up, her pheromones betraying the calm demeanor he could see she was trying to exude. He climbed up quickly behind her, his back giving a slight protest at laying on the hard floor for so long. “Hey,” he said, pressing his body against her back, reaching around her to gently pry the glass of water away from her. “Whatever happened with your parents...it doesn't matter anymore. If you see them again, they can try to make amends, but until then, beating yourself up about something outside your control isn’t going to help, sweetheart.” 

He turned her gently until he could see her face, his dark eyes searching her beautiful hazel ones. She looked so sad, her eyes filled with longing and despair. “One thing you should also know about me is that I don't lie. I said I wanted you, and I meant it. However you'll have me. If you just want to be a person that lives here and have me help you through your heats...I think I could do that. If you want more...I can definitely do that. If you want some time to think...I understand. Just wait until your heat is over first, okay? I don’t want to worry even more about some other Alpha…” He broke off with a growl, unable to finish the thought. The idea of anyone else touching her made him see red. Jaw clenching, he sighed, a short, sharp breath through his nose. He’d tie her to the god damned bed first before he let her leave during a heat. 

While the laws currently in place were pretty anti-Omega, his mother was an Alpha campaigning for equal rights across the board, and Rey was free to make her own decisions on who she wanted to be mated to. Alphas did have it easy, being able to mate as many Omegas as they wanted, while the Omega was bound to only one Alpha.

“I want you, too, but I just…” she bit her lip. Well, it was best to be honest, wasn’t it? “I’m just worried I’ve latched on to you so quickly because I’m so attention and affection starved. Rose is great and all, I love her so much, but I’ve always wanted something more. I can’t help but want someone to...well, to love me. And here you come, saving me from some pitiful excuses for Alpha’s, and you smell so perfect to me and you’re so nice to me. You even  _ argued _ with me nicely. But it might be best if we extend our marking a little further past 5 conversations. I want to be sure that you actually like me and that I actually like you and there is more here than fantastic sex. So maybe I should go home after this heat is through, just to think.” 

She reached up to caress his unscarred cheek, tender and gentle. “Maybe we can date? Go out for dinner, chat on the phone, Skype every night. And maybe see if the sex is just as amazing when I’m not lost in lust.” Okay, she knew that it would be. Kylo was perfect, and everything about him was perfect, and she had no doubt that even if she was completely in her own, clear mind, he would still rock her world. 

Trying to hide the way his heart clenched at the thought of what she was proposing, he nodded slowly. “Yeah...yeah, we can date. Sorry, if I started asking too much from you too soon. I get it.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek and looked out the window over the sink, right behind her head. The sky on the horizon was just starting to turn into a dusky gray color, the first tendrils of sunlight starting to make themselves known. He had definitely been rushing her. They hadn't even know each other an entire day and he was offering to spend the rest of his life with her. Maybe she had a point. Maybe it was just the hormones talking. 

“Okay, after your heat is over then we'll do the dating thing. That sounds nice.” He'd take her to a restaurant and feed her until she couldn't move, and then he'd drop her off at her home and he'd go back to his and...keep thinking about her, probably. Maybe jerk off a bit to the sound of her pretty voice in his ear as they spoke on the phone. 

“Okay,” she nodded. “Good. This is good. Groundwork and all of that. We can fuck like crazy for now, get to know each other bit by bit, and then when the hormones have calmed down, we can try to do this like a normal couple. I mean, it would be absolutely crazy if we actually  _ did _ mate each other after only a few hours...right?” 

It wasn’t like her heart was already attuned to his, squeezing when she noticed his crestfallen expression was her proposal. But she needed to be practical. She’s spent so much of her life trying to protect herself, to keep herself safe, and so far Rose was the only person to permeate that. But before her tied herself to this Alpha for the rest of her days, she wanted to be positive. Even if that word sat tantalizingly on her tongue. She needed to be sure that Rey loved Kylo, not Omega-Rey loved Alpha-Kylo. But damn if it wasn’t tempting. 

“I’ll need a good excuse for why I’m not home for however long this lasts,” she realized quietly. “Plutt is going to start blowing up my phone any minute now. I had until dawn to deliver what he’d asked for, and I had it, I did, but then that guy stole my bag and then I got hit by the car and...damnit. I have to get those parts. He’s going to be so mad. We have a shipment coming in tomorrow and he’s going to blame me if things don’t go smoothly.”  

Kylo blinked at her. “What? No! You can't seriously be thinking about going  _ back _ there. You may not be staying with me, but I'll be damned I let you go back to that man.” He took a deep breath, his hands fisting at his side. “No, if anything, I'll have you and Rose stay in my mom’s apartment. She lives across the country, only uses it when she comes to visit, so I'm sure she won't mind.” 

“You--you want me to go away?” she asked quietly. “And I can take care of myself, Kylo. I’ve been doing it for years. Plutt’s an absolute fuck but he’s too big to move quickly. The worst I’ll face is a verbal lashing before he starts swinging and I can duck out of the way. He’s not been able to land one since I’ve gotten smart about it. Besides, I need to get my things, my money. I may not have a lot, but I do have a life.” 

“We’ll get your stuff,” he said, unable to keep the anger from his voice. He wasn't mad at her--he was  _ livid _ that Plutt had tried to hurt her in the past and probably would again. He may not be her mate, but he was going to have some  _ choice _ words with Plutt. “The apartment I was referring to isn't far, actually. It’s in the middle of the city. It's really a townhouse, but with people on either side, so it feels like an apartment. Nice brownstone, has a little garden and everything. I wasn't meaning to ship you across the country, Rey. I just want you safe.”

Rey looked up at him, studying his defensive stance, the flash of anger in his eyes and the clench of his jaw. This was something she’d always heard about Alpha’s, about how they protected what was theirs to any and every extent. She’d always thought it was more useless posturing, just like with sports, but hearing it directed at her...turned her on. It wasn’t enough to trigger her heat, she still had quite a bit of time to go on that, but it did create a nice warmth in her belly that had her clenching her thighs on reflex. She winced as that clenching reminded her that he had pounded her, really,  _ really  _ good, and she was understandably a bit sore. 

“We’ll discuss it further when my heat is over,” she said. “But for now, I think I want to relax and let myself live in our fantasy. Come on, mate. Let’s see what’s good on TV this early in the morning.”  

Kylo smiled, taking her hand to lead her towards the living room. Was it cruel to call each other mate when that's what they decidedly  _ weren’t? _ At least for now? Either way, his heart jumped a little at the word. He settled her down on the oversized cushions and moved in beside her, one arm wrapping around her shoulders. He was fighting the urge to haul her onto his lap and hold her that way. This was good, this was great. No pesky biological instincts here. Just a man and a woman sitting on the couch, watching infomercials about the latest and greatest in kitchen hardware. Nothing good was ever on at this time, unfortunately. 

After about ten minutes of perusing through the channels and finding absolutely nothing, he flipped over to Netflix, throwing on some show about serial killers. They managed to dose for a bit with Kylo resting his head on Rey’s, until her heat kicked up again. He seemed to realize it before she did, and he prodded her awake with his fingers sliding through her wetness. It didn't take long before she was begging him to knot her again, and he did, right there on the couch, where they both fell back asleep with Kylo spooning her, still locked inside.

This was where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky as to have found Rey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was more talking and less fucking >.< There does have to be SOME plot...sometimes.


	4. Well That's Good News...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's heat is over. Time to get back to real life.

The next few days were much of the same. They talked during the down time, and he ordered delivery for them both, too exhausted to cook anything. He got way too much, but somehow it had all been eaten. Apparently rut and heat burned a lot of calories. When they weren't talking or sleeping, Kylo was buried inside of her body, slaking her heat. Rey begged him to mark her again, and as much as he wanted to, he remembered through the lusty haze her wish for them to get to know each other more first, for her to want to be in a clear mindset when it did happen. If it happened. She wasn't quite sure about all of this yet. With some disappointment, he'd had to turn his head away from her, burying it against her back or he was going to cave and then she'd hate him. He tried to hide his disappointment by fucking her harder, stroking long and deep until she was a shuddering mess below him. 

Suddenly, one morning, her heat was over. He knew without opening his eyes, feeling her curled around him in his bed. Her skin wasn't feverish anymore and she smelled different, a little more subdued but no less enticing. Her body just wasn't projecting that she was at her most fertile anymore. This was it, then. She'd be going back to somewhere away from him, and he'd be left wanting. Maybe she was just trying to turn him down in a nice way, only having intended to use him for help through her heat. Well, wasn't that what he'd agreed to? When did feelings start getting involved in all of this?

She took a shower while he washed her clothes for her. She’d barely worn more than one of his t-shirts, if she did at all bother getting dressed. Clothes just got in the way, but she needed them to shield her body from the food (although when she’d dropped a piece of barbecue chicken and it rolled down from her chest to her lap and he’d licked the trail of it off her skin…) She sighed, rinsing her hair. It had been an amazing five days and she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t disappointed to wake up and find that her heat was through. She was also disappointed every time she laid there with his knot buried deep inside of her, her mating gland burning with every breath he fanned across it, a cruel reminder that he had not marked her like she’d needily begged. She knew it was ridiculous to be disappointed about that, she knew that she was really happy that he actually respected her wants and wishes and that he was giving her the time and space that she had asked for, but how did she go back on that and insist that she was just being stupid? That she really did want to mate with him, now and forever, and that he just needed to mark her and seal the deal. 

As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of his fluffy black towels around her body, she moved to look at herself in his mirror. She looked...different. There was something of a glow to her skin, a twinkle to her eye, and a series of little bruises down her neck and across her chest, ones that she knew he sported as well, the only marks that they had allowed each other. She was so pleased to see the physical proof of their week on her body, and one hand fell to her stomach, wondering if there was further proof already inside. Her pills had been stolen along with her blockers, and she had just gone through her most fertile time...she needed to talk to Kylo about this. They hadn’t been in their right minds before for this type of a moment, but now was probably the best time. 

She’d been texting with Rose whenever she found the energy to. Rose gave up few details about her little tryst, playing coy while also trying to keep Rey focused on her far more important matter at hand. Rose had contacted the clinic and they had insisted on Rey having an exam before they issued her any type of meds, which both women understood the logic of. Pregnancy was delicate, even amongst fertile Omegas, and any type of strong medication like a blocker would harm that. As for Plutt, Rose had told a partial lie: Rey was hit by a car and had been taken to the hospital. The one little thing Rose had let slip about her newly found partner was that he worked in sanitation at a hospital and he helped her fabricate the necessary documents. Plutt had been pissed but Rose had insisted that she was able to handle it. Rey just needed to get back to working as soon as possible. 

“Hey, Kylo?” Rey called out, stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. She wondered where he was, some lingering hormones from her heat temporarily panicking that he had abandoned her. She had to tamper those down and insist that it was  _ fine _ . This house was just massive and he could go anywhere he wanted in it. 

He appeared in the doorway to the bedroom a moment later, hands stained with grease. While she'd been showering, he'd gotten her dirt bike out of the bed of his truck and filled it up with gas for her with the spare can he reserved for the lawn mower. And while he was at it, he'd also wiped it down with a damp cloth, trying to get the dirt and dust off of it. Honestly, some particles had seemed to be embedded into the paint itself. “Yeah?” he asked, frowning slightly as he wiped his hands with a rag and tucked it into his pocket. 

She looked absolutely tantalizing with just a towel on, but her heat was over and that meant so was his rut. He could control himself like a normal, civilized person instead of an animal. 

Seeing him with grease on his hands like that...Rey bit her lip, all other thoughts falling from her mind. “Okay, well, that’s definitely good news,” she said quietly, her eyes tracking him up and down. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, he cocked his head to the side. “What's good news?” What on Earth was she talking about? 

She closed the gap between them, sliding her hands up his chest. “I definitely still want to fuck you, even without the heat fogging up my brain.” 

A small, knowing smirk touched his lips as he looked down at her, so small next to him. “Oh, is that so?” He definitely still wanted to have sex with her again, but at the same time...it would only make it harder for her to leave. It wasn't even like she was leaving for forever. He'd see her soon enough again, but you don't fuck someone on the first date. Well...technically they were past that part. He'd violated her body in nearly every possible way in the week they'd shared and he knew  _ exactly _ how to make her moan quick and loud. There had to be some book on this.  _ 'Help! I Fucked A Person I Want to Mate But They Want To Take Things Slowly!’ _ Yeah, surely there was some reading material out there on this subject. 

“Uh-huh,” she said, biting her lip harder to keep from pouncing on him. She’d need to have him scent her before she left. She hated that she had to wash it away, but they’d only showered one other time together (and even then, it was more like glorified fucking in a shower with very little cleaning involved) so she needed to rinse their combined come off her body. If only because crusty spend was so not cute. 

“Oh, but, no, there’s something more we need to discuss. Something serious,” she said, shaking her head to keep herself focused. “Maybe we should sit down?” she gestured to armchairs he had in his bedroom because apparently rich people liked having sitting rooms in their bedrooms. 

“Rey, asking someone to sit down before discussing something never ends well. What is it?” he asked as he moved to sit anyway, leaning forward until his forearms were resting on his knees. 

“Do you remember all of those times I begged you to...um...to give me a child, I guess? How do you actually feel about that? About having a child, I mean?” Rey asked softly, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “I am--was on the pill. And I haven’t had it these last five days because it was stolen along with my blockers. And if I remember anything from school, it’s that perfect mates can conceive no matter what during a heat and I don’t know about you but I think we just might be and so I need to know what you want to do. About it, I mean. If there is an...it. Well, not an it. A baby. Our baby. Oh god.” She groaned, resting her head in her hands miserably. 

This was not at all how she imagined this last week would go. From getting hit by the car and meeting Kylo to guessing that he’s her perfect mate and then waking up from her heat to realize that there stood a few real possibility that she could  _ actually _ be in the process of becoming pregnant right now...not what she’d anticipated in the slightest. 

She didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t want to face whatever expression there was on his face. She just needed to hear his answer and then she’d get her clothes out of the dryer no matter how dry and head home to deal with whatever that answer was. 

Kylo gave her a very owlish blink, eyes wide and alarmed. “Uhm…” he hesitated, floundering for words. Honestly, he hadn't really thought that much about this part. She was absolutely right, though. They'd had unprotected sex  _ many  _ times while she was extremely receptive. “Well, I mean, obviously I would take care of it. And you.” He rubbed the back of his neck slightly, face squinched up. “Not really any part of our meeting was planned, so it makes sense that this wouldn't be, either. Being completely honest, I sort of hope you aren't, just so that I can get to know  _ you _ better without learning you and a baby, but if it does happen, I'll love it no matter what. What do  _ you _ want, Rey? I know neither of us are really ready to be parents, but…”

“Oh,” she replied quietly, already moving to protect something that couldn’t even be there. He was saying in as pretty language as he could that he didn’t want a child right now. She knew she should feel some sort of happiness that it was because he wanted to get to know her, like she’d asked, but everything else so far had been such a whirlwind. And they’d have more than nine months to figure each other out. Hell, if  _ she _ was being honest, she was planning on agreeing to mark each other after a solid month of dating, and she wasn’t sure that she was going to be able to wait even that long. She may have never thought about being a mother until five days ago, but she’d be damned if anything could keep her from it now. 

“I guess we’ll just...wait and see,” she finally finished, staring down at the ground. Weren’t the worse of the hormones supposed to be over now? 

Pushing himself back to his feet, he stood in front of her and reached down to take both of her hands in his, squeezing gently before moving them to cover her stomach. “Rey, I will be happy either way, no matter what. Baby or no baby, as long as I can be with you.” He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face up so he could see her. He frowned slightly at the look on her face--protective and sad. How would they even do this? They'd buy all the baby stuff needed, of course, but would she want it at his house or her studio? Would she even be ready to live with him by then? Could he even wait that long?

“Okay,” she replied quietly. She sniffled, immediately annoyed that she was this upset about something that could very well not be happening, and she brought a hand up to rub her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m being ridiculous. I thought the worst of the hormones were over but apparently not. And thank you, by the way, for taking a look at my bike. Although I have to admit that I’m rather protective over what happens with it, so if I find out you did anything untoward to it, I’m going to have to fight you. Maybe I can try my hand at a sword, too.” 

“Easy there, tiger. I didn't do anything to it other than fill it up and wipe it down. I would never dream of tampering with another person’s vehicle. That's nearly as bad as hitting on their mate.” He smirked slightly before kissing her forehead. “I'd love to teach you swordfighting. Maybe we can make it a date?” Provided she wasn't pregnant, of course. If she was, then he was going to dote on her hand and foot and not let her do anything remotely dangerous. 

She brightened at that. “That sounds like a really great date. You definitely get points for uniqueness, Ren.” She leaned forward, needing to be closer to him. “How much longer do you think my clothes have?” She’d begun to trail her hands up his fabulously hard chest again, sliding up to his shoulders and locking them around his neck where she gently massaged at his gland. She rubbed her wrists over it, scenting him and soothing him. Seducing him. She wanted to see what sex was like off heat.

Running his eyes over her as he thought about her question, he narrowed his eyes and smirked again. It felt so good to have her touching his gland, and his eyes fluttered slightly at the contact. “Long enough.” He bent down to grab her thighs and haul her up against his body, wrapping her legs around his waist as he crushed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. From everything he’d read and learned in school, it was considered bad form to knot someone when they weren’t in heat. He’d have to make sure to pull out just enough so that he didn’t. 

Bringing her over to his bed, their mouths still locked together, he gently laid her down on it, his body hovering over hers. Now he was going to give her the attention she deserved. He broke from her mouth reluctantly, unwilling to part with her soft lips, and he slid slowly down her length, opening the towel from around her chest and kissing across every inch of skin exposed to him. He licked at her collar bone before moving lower and rolling his tongue across one of her nipples, having peaked just a little in the cool air conditioning. Satisfied, he wrapped his mouth around her breast and took as much as he could into his mouth, letting his tongue trail hot and slow across her.

“Oh God, Kylo! Just like that,” she gasped, threading her hands through his hair to hold his head to her. She could vaguely recall him mouthing at her breasts during her heat, but she was so lost in every other sensation that she couldn’t bring a single time to her clear mind. This felt like the first time, feeling his hot mouth around her aching nipple. 

It was a wonderful feeling, he seemed to know exactly how to touch her. She decided to ignore the realization this meant that he had practice. He’d admitted to not going through ruts alone but at the time she’d been cooling off from her heat and she hadn’t given it too much thought. But now she was feeling both the ache of knowing he’d been with others before her and the pleasure of knowing that he was with her now, and she was the one he was going to mark and claim. No one else mattered anymore. There was just them.

Smiling against her skin, he rolled his eyes up to look her for just a moment before letting them close, losing himself in the feeling of her under his tongue. Her skin was so smooth and soft here, untouched by anything except his mouth and hands. He brought his free one up to cover her other breast, teasing her nipple lightly before pinching it, rubbing it between his fingers as he sucked on the other side. He broke off for just a moment to say, “You taste so fucking good all over,” and then dove back down again. He wanted to show her that he was capable of doing more than just rutting into her like a beast. He could take his time, show her his affection, and bring her body to more than just a forced orgasm because her heat demanded it. 

This way, she could truly enjoy the feelings and let them simmer before building, before she came just the same. “I’m going to go down on you, Rey. We didn’t have much time before, but I’m definitely going to take my time  _ now.” _

Rey blushed at that declaration. Aside from three seconds of penetration when she was seventeen with her Beta friend, Kylo was her first...everything. She couldn’t believe he was going to do that, too. She’d heard girls at school whispering about it, and more than one had said it was just so uncomfortable because you’re just laid bare underneath him and he just kind of...went for it with a sloppy lack of skill and it wasn’t at all pleasurable like they’d read about in romance novels. One girl was even brave enough to ask about the particulars of oral sex during health class, on the day they’d brought in a female Omega to answer any questions the girls had. The Omega had laughed and said that it could be  _ very _ pleasurable, if the guy knew what he was doing. Otherwise, she agreed, it could be an uncomfortable experience. Communication was key, she’d told them. 

“Oh--okay,” Rey agreed with a shaky nod. 

“Tell me if you don’t like something,” he murmured against her skin, sliding back along the bed, kissing down her body until his mouth was hovering just over her mound. Looking up at her again, he smiled at her encouragingly before settling between her thighs, each of her legs thrown over his shoulders. Leaning down to where she was sopping wet, even without the added slick from her heat, he inhaled, some primal instinct telling him that yes, she was good, she was worth doing this to. And fuck if she didn’t smell amazing.

His breath was hot against her, teasing for just a moment before he ran his tongue over her in a broad stripe from her core up to her clit. 

“Oh!” she gasped out, her eyes popping wide open in surprise. That felt...she didn’t know. “Keep...keep going,” she encouraged. She wanted to know, though. She wanted to give it her own judgement.

Humming against her, Kylo nodded faintly, pushing his face a little more deeply against her, sliding his tongue across her wetness over and over, trying different patterns and variations until he settled on wrapping his lips around the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top and giving a few gentle sucks as he prodded at her with one finger. He glanced up at her along the line of her body, eyebrows raised slightly in askance. Did she like this? Did she want more?

“Oh Alpha, just like that!” she moaned loudly, twitching beneath him as he sucked her clit. That felt incredible, nearly indescribable. It was like her nerves were all alight and focused solely there, the little bundle doing its best to drive her wild. And with Kylo’s finger lazily dragging in and out of her, it felt unrushed and just  _ so  _ delicious. “Fuck, Kylo, that feels--this is--oh  _ god!”  _

Groaning into her, Kylo closed his eyes as he focused, intent on making her come this way. Fuck, she tasted so good, and as the taste of her filled his mouth, he added another finger to fill her up, turning and curling them so they pressed right up against her g-spot. Dragging them over and over it again as he sucked her harder, he reached his other hand up and began to pluck at her nipple, adding even more stimulation to the mixture of sensation they already had going on. “I want you to come in my mouth, Rey,” he whispered against her, nuzzling deeper. “I want to taste every bit of you.”

She shuddered beneath his demand, so willing to respond as if it had been a true Alpha order. Her body begged for release, that coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter as he stroked her more and more. “I’m gonna--Oh fuck, Alpha-- _ Oh! _ ” she keened out, grinding herself into his face eagerly. This was obscene and depraved and delicious and she never wanted it to end. 

But  _ oh  _ how it ended. She came with a high-pitched cry, her body bowing as the sensations rolled over her. She could feel herself leaking out onto his hand, slick released from her body in a rush nearly as sudden as it had been when she was in heat. She distantly thought that she should be embarrassed for coming so hard, especially on his face, but as she laid there moaning and mewling, she didn’t care. She was weightless and breathless and so happy she had found her Alpha. 

Licking her through it all, even as her thighs threatened to crush his head, he smiled against her, murmuring, “Mmm, such a good girl, to come for me like that. God, you just taste so…” He’d punctuated  _ that _ with another broad stroke of his tongue against her. He gave her a second to cool down before he lifted himself from between her legs, standing at the foot of the bed. “Can I fuck you now, my little Omega?” He didn't know if her body would be too spent from everything they'd done in the past week. That was a  _ lot _ of rough sex.

“God, yes,  _ please! _ ” she immediately replied. She was exhausted and spent and completely keyed up to go again. She wondered for a moment if she could ask him to knot her again. Was that bad form outside of a heat? 

Looking at her, travelling his eyes along her body, he lowered himself back down to her, situating himself more comfortably between her legs again. He was propped up on one forearm beside her head, and as he reached his other hand down to guide himself into her, he kissed her softly, taking his time to explore every curve and angle of her mouth, moving his hips into hers slowly on this first pass. Without her going through a heat, her body was a little more resistant, but that was normal. She was still exceedingly wet, and with her first orgasm her body was a little more relaxed. 

It felt like sliding home, as he sheathed himself fully. His knot wasn't trying to form just yet, so he could enjoy the feeling of her taking all of him for now. As he pulled out, the withdrawal agonizingly slow, he drove in again, a bit harder, a bit faster, repeating the process until he was fucking her again, though not nearly to the frenzy it had been in the past few days. 

Groaning, he dropped his head down beside hers, rubbing his gland along the one in her neck, scenting her. He liked smelling like her, and he wanted to return the favor. He tried to pin it on the idea to ward off other Alphas, and while that wasn't necessarily untrue, he just wanted her to smell like him. 

She could hardly form any words, all her thoughts coming out as tiny pants of “yes" and “more". She purred to the sensation of him scenting himself on her, delighting in the idea that she would leave here smelling like him. She already knew she belonged to him and he to her, but she needed to be 100% positive instead of 99.9% like she was now. 

She let out a tiny yelp of surprise when he snuck a hand between them to rub at her clit, her pleasure increasing immeasurably.  “Oh my god, Kylo! Yes, Alpha, right there! I’m gonna come!” 

“That's it,” he murmured roughly against her ear, his breath coming in shaky sighs from exertion and trying to keep his weight off of her. He circled his thumb around her sensitive bundle of nerves, turning his head to lick along her neck in time with his strokes and his thrusts, mouthing blindly at her skin. He wouldn't mark her, of course, but she smelled and tasted so good there, like his favorite candy melting on his tongue. 

He ground his hips into hers, feeling the fluttering of her around him as her orgasm finally came with another rush of fluids. Burying his face against her neck, he gave a low rumbling moan and shuddered, as he came, croaking her name, slowing his pace a little to keep from overstimulating either of them too much. He leaned down to kiss her jaw softly before rolling onto the bed beside her, staring up at the ceiling for a moment until he asked, “How was that? Still just as good?”

She let out a breathless laugh, still seeing stars as she stared up at his ceiling. “It was amazing. Like, I somehow think it was more amazing than the heat sex was, if only because I can remember it, and the...um...well, that thing you did.” She turned her head to look at him, her cheeks tinted pink. “But I did miss your knot.” 

“Really? I figured it was frowned upon to knot someone when they aren't in heat.” He chuckled, a soft rumbling sound, as he rolled onto his side and smiled down at her, head propped up in his hand as he panted to steady his breathing. “Well, maybe next time?” He asked hopefully, looking at her with wide, unintentional puppy eyes. 

She bit her lip and nodded earnestly. “Absolutely yes. When will that be, by the way? Is tonight too soon for our first date?” She moved to get closer to him, her legs brushing his. She wanted to touch him always, her body practically thrumming when they were close. 

Logically, she knew that they would have to spend  _ some  _ time apart, or else her request that they wait to mark each other would be fruitless. She wanted to see if she would yearn for him, or if it was only the lingering hormones from her heat that was making her mating gland burn like this still. If she missed him while they were apart, she’d know it was true. If she could easily go back to her old life and just carry on...well, at least the sex had been great. But her heart clenched to even  _ think  _ that thought. There was no way. 

He wanted to plan a date with her, he really did, but he also wanted to have time to come up with something good. “How about later this week? I'll call or text you. Which do you prefer?” He’d have to get her number. He himself usually preferred texting, but for her, he'd make an exception. Would dinner and a movie be too cliche? Maybe. Or maybe she would really like doing the really traditional stuff. 

Truthfully, he wasn't very good at courting people, and he wasn't very good at opening up, but with Rey, he had this urge to be as completely honest and bare as possible. He wanted her to know him, inside and out. 

She tried to keep her disappointment from her face. No, that was okay. It was good. They had just spent five days straight together, she didn’t need to take up any more of his time. It was better this way. She’d get to think and reflect and go back to the clinic and get checked out. She wasn’t this clingy. 

“Either works for me. I can text while I’m working or we can talk on the phone when I’m free,” she replied, keeping her tone as bright as she could. 

She scooted away from him, rolling over and off the bed. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself again, tucking it in tightly as she tried to shrug off the sting of rejection. This was fine. He just wanted space from her. It made sense. Alphas were known for being territorial and she’d spent a long time in his. He probably wanted time to be alone in his den to think, too. He wasn’t rejecting her, he was just trying to sort his thoughts, too. She really hoped that was true. “I’m going to go check on my clothes.” 

Watching her leave, he was pleased she was comfortable enough in his house to do stuff without asking, but he also frowned, scenting the change in her mood as she walked by him. Had he done something wrong?

While she was checking on her clothes, he wiped himself up and pulled on some of his own, buttoning the shirt into place, his pale hands a light contrast to the red plaid. 

He found her about a minute later and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, leaning down to kiss along her neck. He wanted to scent her again,  _ just _ to make sure. “What are you thinking?” he asked, still able to tell her mood was different than before. 

“That this might be the cleanest my clothes have ever been. They really mean high efficiency, huh?” she replied, sliding her beige tank top down her torso. Her gray leggings felt incredibly soft, more than even when she bought them, and her top laid like it was supposed to, not threatening to ride up her hips at all. 

She melted into his touch, tilting her chin back to give him better access to her glands and humming in pleasure. He liked her, she was positive. Distance was good. 

Making a noise of agreement, he smiled and gave her a small nip before straightening again, instead resting his chin on her head. They should probably get going, honestly. He had a job he had to go do later, fixing an old family friend’s roof. Maz was ancient, and no one was really sure of her age, but she was a good friend of Leia’s, so he helped out whenever he could. He'd always tried to refuse payment, but she wouldn't hear of it, insisting hard work demanded a reward. 

“Rose won’t be home for a little while, so I was going to go out for lunch.  Besides being a great bar with the greatest owner on Earth, Takodana actually has a great lunch menu,” Rey offered tentatively. Sure, distance was good, but she wasn’t ready to go  _ just yet _ . And she really did want to time her getting home with Rose’s so they could sell her car accident story more. 

“Is that an invitation?” he smirked, folding his arms across his chest. He'd rolled up the sleeves on the shirt to expose his forearms because hey, roof work got hot. “Sounds like you're eager to go back to the scene of the crime.” Truth be told, he visited the bar frequently, though never during lunch hours.

She smiled shyly. “I mean, if you want to join me, you’re welcome to. If you don’t have any immediate plans for the afternoon, I don’t see why enjoying the greatest fried foods ever together is such a bad idea. If it just so happens to be the place we met, maybe it’s a lucky spot for us. I’m sure Maz would be tickled pink to think that she somehow set us up.” 

“Yeah, that's fine. I need to go over what exactly she wants me to fix on her roof again. I think she told me something about her gutters last night, but honestly, I was a bit preoccupied and don't remember.” He smiled back before gently taking her hand, then leading her outside. Her dirt bike was sitting in the open garage, and he rolled it out, wondering if he should throw it into the back of his truck again or if she wanted to ride it there. 

“So you know Maz, too?” She asked, striding up to her bike. She inspected it carefully, running her hands over every little bit of it to make sure that it hadn’t somehow fallen under any harm since last she was with it. While she didn’t want to leave Kylo quite yet, she did miss the sensation of riding her bike. She noted with a smile that he’d also cleaned off her helmet. As she looked back over her shoulder at him, she couldn’t help but think that he’d still be sexy, even with a helmet on. 

Nodding, he shrugged, “Yeah, for as long as I can remember. Family friend and all that. She's basically like my aunt, grandmother and that one crazy cousin every family seems to have.” He looked her over again, smiling at how adorable she looked against the bike. Some protective Alpha part of him wanted him to drive her wherever so she wouldn't get hurt (because if she got into an accident on that bike she was toast), but the more human side insisted that she would be  _ fine,  _ that she could definitely take care of herself as far as this went. 

“So it really is like we were somehow fated to each other,” she whispered, a blush coloring her cheeks. She had no idea when she’d turned into this gushy, romantic-type of person, and she had the distinct feeling that Rose was going to tease her endlessly about it. But it wasn't like she could very well  _ control  _ that her heart skipped a beat whenever she looked at him, and it certainly wasn’t in her control how her breath was stolen away in those rare moments he smiled so fully at her, beautiful lips and teeth and just everything. And that wasn’t even to mention what he did to her sexually. Gods, had it really only been a week? 

“Do you want to follow me or do you want me to follow you?” She asked, moving to straddle her bike. 

“I’ll follow you,” he said immediately. Perhaps his words were a bit more true than he'd realized when he'd said them and as he went to get into his truck, he thought about it a bit more. He hadn’t been lying; he would follow her everywhere. Oh god, he was in a bit deeper than he’d thought, which was saying a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was a lot of plot, we decided to give you more sooner <3


	5. Who Doesn't Like Tacos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes home and talks to Rose. Kylo and Finn meet. Kylo and Finn meet Plutt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took 5ever. We sorta wrote ourselves into an awkward corner where we couldn't figure out where it cut it down (this is what happens when you don't write episodically. Heed our warnings!!!) soooo.........enjoy a nearly 9K mega chapter!

Chapter 5 

The bar was pretty empty, which was to be expected for mid-day. There were a few people eating in the booths, but they were secluded in the corner. Kylo and Rey were, coincidentally (or maybe not), sitting at the same spot at the bar that they'd met at, except the seat that had been between them was missing.

Their knees were brushing as they talked, sending little jolts of electricity up Kylo’s leg with every touch. How was this even possible? They were still getting to know each other, but this strange connection was undeniable. 

He popped another fry into his mouth, grinning at Rey about something she'd said before he saw Maz approaching them behind the counter, her large eyes kind and twinkling. “Hey Maz,” he greeted with an easy smile.

“Now isn't this a sight to warm an old woman’s heart,” she said, moving around behind the counter, getting two glasses out. She polished them with a cloth for a moment before she filled them both up with a light beer and then slid them over to the pair.

Kylo took his gratefully, taking a sip before setting it back down on a coaster. It wouldn't do to ruin the beautiful wooden countertop that he'd built. 

“Thank you, Maz,” Rey said, accepting her glass. 

She blushed under the old woman’s scrutinizing eyes, magnified so widely by her glasses. Rey  _ knew _ that Maz knew. That little smirk at the corner of her lips could mean nothing else. And if she didn’t know from her innate Maz-ness, she could scent it. The old woman may be past her own days of going into heat, but the nose never dies down. Rey just  _ knew  _ she could smell the way the two youngsters before her reeked of one another's scent. 

“I missed you for Thursday night cleanup, Ben. This bar was not a pretty place after the First Order win, plus some wild Alphas tried to start a fight over a pretty little Omega going through her first heat. I can only hope she made it through okay, it’s not an easy thing to go through your first heat with someone twice your size,” Maz said, pinning Kylo with a motherly stare that said  _ you better have been gentle  _ but with a twinkle in her eyes that said she knew the heat-sex was anything but. 

Suddenly blushing hard, the tips of his ears red and his cheeks super warm, Kylo looked away from Maz’s eyes, off to stare intently at the wall. “Yeah, sorry about that. The clean-up, I mean.” He hadn't really thought about if he'd been too big for her for a first heat or not. It seemed to be just fine afterwards, but was she really okay? “As for the other, I think she made it through all right. But she  _ is _ sitting right here, so maybe ask her.”

“Oh god please don’t,” Rey mumbled, ducking down on the stool as if she could make herself disappear. 

Maz let out a hearty hearty laugh, tossing her bar tag over her shoulder.  “I was a young Omega once, too. I had this boyfriend, a great big bear of a man, at the very least the same height distance between you two, and...well, it was a fine time, let me tell you. But he and I weren’t the mating types and we simply enjoyed all the crazy, wild, rough sex we could when we could.” She smiled at Kylo. “You call him Uncle Chewie, but I had a very different name for him.” 

Wrinkling his nose at the mental image she produced, Kylo shook his head. “I can't unsee that, now. Oh god,” he said a minute later. “You poor woman!” Uncle Chewie was a  _ huge _ man to anyone, but in comparison to Maz, who wasn't even five feet tall, well...best not to think about the mechanics of it. 

Looking over at Rey, he said earnestly, “I'm sorry if I was, uhm, you know...too rough.” They could both finish dying of embarrassment now. 

“ _ No!  _ No. You were...it was fine,” she leaned in close to him, hoping Maz wouldn’t hear as she whispered, “I really liked it. You were perfect. I look forward to doing it...again.” She knew he had said he’d see her through every heat and everything that they’d discussed since then seemed to support that. 

Maz craned her neck a moment and then frowned, shaking her head softly. They hadn’t marked each other yet. She’d need to give Ben a stern talking to, in private, of course, about the importance of marking your perfect mate when you found her. Rey needed someone to help get her out of the horrible life she was in and Ben was the perfect man for the job, while Ben needed someone to love him like he always wanted and Rey was perfect for that job. Ben had so much of his father in him: a tough exterior that belied the soft man inside who would do anything and everything for his woman, his mate. Maz had to wonder if they would wait until Rey’s next heat in six months to mark each other and try for a child, as biology demanded. Could they hold out that long? She knew Han and Leia hadn’t. 

“You two kids enjoy your lunch, on the house, of course. And then I will see you, Ben Solo, at  _ my  _ house for some much needed repairs.” She winked at Rey. “You should see him do it. If you’re lucky, he’ll do it shirtless.” 

“I really wouldn't mind seeing that, but I should get back to Plutt,” Rey sighed sadly. Rose had said she would be home in the next hour and they were going to meet a block away from the apartment. 

Rolling his eyes at Maz, Kylo shook his head. The woman was absolutely incorrigible. Only a handful of people were allowed to call him Ben, and he'd have to include Rey in that group now, too. Since she had to get back, that was a conversation he'd have to have with her another time.

“All right,” he said reluctantly, leaving a generous tip on the counter for the older woman. “I'll walk you back to your bike.”

When they were back outside, he kissed her cheek gently before letting her go with a reminder to call him if she needed help with anything. 

She felt her heart break with every mile she put between them as she sped off to meet Rose, but that also reassured her. Clearly she liked him if she was already missing him like this. Maybe she would call him later tonight? Maybe he’d wanted to even FaceTime with her? She knew she definitely wanted to see his face again soon. It was only now that she realized that she didn’t have a single photo of him, although she quickly realized that technically, she had an unlimited number of them. She vaguely recalled seeing his jersey hanging in Maz’s bar (surrounded by what looked like a memorial?) and she knew what team he’d played for, so he was reasonably just a Google away. 

She saw Rose immediately in the liquor store parking lot where they’d agreed to meet, sitting in her little beat up Beetle. Rose had hopped out of her car the moment she heard Rey’s engine, looking both giddy as could be as well as worried out of her mind. Rey smiled beneath her helmet, knowing that only Rose could pull off such a feat. She parked next to her and was immediately squashed in a bear-sized hug before she could even properly set her helmet on the seat.

“Oh hey, Rose! Nice to see you, too,” Rey chuckled even as she struggled to breathe. 

Rose clung just a little bit more tightly before pulling back with a relieved smile. “You're alive!” she laughed. “I was so worried, but so happy for you at the same time. Sooooo, what's the scoop? How was your first heat with an Alpha?”

Rey turned bright red immediately, chewing her lip. “It was definitely an event. What about you, you met someone, too!” She hoped that maybe distracting Rose by getting her to gush over her own guy would work. While part of her was dying to share everything that had happened to her over the last five days with her bestie and fellow Omega, she also wanted to keep it to herself. Even though they’d left things so positively, she couldn’t help but feel like the situation was somehow fragile, as if it was a bubble waiting to pop. 

“Oh my gosh, he's so nice! I think you'll like him. He's a Beta, and like I told you, he works at the hospital, but that's not even the best part. He took me to dinner and everything and he's from the foster system too, so he knows how rough it can be,” she babbled, smiling brightly. “And I told him you were my best friend and he said he wants to meet you sometime, but it's still pretty new, so I dunno when that'll be.”

“Rose, that’s amazing!” Rey beamed. She then let out a sardonic laugh. “Can you imagine how much those bitchy Omega’s on that board would flip out if they knew you were cavorting with a “lowly Beta”? They’d hunt you down, I swear.” 

“Right?! Like, I know our numbers are low, but they're not  _ that _ low. But enough about me--what about you?! I want details.  _ Copious _ details,” Rose enthused, almost clapping her hands in anticipation. “Spill! Because we probably won't get time for a while once we get back and I don't think I can wait that long.”

“Let’s sit in your car, at least. I don’t need the whole world hearing about it,” Rey said, already heading to the passenger seat. When they were both settled, she began. “Okay, well, for starters, we met at Takodana. I’d had such a shitty night that I really needed something to distract me and I figured it was late enough that no Alphas would be out hunting. Well, it was my luck that it was some...sports championship...thing, and the place was still  _ packed _ . I ranted and raved about how much I hate sports to this rando at the bar, who humored me for the most part because I was unbelievably rude and he left. And then this loser trio of Alphas closed in on me, as my blockers had worn off and they could smell my heat coming in, and suddenly I was close to being assaulted. Lucky me, the original Alpha I was ranting to came to my rescue...in more ways than one. He took me back to his place, knotted me so,  _ sooooo _ good over and over until it finally ended this morning.” 

“Oh my goooood, so he was basically your knight in shining armor. What does  _ it _ feel like? Being knotted?” Rose never had been, and being with a Beta, she probably never would unless things went south. She was turned in her seat to stare at Rey, eyes wide with expectation. She'd read about it on forums, of course, and then there was a whole porn section dedicated to it, so she'd seen it, but hearing about it from her best friend and fellow Omega was like hearing about it for the first time again. 

“Oh my god, Rose, it’s just--it’s--it’s  _ incredible _ ! I’ve never even imagined that it could feel so good, being expanded that far always seemed like it should really hurt, but when it happens you just feel so happy and full and satisfied and  _ full _ . Not to mention what it feels like to have him continue to come while he’s locked in there. It’s insanely arousing, knowing that you drove him to that point. I always thought those girls in porn were doing all that screaming because it was scripted but...good lord Rose, I almost screamed myself hoarse because of him. It’s just...I don’t know.” She bit her lip again, smiling as she looked down at her lap. “But honestly, I think it felt that amazing because he’s...well...Rose, I think he’s my perfect mate.” 

Rose stared for a long moment, her mouth open in a little  _ oh _ as she processed that. “Oh god, so you're like...oh my god, you're so lucky, Rey! That is so rare! Like, I can count on one hand the number of people I know that have found their mates. I mean, I’m pretty sure that's how it is with me and Finn, too, but like... I'm not 100% certain yet. He's just so sweet and he makes me melt, and oh gosh, I'm blushing just thinking about our night together.” She fanned her face for a moment before smiling again. “And he got those documents for you, too, so we shouldn't have too big an issue with Plutt.”

“Wait, Rose, you didn’t tell me  _ that _ part! Oh my god! That’s amazing!” Rey squealed, surging forward to hug her friend. “How did we get this lucky? We’re just two lowkey criminals trying to make the best out of the shittiest lives ever and we find our mates? Really? Please tell me that this isn’t a joke.” She pulled back, sighing happily. “And please tell Finn thank you, and I’m very excited to meet him. I’d love to have you both meet Kylo as soon as possible, too. We’re supposed to go on a date later this week, so I’ll get a feel for how he feels about meeting the friends then.” 

She then gasped, realizing she’d left out a huge chunk of detail. “Oh! I forgot to tell you the funniest part of all of this! So while I’m sitting there, ranting and raving about how much I hate sports and athletes and all that junk...he is an ex-player for the very team we’re being forced to watch. Rose, I’m going to be  _ mated _ to one of those ultra-rich muscled-up testosterone-crazy Alphas that I’ve always detested! When I told him I was worried about you, his first response was that we could go get you and you’d be perfectly safe on the other end of the house because it was just that stupidly big.” 

“He must be some catch for you to give up your morals about those sports,” Rose giggled, giving a happy sigh of her own. She checked the time on the dash, cringing. “As much as I would love to stay and chat about this all day, and believe me, I would, Plutt’s expecting us. You, mostly. Though I don't know how much of this car hitting story he's going to buy. You don't look hurt at all.” She ran her eyes over Rey’s body quickly. There were no bruises or scrapes or anything.

“You should have seen the bruise I had until I got with Kylo. I can’t even be mad that his pheromones helped heal me, it was ridiculously painful,” Rey sighed. “I mean, we can always...do it again.” She immediately winced to imagine Kylo’s horror at the thought that she’d purposefully allowed herself to be hit by a car just to sell a story to her horrible...boss? But if Plutt knew she’d been gone for five days having heat-sex, he’d know she was an Omega, and then he’d do to her what he’d tried to do to the other girl. Omega’s born into rich or even middle class families had it made, living nice, safe lives free to hunt down any Alpha they wanted. But an Omega born into the life of the poor...she and Rose knew what laid ahead of them if their designation was ever discovered. She could handle a little hit with a car if it meant keeping her secret safe for as long as she was still stuck with Plutt. 

“Rey...I think that may be the stupidest idea yet. But...we might  _ have _ to.” Rose frowned in thought for a while as she began driving, trying to think of a way to sell their story without maiming her friend. “Well, you did mention Plutt to your sexy boyfriend and he offered a solution. What if we hired him to give Plutt a good scare? God knows that man needs it.”

“I’m pretty sure he wanted to do more than just scare Plutt,” Rey muttered, remembering his passionate declaration and request that she not question him. She’d meant it when she said she didn’t care, although now she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted blood on her hands. Plutt may be scum of the earth, but he was still a person...sort of. Okay, maybe he really didn’t have any redeemable qualities. “What does Finn think about this? What did Finn think about what we do?” 

“Well, I mean, he doesn't like it. I don't think any sane person would like hearing that the person they're interested in is a criminal,” she shrugged. “But like I said, he's also from the system, so he's had to do some pretty sketchy stuff, too. I guess he used to work for some unsavory people too, running drugs. When I told him, he offered to help, but that pretty much consisted of him coming by the yard every now and then to check on us.”

“Kylo doesn’t want us going back. Either of us, I mean. He knows we’re not safe there. He offered to let you stay in his...our?...his house, if you wanted to,” Rey said. She remembered teasing that she wanted to see what her new house looked like, but she hadn’t been serious. She had no idea how to live in a house that size. All she’d ever known was tiny twin sized beds and apartments you could cross in ten strides or less. To think that mating with Kylo meant living in a mansion permanently was a bit daunting. But maybe if Rose came, too, it would feel less intimidating. 

“I don't know…” Rose mumbled. “I don't think Finn would appreciate me living with an Alpha, even if he isn't mine. And if somehow I did accept it and take him up on a very generous, crazy offer, I don't think  _ Kylo _ would like another man in his house, even if said man is a Beta, and only visiting. You know how territorial Alphas get.” Maybe they could just run away somewhere and disappear from Plutt’s grid without upsetting either mate. “You said he hasn't marked you?”

Rey sighed and shook her head. “No. It’s my fault. I asked that we not make such a big decision while in the throes of heat-passion. I’ve never felt so much like myself while simultaneously unlike myself. It’s the strangest feeling. I would have done anything he asked me to do, no matter how dirty and depraved. I mean, you know I was basically a virgin up until five days ago, but when I was in heat...well, I’m definitely not a virgin to a lot of things anymore. But I wanted to be sure that I didn’t permanently bind myself to someone I didn’t really like, so I asked that we wait. Now I’m absolutely kicking myself because I’m positive, I just  _ know _ he’s the one. Rose, I’ve waited my whole life to feel like I belong and I finally find him and I have to go and be practical. What’s wrong with me?” 

“Maybe that's just you trying to cling to your individuality. Because you know with a lot of mated pairs, whenever they go out in public,  _ especially _ with Alphas and Omegas, they always defer to the Omega as the Alpha's mate, and never really by name. It’s like you're tied to this other person. 'Oh hi, this is Kylo and Kylo’s mate’,” she imitated, adopting a horrible accent. “These laws need to change, seriously. Honestly, the opinion of Omegas just needs to change. I'm tired of being seen as a...a fucking embarrassment. Like I'm going to drop my pants and ask for the closest knot in the middle of the supermarket, you know?” She was glaring at the road now, and finally shrugged. “But hey, if it feels right, it feels right.”

“Being knotted is pretty great, but I’m really glad that you found someone you like, regardless of his designation. Like you said, if it feels right, it feels right. There’s no reason an Omega should only mate with an Alpha. It’s ludicrous,” Rey agreed. She glanced out to the busy street, knowing that they were both stalling the inevitable. She wondered if it was too late to call Kylo and take back what she said about taking care of herself. “We should just go. If Plutt doesn’t believe my story...well...I’ll deal with it.”

___________

Rey had not enjoyed dealing with it. While she was still good at ducking from the blows, Plutt had managed to grab a chunk of her hair and pull her roughly to his side, hissing about how she was going to be sorry next time she went missing that long and how her debt to him had just increased. She bit back the desire to shove it in his face that she had an Alpha for a mate, a perfect specimen who would make a chew toy of someone like him, knowing that would give her away. Instead, she clenched her jaw and accepted her punishment. 

She rubbed at her sore temples when she returned to her apartment, Rose giving her a comforting embrace as she gently stroked her hair. What was the purpose of keeping Plutt alive again? 

She waited until the pounding stopped to finally contact Kylo, noting that the sun was going down so he should probably be done soon. She closed her bedroom door and chewed her lip as she waited for him to answer the video chat. 

___________

He'd just gotten out of the shower when she'd called, and he all but ran to where his phone was charging, towel wrapped around his waist. Maz had put him through the wringer, having him do nearly everything under the sun to her house short of replacing every shingle, all the while questioning why he hadn't marked Rey. He'd tried to explain that he wanted to, but she wanted to take it slow. Maz didn't look convinced, but she respected Rey’s decision. She'd admitted to thinking they would make a good pair together, but she hadn't dreamed that they could actually be destined as mates. Funny, that. 

Hair still wet, he settled on the edge of the bed and answered the call on the last ring, surprised when a video popped up. That was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He angled the phone a bit so she could see him while he leaned in a little to get a better view.  “Hey there,” he greeted with a small smile. 

It had been awful being away from her, like part of him was missing. Had it really only been that morning that he'd last seen her? He was exhausted, his muscles sore, but he was so happy she'd called him that he perked up instantly. 

“Hi. I hope this is okay,” Rey replied, eagerly drinking in the sight of him. She watched on droplet of water drip from his hair to his shoulder, tracing the path down his chest, and she suddenly forgot what she was going to say. She could watch water drip down him all day long. 

“Yeah, this is perfect,” he smiled, looking her over again. There was something about her face that had him suddenly serious, sitting up a bit straighter, looking a bit closer. Any muscle fatigue he may have had was gone now, and he was ready to go again, ready to protect his almost-mate. “Everything okay?”

“I’m...fine. Now,” Rey replied, angling the phone away from her hairline. 

“Rey…” he frowned. “What happened? Just say the word and I'll be right there.”

“Kylo, I’m fine. I handled it. He just didn’t believe me and...well, I’ve got strong hair, at least. Means I’m good breeding stock or...whatever,” she attempted to joke lamely.

Jaw clenching, he fought the urge to just ignore what she was saying and go down there anyway. It was an instinctual urge to go defend and fix the situation, one he was finding hard to deny. “I swear…if I ever see him…” His hands were curled into fists, trembling slightly with barely checked rage. 

“Yeah, well, I’m almost tempted to introduce you really soon here,” Rey grumbled. “But if he survived  _ and  _ he found out my designation...I’d be so fucked.” 

He stared at her through the screen for a moment, trying to read just how serious she was. Finally, he just sighed and said, “I wish you'd at least accept my offer of moving you somewhere else. It doesn't have to be with me. Just...somewhere not there.” Mentally, though, he was planning so much more. If he ever came across Plutt, he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to stop. 

“I’m not safe until I am living under your roof, he will find me no matter what. At least then we will be under the Mate Protection Act. But I...I just need a bit more time until I am ready for that. At this point, I’m safest across the hall from him, where I can keep an eye on what he is doing,” she said. 

“Fine. Then I'm coming over. I'll take some blockers so he can't tell I'm an Alpha by scent.” Not that his physical appearance wasn't a dead giveaway, but… 

Rey sighed, fighting the excited feeling in her stomach at the idea of her Alpha coming to protect her. “What are you planning to do? Guard my door until I agree to live with you? Kylo, that’s ridiculous. You have a life outside of me. I’ve survived the last fourteen years with him five feet from my door, I can do it again.” 

Another droplet of water chased down the beautiful swell of muscles that were his pectorals and she felt her mouth water and her inner walls clench desperately around nothing. “However, if you want to come over for other reasons…” 

“Are you... _ booty _ calling me?” he laughed suddenly, his face broken out into a huge grin, even as the prospect of sleeping with her again so soon made his pulse race. “What happened to take it slow?”

She immediately blushed. “I mean, you don’t have to...we...um…” she trailed off, feeling embarrassed. She had no idea that she would be this...thirsty for him. Wasn’t the urge supposed to go away once the heat was over? She’d had such a non-existent libido before him. He’d absolutely ruined her, and she loved it. 

Smirking again, he shook his head and looked right at the camera as he promised, “I’ll be right there. Send me your address. But you'd have to be quiet. Can you do that for me? Can't have you waking him up across the hall.” He was pretty sure that if Plutt started banging on the door while they were having sex he  _ would _ kill him. 

Already standing, he propped the phone up on the nightstand and went to his dresser, pulling out some boxers. Dropping the towel from around his waist, he bent to pull them on quickly. He could feel her eyes on him even through the phone, and he smiled as he turned his head away to hide it. He had no issue with nudity in the slightest, like most Alphas, some biological part of their brain just saying to show off their physique. 

Rey’s throat went dry at the same moment her mouth filled with saliva. How was she so lucky as to have  _ this man  _ as her Alpha? She was very glad that he seemed to have a little self-control as she did, and that splendid view of his absolutely perfect arse...she was going to have to take a cold shower to keep herself from masturbating while he was on his way. Or maybe he’d like knowing that she’d been so turned on by him that she couldn’t help but touch herself. 

Or maybe...he’d want to watch. 

Feeling suddenly bold, she set her phone on her nightstand, popsocket keeping it angled as she scooted back on the bed and put her heels up on the bed, her hand sliding beneath the cotton sleep shorts she’d slipped on after her ordeal with Plutt. She let out a soft sigh as she slid her fingers through the slickness, surprised to find herself as wet as she was. Or maybe not. He  _ did  _ have an amazing arse, and asking her to be quiet for him awoke something inside of her that wanted to challenge that. Fuck Plutt, she was going to fuck her Alpha and she was going to  _ enjoy  _ it. 

“Naughty Alpha. You washed your Omega’s scent off you. Now no one is going to know whose you pussy belong to,” she purred, the logical side of her mind having no idea who this girl was. 

Looking over his shoulder at her, he raised an eyebrow at what he saw before turning slowly to stalk back to the phone. “I guess you'll just have to re-scent me, won't you?” It wasn't his fault he'd gotten all sweaty and she wasn't around to cover him in her smell again. He'd offered! 

Watching her hand curiously, seeing it move under the shorts, he tilted his head a little. “You can't even wait until I get there? My, my, you must be desperate indeed.”

She removed her hand, making a show of running her thumb over the viscous liquid before sliding her fingers into her mouth, moaning as she sucked them. “Possibly. You’ll have to see if you get here before I finish. I may not need you at all.”

Narrowing his eyes at the phone, he smirked slowly, almost devilishly as he reached over and said, “Send me your address.” Immediately, he pushed the button to end the call, eyes lingering on her fingers in her mouth as she disappeared. 

Rushing to get his shirt and pants on, he was out the door nearly a minute later. 

Rey smirked at her phone, proud she’d riled him up so much. She sent him her address and, thinking she might as well, sent along a photo that just highlighted the fact that she was now completely topless, angling it so he could just see the way the corner of her lip was caught between her teeth and her hand still down her shorts. Maybe that would help him get here sooner…

She threw her shirt back on and made her way quickly to Rose’s room, knocking on the door insistently. 

“Hey! Do you have any plans tonight?” Rey asked through her knocking.  

Rose flung the door open, currently applying some foundation to her forehead with a little pocket mirror. “Well, funny you should ask...Finn was gonna come over for dinner. I hope that's okay. I meant to ask you, but after the day you've had, I didn't wanna bother you too much.” She shrugged sheepishly, turning back to her little compact. 

“He’s coming over here?” Rey gasped. “Fuck. Okay, well, today is the day we both learn the very important lesson that communication is key.” She flopped down on Rose’s bed, checking her phone to see that Kylo had, indeed, received both her address and the picture. She briefly wondered when she went from sexless basically-virgin to a girl who fingered herself on video chat and sent her boyfriend topless photos. Oh, yeah, five days ago. Stupid biology. 

“So, Kylo is coming over, too,” Rey finished. “I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce the boys to each other. With Plutt...right across the hall. This is going to be interesting.” 

Rose’s eyes went wide, “What? No, oh my god. This is going to be such a mess.” She held her face in her hands as she went to sit next to Rey. “Plutt’s gonna be even more pissed at us now. If he finds out we’re Omegas…and we’ve been letting  _ men _ into the apartment. Fuck.”

“Well, what can he honestly do about it? We’re adults. We’re allowed to have...gentleman callers. So what if he literally owns our lives?” Rey groaned, hearing the hopelessness of their situation. “How much do you have left, anyway? He added another 20k onto mine for “being disobedient”.” 

Fucking Plutt. When he took in Rey, and later Rose, he gave them food (sort of) and shelter (ish), along with other “special amenities” (such as clothing and electricity) that he’d been taking close account of for the entire time he had them, at a lovely rate of 25% interest per  _ year _ . He’d crafted it so beautifully so that he’d own the girls forever. Even without their designation, he’d suggested from the moment they turned 16 that they just work off their debts through sexual favors with his potential business partners. Both girls agreed that they’d rather risk their lives in the junk yards and on the streets stealing cars then spreading their legs for men who they didn’t even know, all to continue their circle of crime. 

“I don't even know anymore. No point in keeping track of he's just going to keep extending it,” Rose groaned, falling back onto the bed with her arm covering her eyes. “I'm just saying, though. If worst comes to worst, you better unleash your sexy alpha boyfriend on him. That temper can be useful sometimes.” She giggled after a moment before asking, “Do you have an idea for dinner? I was gonna just make something small but if we're going to be doing a double date, then I guess we'll have to be better hosts.”

Rey quickly sent a new text to Kylo, warning him that the plans were slightly altered. Sitting up, she thought about the stack of takeout menus in their kitchen, as well as the money they could both possibly have. Alphas had huge appetites, she’d need to make sure they had plenty of food. And she also needed to make sure that Kylo didn’t pay. 

“Mexican takeout?” Rey suggested. “Everyone likes tacos, right?” 

“Yeah! And if they don't, then we can't be friends.” Truth be told, Rose had once won a taco eating competition. There'd been no special occasion or event or anything--just a bunch of people gathered around with a love for tacos. “I bet you I could out-eat anyone here. People underestimate me because of my size. They'll learn.”

Rey let out a loud, happy laugh. “Well, I just spent the last five days watching my Alpha eat his weight in steak, so I say game on!” she wondered if that had been normal for Kylo or if it was just his reaction to his rut. Of course, he was an athlete, so he had to eat a lot. She wondered if he really  _ could  _ out-eat Rose or if she was setting him up for failure. Rose loved tacos. 

“Do you mind ordering them? I should probably change into real clothing to impress your maybe-mate,” Rey asked, getting off the bed. 

Rose nodded and popped up off the bed behind Rey, pulling her cell phone out and immediately placing an order for a very illogical amount of tacos. If she spent $30 on 45 tacos, then that was a steal in her book. The food itself was from one of the best taco trucks in the city, run by real people that knew how to properly make them. While she was on the phone, she flitted around the kitchen, needing to somehow tidy up their little home a bit more before their mates came. They needed to show them that they could nest properly, that their private space was acceptable. 

Hearing a knock at the door a few moments later, Rose bounced over to it, nearly squealing in delight when she saw Finn standing there. She grabbed his hand and practically yanked him in, throwing her arms around his torso the minute the door was shut. “Rey! Reeeeeeey! Finn’s here!” 

“Hey there,” Finn smiled down at her, hugging her back just as happily. He held up a brown bag with a small smile. “I brought drinks,” he said nervously before handing the bag off to Rose.

Rey came out of her bedroom, pushing the backing in her small hoop earrings. She’d thrown on a simple gray dress, short sleeves and a v-neck that was just barely chaste. Unless you had quite a great height on her, so that you could look down and see the hint of lace on her bra. She smiled as she brushed her hair from her shoulder, holding out a hand to Finn. 

He smelled like a Beta, faint and clean, but still an undercurrent of something woodsy. He was handsome, dark of skin, hair, and eyes, with a sweet smile that seemed to intensify with Rose in sight. It warmed her heart to see that her bestie had found someone who looked at her like she was the sun and the moon. Maybe they were perfect mates, too? 

“Hi, I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you! My sort-of-mate Kylo will be here soon.” 

“Hey Rey, nice to meet you too!” Finn said, smiling widely as he shook her hand. Then his eyes went wide as he registered the second half of her words. “Kylo? There's like...one Kylo on the planet that I know of. It's not a very popular name. What's his last name?” He was nearly vibrating like a puppy with excitement. 

Rey cocked her head to the side, glancing at Rose as if to ask  _ is he always this excitable?  _ “Ren. His name is Kylo Ren. Have you...heard of him or something?” she supposed of wasn't that strange. Kylo was an athlete and, from what she saw at the bar, First Order seemed like a popular team. But still, it was odd to think that Rose’s boyfriend had heard of hers. 

“Oh my gooooood,” Finn cried out loudly, doing some sort of dance in place that vaguely resembled a moonwalk. “Who hasn't heard of him? He was the star player for the First Order! He was  _ amazing _ , and then the accident happened and everything. Oh my goooood, do you think I could get an autograph?” 

Rey laughed, wondering how far away Kylo was and if she should maybe warn him that Rose’s boyfriend was a huge fan. “I’m sure he’d be flattered if you asked.” She had no idea, but she hoped she was right. Kylo didn't seem like the type to scorn his fans...right?

As she turned back to get her phone, she got the sudden whiff of her favourite scent, her body going instantly towards it. She was opening the front door before he could raise his hand to knock, her heart thundering in her chest and a smile on her face. 

“Hi,” she whispered, staring up at him with butterflies in her stomach. 

Greeting her with an easy half-smile, he leaned down to kiss her gently, not even through the doorframe yet. What he really wanted was to throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed for being a god damned tease, but she'd texted him last minute to let him know they would have company. He'd mentally promised to be on his best behavior, but hormones were a strange thing. He had some emergency blockers in his pocket just in case, because he definitely didn't want to cause a scene. Pulling away from her lips with a lingering brush of his own, he smiled again, “Hi. I missed you.”

“Eight hours is forever,” she agreed, taking his hand to pull him into the apartment. 

“Niima. Tico.” 

Rey froze, feeling a cold penetrate through her body as Plutt opened his door and glared out at her. 

“What the fuck are you two doing? Are you whoring out without my permission? Who the fuck are these guys?” Plutt sneered, looking Kylo and Finn up and down. 

Kylo turned slowly, already tensing, his hands flexing. “I suppose  _ you're  _ Plutt,” he said coldly, scanning over the man. He could easily knock him on his ass.  _ Easily. _

“Kylo, don’t,” Rey whispered, wrapping both her hands around one of his. She didn’t need this to happen  _ now _ . She just wanted tacos and sex.

“I am,” Plutt replied, lumbering more into the hall. “Who are you and what are you doing with my property? I own those two, I get a say in what happens to them at  _ all  _ times. Pay up if you want to spend time with them. We can discuss a rate you are comfortable with, I’m a generous man.”

He squinted from man to man, noting that the taller of the two had a very nice watch. Rich, possibly. He wished he could see the other man better, but Rose was standing in front of him. Well, he’d ask for the same price for both girls and see what they negotiated him down to. Any money was good money. It was just a shame the girls weren’t Omegas. Looking back at the taller one, something told him that this guy was  _ definitely  _ an Alpha. He hated cocky Alphas, but he would have to deal with him if he wanted the money. 

“I'm a generous man, too,” Kylo said, his hand tensing even more in Rey’s grip. “I'm generous enough that I won't throw you through a fucking wall for what you've done to these two. Not yet, anyway.” He took a step forward, unable to stop himself. He wasn't actively  _ planning _ to hit the man today, but intimidation was good. He could work with that. 

“Yeah, seriously,” Finn said, moving around Rose to stand slightly behind Kylo and Rey. 

Both men knew the girls were more than capable of defending themselves, but if they were there and if someone was going to start some shit, they were going to finish it. 

Plutt faltered to see both men standing in defensive postures. He could maybe take on the Beta...maybe, but the Alpha...he snarled at them both, his lip curling in disgust. 

“Damn crafty women, going out and seducing muscle into protecting you. They won’t always be here, though. They’ll leave you, too, just like your good for nothing parents did. Don’t forget that,” Plutt sneered, snuffing at them before turning back and slamming his door shut. 

Rey tugged on Kylo’s hand, even as she stared at Plutt’s door. No. That wasn’t true. Kylo wasn’t going to leave her. He was going to be her mate and he was going to have children with her and they were going to be together forever. Plutt was just a fuck who was realizing that he was losing control of his two prized females as they entered adulthood. 

Glowering at the door, the muscle under his left eye twitching, Kylo debated heavily on kicking down the door to Plutt's apartment and beating his ass anyway. If that wasn't a threat if he'd ever heard one. Now he'd be even more unwilling to leave Rey at the end of the night. Something about her presence calmed him though, and he reluctantly allowed her to pull him away from the door and back into her own apartment. God, he was pissed. He was so fucking mad at the situation, and if Rey hadn't been there, he absolutely  _ would have  _ thrown Plutt through a wall. 

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled before asking where the bathroom was. After it had been pointed to, he went in and closed the door behind him. He was surprised he'd even fit in it, honestly. It was so small. Taking the blockers out of his pocket, a shot for instant relief and a pill for slow release over time, he jammed the needle into his leg and pushed the button down, kind of like with some brands of insulin needles. The thing about the blockers were that instead of making him smell like an Alpha, he would smell like absolutely nothing, not even a Beta scent. It was incredibly weird, and even  _ wrong _ , but it also helped to calm down his tempers, and tonight was not a night he wanted to rage out, as much as the other party had it coming. 

Rey smelled the shift as soon as it happened and she frowned. Was he really that upset that he had to suppress himself completely? Although this was an interesting moment for her, a true test to see if she really liked him or she was merely responding to how his pheromones reacted with hers. When he exited the bathroom, she felt a relief in her heart that, yes, he was  _ still  _ drop-dead sexy and she definitely still liked him, a lot. Even if he didn’t smell right, he was still hers. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. She tipped her head up and nuzzled at his glands, rubbing her scent on him. She was glad Rose and Finn had gone into the kitchen for their own alone moment. This was too intimate of a moment to share with others. 

Offering her a more relaxed smile, he wound his arms around her, holding her against him even more. “Yeah, I'm good. I was starting to get so pissed that I thought I might go back into rut, so...yay suppressants.” He lifted his hands slightly away from her in a little wave imitation before latching back onto her waist, angling his head to the side to give her some more room on his neck. All his life, he just wanted to belong, and with Rey, he felt that. Her scent on him was perfect, and even if he couldn't leave his own on her right now, he appreciated her doing it for him. 

“Do you like tacos?” she asked. 

Blinking down at her, he nodded. “Who  _ doesn't  _ like tacos? Why?” That was another sucky thing about suppressants. They suppressed his appetite, too. He'd lost weight enough times to stay away from the blockers if at all possible, hating the way his mom had nagged him about getting off the damn things. 

“Because that is what is for dinner,” she explained. “Come on. Let’s go try to have a normal night.” 

She led him by the hand to the kitchen, where Rose and Finn were still pressed close together, their foreheads touching and their hands cupping each others faces. Rey blushed and faltered, trying to back away before they intruded. 

Blinking at the sight before him, Kylo slid a knowing smile at Rey as he pulled her back out of the kitchen just as Finn and Rose's heads popped up. 

“We've got some time to kill before the food is due to arrive,” Rose mumbled sheepishly, smiling with a huge blush on her cheeks. 

Chuckling softly under his breath, Kylo brought Rey over to the couch in the living room (and god it was a tiny couch), and he settled down against it, pulling her into his lap so that she straddled him. “Let's try to have a normal night,” he repeated back to her before he cupped both sides of her face, his hands so large they slid into her hair, too. He dragged her down against him so that he could kiss her better, not feeling one ounce of shame since there was another couple in another part of the apartment doing the same damn thing. 

Rey squirmed uncomfortably for only a moment before desire won out. She would normally have been embarrassed but, well, Rose and Finn were doing their own thing so she guessed no one had any reason to be shy about it. She kissed Kylo back with a slowly building passion, one hand on his chest while the other threaded into his hair, pulling him in closer. She settled herself down upon him, undulating on his lap as she allowed the kiss to burn hotter. 

Sliding one hand around to the back of her neck, he held her in place while his other went down to cover her ass, squeezing every so often. God, he loved her body so much, from her golden skin to her smaller boobs, to this fabulous ass in his hand. He nibbled at her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth, biting down just a little bit harder before he soothed it with his tongue and then rose back up to delve deeper into her mouth, sweeping along every inch he could reach as he moved her back and forth against him. 

She moaned softly, grinding against him in earnest as she pulled her lips from him, kissing along his jawline and down his neck, nipping at his mating gland. She dragged her tongue across it, wishing his scent was still there but enjoying the sensation of it regardless. She sucked on it as she ground down on him harder, her hands sliding beneath his shirt to run along his abs. Damn, her Alpha was sexy as hell. 

Groaning softly at the feeling of her teeth across his gland, he almost asked her to mark him, but she wasn't ready. Part of him was angry she would tease him like this, when she wouldn't give him what he so desperately craved, and even through the suppressants, his longing tried to make itself known. He was about to gasp, to pant and to beg, the more her tongue rolled over it, but a sharp knock at the door stirred him enough from his thoughts to look vaguely disappointed as he let her go so she could answer it. 

Rey groaned in annoyance, and then immediately laughed to hear it echoed from the kitchen. A disheveled Rose came around the corner, the two girls letting out disbelieving giggles as they went to get the food. They split the bill and the tip between them, giving the familiar delivery girl a friendly wave before turning back to the apartment. 

“Alright, boys, it’s taco time!” Rey announced happily. 

As they all made their way into the kitchen, Rey turned to Kylo. “Oh, yeah. This got all fucked up by Plutt. Kylo, this is my best friend Rose and her new...um...boyfriend? Finn. Rose, Finn, this is my...boyfriend, Kylo Ren.” 

He smiled at the other couple, raising an eyebrow at the doe-eyed look Finn was currently giving him. “Nice to meet you both,” he said politely, offering a hand out in between helping set out taco trays. Finn shook his first, nearly jumping at the chance before pulling away to stare at his hand a second. 

“Sorry,” the darker man said quickly. “It’s just...you're Kylo Ren.  _ The _ Kylo. I was--am--a huge fan of you. I used to watch every game on Saturdays.”

“Oh, that's awesome!” Kylo enthused, genuinely smiling. It was always nice to meet fans, even if he wasn't in the sport any longer. They started talking about strategies and memories they had, and Finn finally worked up the courage to ask for an autograph, to which Kylo agreed to easily and the other man promised to bring a jersey by sometime. Finn was cool, and he was chilling out a little bit more, though he did still look starstruck. 

Rose  _ did _ out-eat anyone at the table, though Kylo blamed it on the suppressants, and he challenged her to another round when they were somewhere blockers weren't required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the minor sexy times. There's more REAL sexy times coming SOON! We love you all!


	6. A Warning from Sisters in Designation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey remembers something a bit important about being an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ya'll. Back to your regularly scheduled smut...

 

Rey felt happy and full, her mind blissfully free of remembering the threat looming just across the hall. All that seemed to exist in this moment were the four of them, happily sitting at her and Rose’s junkyard table in their mismatched junkyard chairs, listening as Finn brought up favourite moment after favourite moment, to which Kylo happily supplied his thoughts as they were happening. Rey almost felt bad that she wasn’t as knowledgeable about Kylo’s past, but she was glad that this gave the boys something to bond over. She would have had a difficult decision ahead of her should Kylo not get along with Rose or Rose’s boyfriend, although she had had to squeeze his knee to remind him that losing a taco-eating contest was  _ not _ the end of the world. 

As what was left of the food was safely boxed away into their tiny fridge, an awkward air settled in the apartment as both couples attempted to figure out how to go about the rest of this. Making out with another couple in the other room was one thing, but having sex at the same time...Rey wasn’t sure how normal people did this. Neither couple had any more right to the apartment as the other did, so it wasn’t like one could be forced to leave. In the end, it was Kylo who had smiled easily and shook Finn’s hand, saying that he’d see him in the morning as he draped an arm around Rey’s waist and led her to the bedrooms, hardly hesitating as he entered the one he knew was hers. Rey figured that his suppressants at least hadn’t dulled his sense of smell so much that he couldn’t discern the difference between where her scent was stronger or Rose’s. 

Rey felt suddenly shy as she closed her bedroom door, turning back to look at her tiny bedroom. She only had a full sized bed, the mattress of questionable origin on a frame that she’d rescued and rebuilt from the junkyard. At least the sheets were something she’d bought brand new, and she’d layered on a mattress protector, a fitted sheet, and another sheet, as well as copious amounts of Febreeze. Now she hardly remembered that her mattress was a found object, although with Kylo taking in the stock of her little mismatched room, she felt embarrassed. His house was so much nicer. Why had she ever come back here, again?

“I’m sorry everything here is so...small. You’re the first Alpha to ever be in here,” Rey said, feeling the need to fill the silence as she watched him take in all the details of her bedroom. 

Smiling gently at her, he stepped in towards her and laid his hands over her neck, his palms covering the glands. He stroked his thumbs over the edge of it as he looked into her eyes, seeing her anxiety there. 

“Don't be sorry. I'm kind of glad, honestly. That you aren't prepared to host Alphas...not that I didn't believe you or anything, but it’s a nice little reminder.” He kissed her forehead softly before pulling away again. “We'll make it work,” he commented as he moved around the tiny room, brushing his finger curiously over some knick-knacks on a shelf. 

“You sure you want to do this? I'm fine with just hanging out,” he shrugged. Honestly, he sort of felt like he was going to break her bed. That frame didn't look sturdy at all, but he didn't want to be mean about it. And yeah, he still wanted her and everything, but he also didn't want to die, so…

She tried to figure out what he meant by that. Did he change his mind? Because she hadn’t changed hers. But she saw the way he eyed up her bed and she had to admit that she had no idea how both of them were supposed to fit on it. He was nearly as broad as the whole thing! Of course, there was always the possibility that she could just sleep on top of his chest. She vaguely recalled doing something like that during her heat, having passed out after riding him. 

“I’m absolutely on board if you are,” she said confidently. She gathered up her dress in her hands and boldly pulled it up and away, now standing before him in nothing but a mismatched bra and underwear set. She didn’t own any that actually matched, if you didn’t include ones that were both black or beige or white. But this was her “nicest” bra, a black and red lace one that she’d found on clearance, and the underwear was simply black cotton, so she figured it would go together alright enough. Then again, she had a feeling that he didn’t care if they were neon or pastel or silk or lace or anything. She was pretty sure he liked what was underneath the most. 

“If your bed breaks, you're letting me buy you a new one,” he told her sternly, coming to standing in front of her. “I mean it.” 

He didn't mind the small room, or how nothing matched. He didn't care about that one bit, but if something was unsafe, then he had a problem. Reaching out, he plucked lightly at the strap of her bra, sliding his fingers down to dip under the cup for a moment, teasing her soft skin before he moved them back up to her shoulders. Bending down, he kissed her again, winding his other hand around to rest on her lower back, dragging her into his chest, molding their bodies together. He cursed mentally, wanting to just fucking mark her already. It was going to be a thorn in his side until she let him and did it back. 

She moaned at the feeling of his body against hers, the simple heat of his soothing every ache in her soul. But it definitely wasn’t enough. She grabbed his shirt and tugged it up, breaking their kiss for a moment as he helped her toss it aside. She next went for his pants, their kiss becoming more hurried as she fumbled to break him free. As soon as she conquered both his belt and his zipper, she hooked her hands into his pants and tugged down. She pressed against him once more, purring low in her throat to feel how hard he was against her belly. She wanted him so badly, it was hard to remember that she’d already  _ had _ him this morning. Was this what it was like to find your perfect mate? You ached everything time you were apart and lived for the moments when you could touch again? Rey supposed she could handle that. It felt so amazing to be wanted again and she hoped he knew how badly she wanted him right back, in every sense of the word. 

He ran his hands over every inch of her he could reach, bending down to kiss up and down her shoulder as she helped to divest him of his pants. He snaked his hands around her back to fiddle with the bra clasp (come on, guys, it isn't that fucking hard), and then dropped the straps down her arms one torturous inch at a time until she was bared to him, her body so smooth and perfect. He ground his hips against her stomach gently, just needing to get some friction against where he ached so badly. 

“So, one thing you should know about suppressants if you don't already…” he murmured against her skin, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her gland. 

She moaned loudly, moving her head to give him better access. She thought that little voice that was constantly screaming  _ mark me, claim me, mate me _ during her heat would shut up now that it was over but...apparently not. She wondered if they would last the week without marking each other. Wait, hadn’t he said something? Something that sounded like it might be important? “Wh--what?”

Making his way up along her neck to her jaw, he kissed along her chin before coming to a stop at her bottom lip. “I can't knot you while on suppressants. Sorry to ruin the fun,” he whispered, brushing his mouth over hers before going back down along the path he'd carved on his way up, going even lower to sink onto his knees, dragging her bottoms down her thighs slowly. He looked up the line of her body at her, his eyes intense, glad that she still seemed to feel something for him even when he was basically a Beta from the blockers. Maybe she liked him for him and not just his designation. Wouldn't that be nice?

With her panties pooled on the floor, he rose back to his feet and lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to her questionable bed. He laid her down on it and kissed across her chest for a moment, raising an eyebrow. How did she want him to fuck her? 

She opened her arms up, begging him to come lie on top of her so she could kiss his lips, running her hands up and down his back. She was confident in her building abilities and she was sure he wasn’t going to break her bed. She was upset that he wasn’t going to be able to knot her, but she supposed that it may be a blessing in disguise. After all, if the bed did wait until they were done to give up, then they would be locked together in another awkward position, as they had in the kitchen. 

“Can we...I’m not sure what you were thinking, but…,” deciding that actions were better than words, she rolled out from underneath him and stood beside the bed. She guided him to sitting on the bed with his shoulders against the wall (who had a headboard? She thought it was an unnecessary part of her build) and then crossed his legs, placing her pillow between him and the wall. Once she was satisfied with his positioning, she climbed back on the bed and slowly into his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders. She looked up at him nervously, hoping he wouldn’t mind that she was taking charge in this moment, but also hoping that he would help her out a bit. The position took up very little space but was solely dependent on him controlling the movements. She moved one hand down to wrap around him and guide him inside, using her legs to pull herself up a bit and closer to him, a low sound escaping through her lips as she slowly and carefully sunk down. Thank goodness she was already dripping wet, and her body accepted him greedily. 

Honestly, he'd thought it a bit cute that she wanted to take charge, and he'd let her, for a bit, at least. He dropped his head back against the wall as she slid down on him, eyes closed in bliss. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he whispered softly, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He settled his hands on her hips and began to rock her back and forth along his length, slowly at first until she started to help him a bit more. He knew she was ready, then, and he began to thrust his hips up into hers harder, mouthing at her neck as he leaned forward again. 

“Oh my god,” she panted softly, turning her head to give him perfect access to her mating gland. She wanted it, she wanted it so badly. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from voicing these words. It would have been more hurtful if she asked him to do it now, after a whole week of “no”. No, instead she’d have to wait. She’d have to wait until the perfect moment and then...then they’d be together forever, bound by their biology. 

“Alpha, you feel so amazing,” she sighed, one hand clutching his hair tightly to keep him attached to her neck while the other clawed lightly at his back. She couldn’t do much to help him along in his position, but the feeling of his massive hands on her hips, bouncing her on his cock was exactly what she needed. He moved her as if she weighed nothing, taking on all of the hard work and exertion, while she panted and moaned above him. Once again she hoped he didn’t mind, although for the most part her mind was too foggy from the incredible sensation that she couldn’t find the thoughts in her mind to wonder if he was mad he was doing most of the work. 

Making a deep, primal sound against her neck, one closely reminiscent of an animal, he sucked at her gland, stroking his tongue along the slightly rough patch, grazing his teeth over it again and again, each slightly harder than the last. He had to physically force himself off of her, pushing against her hold or he was going to do it, consent be damned, and he didn't want that.

To make up for what he couldn't do with his mouth, he lifted her again, slamming her down onto him over and over, feeling every inch around him. He could feel the drag of his cock against her walls, every clench of her cunt around him to try and persuade him to stay inside. He pounded into her almost desperately, almost feeling like he needed to convince her of a reason to mark him. He was good enough, he  _ was,  _ and he could show her. Somewhere, he knew that was a stupid thought, and he already knew she thought he was good enough, but his Alpha brain kept asking why--why wouldn't she show him just how good he was?

His body was burning, this awful, horrible feeling that he couldn't shake without her there to save him, and it felt so dumb, because he was the one that was supposed to save her, and she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him take her away from Plutt, wouldn't let him mark her, and he cursed himself because they'd only known each other for a week. He shouldn't be feeling like this after just a week, perfect mate or not. Should he? 

She head a distant squeaking and a soft moan followed by a low groan and suddenly she realized she wanted to prove that she and her mate were satisfying each other  _ more _ . Some part of her said that was childish and another whispered that she should be respectful and stay quiet, but a far more dominate part said that she wanted to prove something. They were just being smart by not marking each other so soon, they were just making sure that they were truly compatible, but that did not at all mean that the connection they had wasn't real and intense and even on blockers Kylo wasn’t rocking her world. 

She tilted her hips as best she could in his hold and cried out louder, an honest sound, as he dragged along her g-spot. Again,  thoughts of  _ mark me, claim make, mate me, make me yours _ flashed through her mind and she gripped the back of his head harder, tugging at his hair to tilt him up instead so that she could claim his lips in a hungry kiss. She whimpered and moaned into his mouth before he hit it  _ hard _ , causing her to throw her head back and moan even louder. She gripped his shoulder, panting as her orgasm built at a punishing pace. 

“Kylo!” she cried out. “I--! I lov--!” she cut herself off as the first wave of her orgasm crashed through her, body going rigid before boneless. Damn, she almost said something  _ incredibly  _ embarrassing. How much more of a slap in the face could it be if she said she loved him but wouldn't let him mark her? Maybe tonight was a mistake. Maybe she needed a  _ lot  _ of distance to get her head clear from his pheromones (nevermind that fact that his were currently being blocked down right now…)

“Yeah, just like that--come on that cock, baby!” he panted, deciding to ignore the words she'd let leave her mouth so far. He knew exactly what she had been about to say, but he didn't want her to say them yet. She couldn't possibly mean it this soon. 

He shut his eyes as a moan left him, his hips bucking up into her until he came, spilling deep within. Had she ever gotten back on her birth control? Was this all a mistake? He should have gotten a condom. That come should've been reserved just for his mate, which she’d decided she wasn't. Maybe he was just a little bitter. 

Slowly, he pulled out of her but left her on his lap and leaned his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling as his breathing slowed. Maybe he should just go home. She didn't need his protection. Maybe the suppressants were messing with his head, but if anything they should be making him think  _ less  _ about marking and not more. 

He was constantly torn between wanting to give her the space she'd wanted and wanting to claim her as his own. It was nearly cruel to be around her and not do what he wanted to so badly, but she had a point--it had only been a week. He warred with himself internally, while his fingers absently stroked her hips. 

“I can practically hear the gears in your head, Kylo. What’s wrong?” she asked, leaning forward to nuzzle under his chin. She could feel his come leaking out of her and she quietly mourned the loss of it. She’d gotten so used to the warmth it left inside of her over the last week, reminding her that she had been the cause of his pleasure, too. She pressed little kisses along his collarbones, her hands feather light down his biceps. 

His jaw tightened just a bit, and he let his eyes shut again, feeling that this would just start a fight. He didn't want to fight with her, but he also didn't want to talk about it and be rejected, either. “It’s nothing,” he said lowly, his voice a rumble of thunder in her small, quiet room. “It’s just getting harder, is all.” He didn't bother saying what he was talking about--she would know. His hands kept flexing unconsciously, and he had half a mind to go find a gym to work out in to burn off his heartache. 

She pulled back to look up at him, seeing the struggle in his eyes. His jaw was too tight and she wanted to kiss that away. He just looked so...angry. It made her heart sink, hating that he wasn't feeling her same sense of contentment. “Do you think this was a mistake?” 

“A mistake? No,” he shook his head, taking a deep breath. He should have just marked her and been done with it, his brain told him. Groaning, he dragged a hand over his face before looking down at her. “This is just a lot harder than I expected, is all. Instincts suck,” he muttered. He wasn't necessarily mad  _ at _ her, but he was mad at the situation and their biology demanding more than either was ready for. Well, he  _ thought _ he was ready, but it was hard to tell. 

She nodded thoughtfully. “I thought being out of my heat would help. I even thought your blockers would do it. But no matter what...there is this voice inside me screaming for us to be mated. But what does stupid biology know, right? That may have worked back in the old days when we lived in caves, but now we could find out that we back different coffee houses and it could end us.” Okay, so, jokingly wasn’t  _ really  _ her talent, but she hoped he understood what she was getting at. “I want you, Kylo. Even when you smell like nothing, every cell in my body wants you. So what’s the rush, right? We can get to know each other like we originally planned and the mating thing will come later. I know I won’t be seeing any other Alphas in the meantime.” 

She cut off, remembering too quickly that he was biologically free to see however many Omegas he wanted to. She could mark him all she wanted to, smother him in her scent, but back in those “old days", it was always encouraged for a particularly strong Alpha to have several Omegas for the best chance of creating strong broods. She’d belong solely to him, practically invisible on the pheromone scale to any other Alpha, forced to stay away because of her mark, but he could still be with anyone he wanted to because biology said so. She really was starting to hate it. 

He tried to stomp down the instinctual urge to tell her that no, of course she wouldn't be seeing another Alpha in the meantime. He wouldn't allow it! But she was a person, not property, and he was a man, not a beast. She could see anyone she damn well pleased, and technically, so could he. They weren't beholden to each other officially, were they? Well, she  _ had  _ introduced him as her boyfriend. That was pretty exclusive sounding. 

“Yeah…” he agreed slowly. “I think I'm going to make an appointment to see if there's something I can do to just tone down this overwhelming  _ urge. _ Because I've come so close to doing it now, and I really don't want you mad at me because I couldn't control myself.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you! The fact that you can control yourself like that is impressive, I’m constantly in awe of you. And we  _ are _ a couple still. I’m yours, Kylo,” she said, touching her forehead to his. She kissed the tip of his nose softly, smiling gently. “Speaking of appointments, I have one come morning. The Omega clinic across town is so great and accommodating, they always get you in when you need to be seen. It’s one of the only times I feel like being an Omega isn’t the worst.” 

She unwrapped herself from him and stood up. “You’re welcome to stay the night. I mean, I’d like it a lot if you did, but I understand if you don't want to. My bed is small for you and spending time together like that…” she wasn’t ready to go a night without him yet, but she couldn't hold him hostage because of it. She waited awkwardly, hoping he would make the choice that best suited him and not whatever she wanted instead. They were independent people, they were capable of making decisions for strictly their own benefit. 

Kylo chewed on his lip for a moment, debating his options. He wouldn't mind staying, but her bed  _ was _ too small. And he had a bad habit of taking up a lot of room, so her full-sized bed might as well have been a twin. “I'll stay, but I should probably sleep on the floor. I'm just...too big for your bed,” he laughed softly, giving a very pointed look at how much room he was taking up just sitting in a cross-legged position. Just one problem with being an Alpha--too damn big for a lot of things to be comfortable. Beds had to be ridiculous, showers had to be even more obnoxious, and car salesmen didn't even bother trying to sell their mid-sized vehicles to him. 

He thought over her words about the clinic, knowing she had mentioned it before. Thinking back to their conversation about what would happen if she was pregnant, he drummed his fingers along her skin again. “It'll probably be too soon to tell tomorrow, but...are you going to get back on your birth control?” There was a very likely chance she was already pregnant, and he didn't know the effects of taking a birth control pill if she already was.

“I will see what the clinic thinks is best. I can’t be on anything if I’m pregnant, it’s too much of a risk to chance.” She moved to grab a shirt and some shorts so that she could leave her bedroom, knowing she needed to clean up. “The infertility thing amongst Betas is so insane that it trickles down to them being even more overprotective of Omegas. I was reading this forum once about how doctors won’t even let you...oh god.”

She straightened up from searching her floor, a chill shooting down her spine as she remembered scrolling further and further down the page as Omega after Omega told her story about not being allowed to…

“Kylo. If I’m pregnant, we can’t...they won’t let us mark each other.” 

For every post about how much it sucked to not be able to mate the father of their child while pregnant, there was a response from an Omega who did it anyway and lost her baby shortly after, a mournful warning to her sisters in designation. The uterine wall shed its lining as an act of defence and preparation, making sure that the womb was ready for a baby with the Alpha the Omega wanted, regardless of current occupants. In a non-pregnant pair, this led to a tiny bit of spotting that mostly goes unnoticed amongst the other fluids being cleaned up afterwards. 

Rey remembered clicking a link against her better judgement and being led to an article about an Alpha who wanted to claim an Omega who was six weeks pregnant with a Betas child, jumping her unexpectedly and biting her. She’d nearly lost the case, as the judge said that mating urges were stronger in some than others and she should feel  _ proud  _ to have been who he chose and that their child would be stronger. The Alpha in question claimed that he “had no idea she was pregnant", which was the biggest lie anyone ever heard but the damned judge agreed with him, stating that he had no way of knowing that her scent was altered because he hadn’t known it before. She took the case to a federal level instead and she won, also successfully getting that judge barred. Nothing would ever make up for the loss of her child or the fact that she was now bound to a monster, but her case was helping in the laws for Omega protection and she at least had that peace of mind. Rey had shared this with Rose and they’d sworn to help each other maintain a strong suppressant regiment, determined to never let any of that happen. 

“I…” Kylo trailed off, faltering. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ He'd completely forgotten about that wonderful part between mates and marking. “If you are...then this is going to be a  _ very _ long nine months.” He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, finally letting out a heavy sigh. 

Climbing off the bed after her, he ran his hands gently up her arms, pausing on the briefly on her shoulders before trailing back down. “No use whining about it right now. Either you are or aren't, and we’re going to find out tomorrow. Did you...want me to go with you, or…? Wait, you said Omega clinic...I better not, then.”

She relaxed into his hold. “Sorry. It’s a very strict non-mated Alpha ban.” She tipped her head back to look up at him. Even without a bite, she considered him her mate. “They will recommend a doctor you  _ can _ come with me to, should we actually be, um, expecting. But for now, it’s just a routine appointment. Bloodwork, pelvic exam, the usual. Nothing you need to worry about. The bloodwork will probably take a few days to come back.” And then they would know. They would know if they were expecting a child and could not bite each other, or if they were not and they could. 

Letting out a soft breath, he nodded, leaning down to kiss the spot just behind her ear. “We’ll figure it out. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. And you're the only Omega for me, too,” he added, feeling like he needed to clarify that since she'd said he was her only Alpha. Stupid archaic biology and social constructs. Even if they had lived back in the olden days, where Alphas had more than one partner, he still couldn't picture himself with anyone other than her. She knew he'd been with other Omegas before, but like he'd said, they'd all felt wrong. He had no idea how some people were able to take more than one without getting a sick feeling in their stomach.

Pulling away from her after a moment, he looked down at the floor. It was clean enough, not that he minded or anything. He just wanted to be in her presence, even if it meant being uncomfortable. Somehow, he couldn't stomach the idea of going back home right now, knowing his mate was potentially pregnant. 

“I’m just going to go clean up really quickly. You can, too, if you want, or you can just go get in bed. I am  _ not  _ having my Alpha sleep on my floor like a dog. I’m going to sleep on your chest and you’re going to like it,” Rey said, an edge of command in her voice as she made her way out of his arms and towards her bedroom door. She listened for a moment and only went out when she was reassured that Rose and Finn were still in Rose’s room. 

Watching her go, he debated on cleaning up too, before finally following her. What if she slipped in the shower? He'd never forgive himself if he'd had the opportunity to be there and then wasn't. 

They cleaned up with lingering caresses across the other’s body, marvelling at how perfect their skin was, the finely corded muscle they both shared. She truly was perfect, even if she was a bit skinny. He'd see to it that she was fed properly from now on. He helped her wash her hair, and she helped with his, giving a few comments about how silky it was even when wet.

When they were all toweled off, they checked the apartment again before they both darted back into her room, where she made good on her promise to sleep on his chest. He didn't mind in the least, and although not being able to roll over was a little bit of a pain, it was worth it. 

In the morning, Kylo cracked his eyes open, running his hands gently up Rey's spine before he kissed the top of her head, absorbing her beauty once more. How had he ever thought her plain? She was radiant like a star. A ray of sunshine, indeed. His words from that first night at the bar came back to him and he smiled faintly, before disentangling himself from her tight hold on him. 

“Good morning,” he murmured as he bent down to tuck her hair behind her ear. Today was the big day--kind of. They wouldn't know for sure for a few days, but today was the day she'd get the blood work done.

“Mmmmm, mornin,” Rey mumbled sleepily, moving back from his chest to smile sleepily at him. “How’s your neck? Is your back okay?” She asked, running her hands along his body to assess for any damage. She knew she’d been exhausting him this last week, plus what Maz had done to him yesterday, so sleeping on her tiny-for-him bed probably wasn’t the best for him. She silently vowed to help relieve him of any tension she’d caused in whatever way she could.  

“My back’s a bit sore, but I'll live,” he said with a small smile, kissing her forehead. “What time is your appointment?”

“Rose said it was at 9AM. I have to get there and get done before Plutt realizes I’m not at the garage, but he usually doesn’t lumber in until sometime around noon,” she replied. 

“I'll drive you?” he offered. “That way he won't notice your bike’s gone. And I'll go get some breakfast for us while you're in there and then come pick you up. I have another job to do today, so I'm going to have to go around 11,” he sighed. Honestly, he needed to get a desk job or something that didn't strain him so much (it was only a matter of time before his spine rebelled against the labor), but he so didn't want to be tied to a desk either. 

She liked the idea of having breakfast with him, a lot, especially after being poked and prodded at in the clinic. But she’d inconvenienced him enough as it were and if he needed to go somewhere, she didn’t want to stop him from it. 

“Rose was planning to go with me. But I’ll call you when I’m done, let you know anything you said. But like I said last night, it will take a minute for the blood work to come back. Omega’s bodies change pretty quickly when they’re pregnant, so at least it won’t be too long,” Rey said. She gently caressed the glands on his neck, inhaling greedily as his Alpha scent had finally returned, the blockers gone from his system. “I heard that my scent will even change soon. I hope you’ll still like me when I don’t smell like this anymore.” 

“You'll smell amazing, still. I don't think it's possible for you to smell anything but,” he told her sincerely, closing his eyes at her touch on his neck. Oh that felt good. And she was rubbing her scent there too. Perfect. That way he'd still be able to smell her throughout the day too. Maybe he could scent her again too. Surely that would be okay? “Just let me know,” he said, unwilling to let her go just yet, even if they had to. “Maybe we can go on an actual date, too? Maybe not today, but sometime soon?”

“You promised to teach me how to use a sword properly,” she replied immediately, an excited smile on her face at the idea of it. 

“If you're not pregnant, sure,” he answered after a moment’s thought. “I don't want to do anything to harm the baby.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Kylo, the only way that would hurt our baby is if you ran me through with it. You  _ do  _ know that it’s best for the health of the mother and child to keep up the same level of physical activity up until the point of discomfort, right? If I am carrying our child, I do not automatically become some delicate little flower. I’ve still got my thorns and I know how and when to use them.” 

He gave her a look but sighed, nodding in acceptance. “All right, fine. But you stop the instant you feel any discomfort, okay? What about Thursday? Are you free then?” So many questions, so little time. 

“Tomorrow? You want to go the rest of the day without seeing me?” she teased him. “That’s perfect. I’ll let you know when I’m done at the yard if you don’t mind making last minute plans.” 

She slid off of him, her body immediately feeling cold at the lack of his glorious warmth. She gave a great big stretch, not having realized how sore the position made  _ her _ . She moved around her room, pulling clothing on as she found the pieces. She would have to stop back at the apartment after her appointment to change into her garage clothes, but for now she dressed in loose clothing that was easy to pull off at the doctors request. She wondered if Finn had left yet. It was so much harder when you couldn’t smell someone unless they were in close proximity.

“That sounds great,” he smiled and pulled his own clothing back on, giving her a once over to make sure she was dressed before he opened the bedroom door. Rose was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and she perked up to hear them stirring. 

“Oh hey! How was your niiiiight?” she sang around a mouthful. 

Rey rolled her eyes, nudging Rose’s back as she moved around her. “Ours was  _ fantastic.  _ Yours?” She turned back to Kylo and held up the cereal and a bowl, eyebrows raised in question. It may be generic instead of name brand, but they thought it tasted the same. 

Kylo shook his head at the same time that Rose answered, “It was great! We should do this more often.” She giggled and turned to set her empty bowl in the sink.

“I should probably get going,” Kylo said, not particularly wanting to go into detail about their night with Rey’s friend. 

Rey immediately picked up on the change in his scent and moved to his side, nuzzling up under his chin in an effort to soothe him. Her cheeks burned when she opened her eyes and saw Rose’s excited smile at the intimate display, rotating Kylo so that his back blocked them from Rose’s view. 

“Ignore her,” Rey grumbled in annoyance. She pressed her lips gently to one of his scent glands, enjoying that she scent was integrated so deeply with his right now. “I’ll contact you the moment I know anything. I can call or text or…?” she trailed off, embarrassment burning through her as she remembered what she’d done the last time they’d video chatted. She didn’t regret it, though. It had led to this, after all. 

“Or you can just come by,” he smirked, already thinking the same thing he knew she was. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he turned to wave at Rose quickly before making his way out of her apartment. Thankfully, Plutt was nowhere in sight, for which he was glad. He was definitely  _ not _ in the mood to deal with that man’s shit this early in the morning. 

As he hopped into his truck, he took one last look at Rey’s apartment, lingering where he guessed her window might be. After a short nod to himself, some internal acknowledgement to his Alpha-side that yes, she did still want him outside of her heat, he pulled away from her apartment and headed off to his first item for the day--more physical therapy. Even though he was technically 'healed’ from the accident, but he still had to go to physical therapy once a week to make sure there were no issues with his spine. That was something doctors has said he'd have to keep an eye on for the rest of his life. Yeah, some Alpha he was, he snorted mentally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a touch of angst, lol.


	7. A Lot to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees the doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter. Kinda necessary.

Rose was insistent and pushy at the clinic, hounding Dr. Kalonia to test Rey for a myriad of diseases that she could have contracted. Rose liked Kylo, she’d like him quite a bit, but she was still not happy with Rey for having sex without protection with someone who admitted to having had several partners in the past. Dr. Kalonia kept shooting Rey a look that said “do you really want her in here with you?” but Rey just shrugged and agreed that Rose was in the right. But it was Rey who asked about her chances of pregnancy. 

“My birth control was taken along with my blockers, so I just spent the last six days having sex unprotected, while in heat, with an Alpha who was in his rut,” Rey said, nervously fiddling with her hands in her lap. 

Dr. Kalonia smiled kindly at her, pulling the gown back over Rey’s knees and setting the instruments she’d been using for the pelvic exam aside. Rose had at least given Rey this amount of privacy, heading out to use the restroom while Rey was poked and swabbed. 

“Well, Rey, you know as well as any Omega that sex with an Alpha while in heat leads to pregnancy 94% of the time without birth control and 67% with, no matter if it is pill or shot. An implant is the only way to successfully keep that in the 20% range, and those pregnancies immediately are classified as high risk. Now usually Omegas see their heats through with an Alpha who is available regardless of scent attraction, but I believe Miss Tico mentioned something about the possibility of perfect mates? Would you like to elaborate on that for me?” Dr. Kalonia asked, removing her gloves and washing her hands. 

Rey sat up and blushed. “Kylo smelled...I’ve never smelled something like him before. I know this sounds cheesy and ridiculous and cliche and all that, but I kept thinking that I’d been made for him, that we were destined to find each other. He knew exactly how to take care of me, and I mean that in more ways than just a general Alpha taking care of an Omega during heat. He just...I’ve only known him for six days and I almost told him I loved him.” 

Dr. Kalonia dried her hands and grabbed another pair of gloves, sliding them on before reaching for a syringe. “Well, we can find out, if you’d like. The test for it isn’t perfect, but there are ways to test the blood for compatibility. You can ask him to submit some blood to us, in a different clinic, of course, and we can see.” 

Rey braced herself for the prick of the needle. She wasn’t afraid of needles, she’d had too many injuries in her life to be scared of something so small, but she hated that initial poke. 

“How long until we know if I’m pregnant or not?” Rey asked, trying to distract herself from the sensation. She gasped when Dr. Kalonia pressed the needle into her skin but was otherwise calm. 

“Friday at the earliest, Monday at the latest. We’re your usual clinic and we have your blood and levels on file, so we should be able to see quickly enough if your levels are elevated.” Dr. Kalonia paused. “May I?” she asked, popping the cap onto the needles and setting it with Rey’s other fluids. 

Rey blushed and pulled her hair to the side, allowing her doctor to examine her glands. Dr. Kalonia gently examined them, careful, sterile touches.

“His scent is very strong, Rey, I can see why you were attracted to it. Honestly, it is probably the most Alpha scent I have smelled in a long time. I’ll be happy to send over some paperwork to his doctor so that we can share our findings on you both. He especially should prove to be a wonderful subject of study,” Dr. Kalonia said. 

Rey had to stomp down her immediate anger at someone else smelling her Alpha and complimenting his smell. Her doctor was not only a professional, but mated. She was making a medical comment, not a personal one. She wasn’t going to steal Kylo.

“But I see that you’ve not mated. Rey...you know that if you are actually pregnant, you cannot mate each other until your child is born, right?” Dr. Kalonia asked gently. 

Rey sighed heavily and nodded. “I’ve read that, yeah.” 

“I’ll be happy to see you at a general practice clinic, Rey, if you’d like. I’ve seen non-mated expecting parents at the hospital before, seeing them through the whole process and even delivering their children if timing works out well. It’s your choice, of course, and I encourage you to discuss this with the father of the child, but I am available to you,” Dr. Kalonia offered. 

“No need to discuss it with him. I want that. I’d love that. Thank you,” Rey immediately gushed. 

Dr. Kalonia laughed, stripping off her gloves for the final time. “You’ve got a lot to learn about being mates, Rey. I can give the name of a counselor who specializes in non-mated expecting parents. I hope it gives you comfort to know that your situation is not uncommon. In our modern times, a lot of Omega’s refuse a mating bite from an Alpha she’s just met, screaming hormones or not. A lot of the couples I help through the pregnancy say that the time helped them decide if they truly wanted to be mated or not. Most couples do bite shortly after the birth, but there are the rare few who decide that it was only hormones and their connection does not go much further. Luckily, laws and biology being what they are, you’re at least guaranteed the financial support of the Alpha until the child’s adulthood.”

Rey frowned at that. She really liked Kylo for real, right? Sure, they barely knew each other, but the two times they’d had sex outside of her heat had been just as amazing and she was already missing him. They were perfect mates, she was sure of it. They would go on dates and get to know each other on a deep and personal level and if they were actually pregnant, they’d bite each other in ten months. If they weren’t pregnant, they’d bite each other when they both decided that it would be right. 

“I’ll hold off on your refill for blockers and birth control for now, just in case. If your test comes back negative, I’ll have it waiting for you at the front desk. If it is positive, we’ll start scheduling your next nine months of appointments,” Dr. Kalonia said. “I’ll be speaking with you soon, Rey.”


	8. I'll Drop the 49 Cents, For You

Rey nervously tapped her phone against the palm of her hand, knowing she needed to call but unable to make herself do it. She still felt bad for cancelling their date last night, but Plutt had found out that she was late to work on Wednesday and had forced her to stay working into the wee hours of the morning. When she’d finally video chatted with Kylo, she had a hard time talking him down from raging out on Plutt again. She was immediately filled with the fear of the father of her child going to jail and she insisted that she wouldn’t allow him to do anything to harm the odious Beta. She knew Kylo was disappointed on both fronts, for her cancelling their date and for him not being able to put his fist in Plutt’s face, but she still lived here and she had her own safety and that of Rose to worry about. Even if Kylo gave her a home in his today, there was no guarantee that Rose would accept the offer as well and neither did Rey want to bring up the possibility of rushing her relationship along with Finn by moving in too soon. 

But Rose had already reassured her that she would figure it out and that Rey just needed to  _ call him _ . The sooner the better, Rose kept repeating, so that they would both be put out of their misery. They were at the garage, whispering to each other under the hood of a car, Rose pressing that this was important and she was just going to keep fucking up her job (“Rey, that doesn’t even sort of go there.”) if she didn’t just get this over with. And Rey was going to...as soon as she got the nerve. 

___________

“I found my perfect mate,” he said into the phone, as he made his way through the grocery store. He stopped in the produce section, grabbing one of those little plastic bags used to hold the vegetables on display under the little water misters. 

A second after he'd gotten done speaking, there'd been a very enthusiastic screech coming from the other end. “Benjamin Solo, so help me god, you had better not be yanking my chain! That's the best news I've had all week! What's she like? What's her name? When do I get to meet her? Oh, I bet she's just lovely!”

“Mom, calm down,” he laughed. He ignored the eyes of people around him, who immediately perked up at the mention of mates. It was so rare for people to actually find that person, and immediately it was something of a novelty. The store itself was open to anyone, Alpha, Beta, or Omega, and he suddenly felt many pairs of eyes on him. Probably checking his neck to see if he'd been marked. 

He could practically feel the curiosity rolling off everyone. Why would an Alpha not be mated when he was talking about his mate?

Adjusting the phone against his ear, he turned away from the prying eyes and added, “I really think you'll like her. She's like you, in a way: strong, smart, independent. Her name’s Rey.” He plucked some more vegetables and set them into the cart before moving off to the meat section, needing to load up on proteins again. He'd gone through quite a bit of food during Rey's heat, and he needed to be prepared for her next one, if there was a next one. He was still waiting to hear when she'd be free next and they could reschedule their date.

“Rey? Oh how beautiful--very unique. Rey Solo; that rolls off the tongue much better than Rey Ren don't you think?” Leia quipped, and he could hear the teasing smile in her voice. 

“Easy; we haven't really discussed marriage yet. We've talked about pretty much everything else,  _ except _ that. It's still pretty new.” His heart did give a lurch at marrying her on an official capacity and not just claiming her as a mate. He could be civil. And when she let him, he was going to claim her every way possible. Part of him questioned if it was too possessive of him to think that this early on, but the Alpha side was already planning everything. 

“Have you two marked each other yet?” she asked, and he could feel the burning meaning behind the question.  _ Were you a fucking ape, Ben Solo? _

He sighed, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Mom. She wants to wait, and I'm trying to respect that. There's also something we’re waiting on--actually, she's calling me right now. I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?”

“Go, go!” she shooed. “I want to know the rest of that later. I love you!”

“Yeah, love you too, talk to you later,” he said before ending that call to accept Rey’s. “Hey there,” he said easily, browsing through the different steaks and other red meats. “Do you prefer t-bones or ribeyes?” He was holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he looked down between the two choices. 

“Um, whatever it was that you made on the third day. I’d never had steak before that so I don’t know the difference,” Rey replied. “Can you...you’re busy, then?” 

“Just at the store. I'm about finished up here. Is this…? Did you find out?” he asked, his voice hushed like this was their secret that the rest of the world didn't deserve to hear about yet. She sounded almost scared, so he figured the news was that she indeed, was pregnant. 

“Yes,” she whispered quietly, moving further into the office to make sure no one heard. “I’m...we’re going to have a baby, Kylo.” 

Dr. Kalonia had called at exactly 9AM, relaying the good news to her young patient. Rey had spent the next four hours a nervous mess, wondering how she was going to tell him. She considered just showing up to his house but she honestly didn’t remember where it was (she blamed her heat). A text was too impersonal. A video call seemed too intimate but not intimate enough. She knew if she asked him to just come over he would know immediately, so a phone call would serve the same purpose. But it was hard to say, still. She was pregnant. Last week, she was a scavenger thief who had barely had sex once and now she was pregnant with the child of a man who made more for playing one stupid game than she ever thought she’d make in her lifetime. It was a lot to wrap her head around. 

Kylo’s heart positively  _ leapt _ with joy, even as he felt a little apprehension at the prospect of being a father. 

“Are you okay? With this?” She sounded terrified, and while he longed to comfort her, he knew he also had to leave a certain choice up to her, as well. “Do you want it?” he asked quietly. His Alpha brain was raging at the mere notion that she would do such a thing, especially with it being  _ his _ child, but she was a woman first and foremost, and it had been an unplanned pregnancy.

“It!? Kylo, that “it” is our child!” She immediately cried out, her hand going to her abdomen. Her Omega-mind was immediately riled up, her instincts to protect her child flaring up violently. She’d fight anyone to protect the child inside of her, up to and including her own Alpha. The rational part of her tried to gently remind her that Kylo wasn’t suggesting she abort the baby, that he was just trying to make sure she  _ wanted _ one in the first place, and that he would be a happy father. 

“We don't know if 'it’ is a boy or girl yet, either. So for now, I'm referring to it as an it,” he replied slightly teasingly, shaking his head. “There is  _ no _ way I'm going to let you stay at your apartment now, Rey. One mishap from Plutt, and I'm going to prison for murder.” He lowered his voice a bit as he resumed pushing his cart through the store, grabbing a few extra snacks for her on his way. 

Rey sighed. That had been part of the reason she’d hesitated so long in calling him. She knew his own instincts would demand that she be kept as close to him as possible, allowing him the peace of mind that his mate and his child were under his protection. But she had an obligation to Rose, to her best friend who helped keep her alive all of these years. 

“I need to ask you a really huge favor, then,” Rey said. “In order for me to leave, and for Rose to, as well, we need our debts to Plutt repaid. And they’re not...he really does own our lives, Kylo.” Fear gripped her heart suddenly. “Oh my god, he’s going to find out I’m pregnant and he’s going to find out I’m an Omega and he’s going to try to sell me.” 

“Done,” he said instantly, throwing his items up onto a checkout belt. “We’ll try and get you out before he realizes you're pregnant. And if not, then I'll… _ 'buy’  _ you if I have to. Not because I want you, because I don't...uhm. Fuck, you know what I mean. I don't want to  _ own  _ you. But I'll pay whatever debts you need.” He paid quickly and grabbed his bags, heading quickly out to his truck. He had half a mind to run out to her apartment and grab her now. 

“We’ll pay you back,” she said immediately. “Rose and I have  _ some _ money set aside, but he’s always made it rather impossible to save. But it’s something. I hate to burden you like that.” 

Her mind went to where she had Rose had stashed the money: inside two empty VHS tape boxes that at one point housed cartoon movies about happy endings, set inconspicuously underneath their heavy ancient TV with other such movies that got eaten by the VCR more often than not. Ever since they were old enough to realize that they could be clever, they’d been saving the best of their finds and selling them elsewhere, taking the money earned and stashing it away. It wasn’t a lot, just a few grand, but they’d always imagined that one day it would set them free. Even as Plutt added more to their debts for every minor infraction, they still imagined a day when they would hand that money over and walk away forever. Excitement fluttered in her chest to think that she really could walk away now. 

She thought about her apartment and wondered what she would even bring to Kylo’s when (and she knew it was a when) she moved. Everything was so temporary, random finds in good enough condition to be considered usable after some clever fixings on their parts. They didn’t even have many photos of each other, as phones with such capabilities were far more expensive than what they could afford for so long. It was actually Plutt who gave them their current phones, deciding that he was sick of having to come down to the garage on some days and instead electing to video call them to monitor their progress. Plutt had thought he was clever by installing a tracker on their phones, but the girls were smarter and had long since hacked the device and figured out a way to scramble the data so that it always showed them as being either at home, the garage, or at a yard. If Plutt had caught on, he had yet to punish them for it. 

“You're never a burden, Rey. Just tell me how much you need, and I'll do it. Did you want to catch some dinner or something? I'd like to see you,” he asked, heading home to put the groceries away before they got too warm. 

“You’ll have to actually discuss it with Plutt. I have no idea how much it is,” she admitted with a groan. “And I just want to see you. Not seeing you yesterday was...I miss you.” She sighed, sinking down onto the worn out couch against the furthest wall from the door. She was glad Plutt wasn’t here yet today. “I can’t believe we’re having a baby. People try for years and aren’t successful and we just met in a bar, had insane sex for a handful of days, and our biology took care of the rest.”

She almost continued on, spilling her worries once again about how she was terrified that he was going to wake up tomorrow and decide that he didn’t really want her, that he wasn’t going to get her out of here, and that he was going to leave her and take their child because Alphas rights dictate that they provide better for their offspring than Omegas do and an unmated Omega can’t be trusted with her child because she’ll just leave them behind when she goes in heat...but Kylo had already sworn that he wanted her and she was just letting her stupid hormones freak her out. Kylo wasn’t going to abandon her like her parents did. 

“It was a good few days, if I say so myself,” he agreed. “Do you want to come over?” Of course, he was going to go to every appointment she had, as soon as they transferred her to another building, one where Alphas were actually allowed. “So we just have to make it past the first trimester, and then who do you want to tell first?”

“Kylo, I’ve told the only person who needs to know. Besides Maz, there’s no one I need to know,” she said. “Are you upset I told Rose first?” 

He frowned a bit, slightly put off that someone else knew first, but of course Rose would know. She was Rey’s best friend--that was fine. “Logically, no, I'm not. Instinctually, yes. My mom will need to know eventually, too. Whenever that happens to be. She's been harping on me to finally find someone, and now I get to tell her that I have, and that we’re having a baby, and she's going to lose her mind,” he chuckled softly, shaking his head. 

“Is your father not going to be just as excited?” she asked. “And I’m going to need your address. I honestly have no idea where you live, and I think Googling “Kylo Ren’s House” may lead to search results I don’t want to see.” 

“Probably,” he laughed again. “You'll get to see pictures of people outside with signs.” After telling her his address, making sure she had paper to write it down with, he sighed. “I don't really know where he is. Last I heard he was out piloting again, but I'm not sure where or when he'll be back. I don't care if he knows or not, honestly. He wasn't there for me--why would he be there for our child?”

“Oh Kylo,” she whispered, her heart clenching to think of him ever feeling as alone as she did. “Maybe this will change things for him? Maybe he’ll realize he’s missed out on so much and he’ll want to be there for our child.” Maybe she was projecting her own wants and needs on him, but she guessed that it wouldn’t be too far off base for him as well. 

“I don't want to talk about him right now, Rey,” he said, quiet but firm. Han Solo was good at two things--being a pilot, and running. Being a parent was  _ not _ one of them. 

“Alright,” she agreed, her Omega-mind immediately rushing to agree with her Alpha and soothe him. “How soon would you like me to come over? Even with my mind distracted, I’ve already worked on a lot so I should be able to dip out soon enough. I think Plutt is meeting with some other arseholes today so he may not even show up at the garage at all.” 

“Actually, I was thinking about coming to you. I can wait there to speak with Plutt,” he said. He wanted her out of there as soon as possible, and he'd gotten the feeling Plutt wouldn't mind extending his working hours just a bit if it meant he got more money in the long run. “I need you out of there, Rey.” There was no way he'd be able to sleep knowing his  _ pregnant  _ Omega was near a vile man like Plutt. 

She sighed, knowing this was a fight she was going to lose. “Fine. You can come here. I’ll see what I can do to figure out his schedule, so I will text you as soon as I know.” She paused, chewing her lip. “Are you sure you’re happy? About...all of this. I’d hate to ask you to give up your mildly hard earned money for me.”

Sighing, he rubbed at his face as he said, “Yes, I'm happy, but I'll be much happier when you're safe in my arms. This has absolutely nothing to do with money, so please stop worrying about that; I'd give up every last cent if it made sure you were safe.”

He meant it, too. If he had to, he'd go live in a cardboard box somewhere to keep her secure. “Just let me know as soon as you do.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you soon then. I lo--,” she clamped her mouth shut, feeling her cheeks immediately burn with embarrassment, “I look forward to see you soon,” she covered none-too-smoothly, wincing even at herself. 

His breath caught in his throat. Had she just been about to say…? No, no way. She wanted this to go slow, to get to know one another more. There was no possible way she was telling him  _ that. _ “Me, too,” he said gently, meaning something else entirely than what her words had said. Disconnecting the call, he sighed and looked around the house. He would have to make better preparations for her. Get her some things to make this house feel like hers, as well. 

Whatever he had, it was hers. He wanted her to be comfortable, and now that they knew for sure that she was pregnant, she would probably start nesting periodically.

Rey frowned down at her phone, hating herself for being a chicken, and headed back into the garage. She went back to the car she and Rose had been working on, ignoring the curious looks from the Betas they worked with, particularly the one she’d once...she wasn’t sure if Lazslo somehow knew she’d just been in heat, but he had been giving her a look these last few days and attempted to approach her. She had no idea how to even deal with that situation, but at least Rose was helping her avoid that awkward situation. 

She decided that texting Plutt the truth was the easiest way to get his attention. It had taken him less than five minutes to respond, stating that he would be at the garage in an hour, but to not expect much because “she owed him a lot, especially after her last stunt.” She texted as much to Kylo and got back to work, trying not to get too worried about the situation.

___________

An hour later, Kylo was at the garage, looking around at the place that Rey made part of her living. There were half-fixed cars laying around, metal pieces strewn everywhere, along with parts of an engine. He’d stopped by the bank on the way over, withdrawing an ungodly sum of money from a savings account. There’d been an Omega female working behind the counter, and she'd looked up at him, taken a long sniff of the air, before he saw her eyes zero in on his unmarked neck. That had been uncomfortable, especially when she shifted and he could tell her heat was days away. She'd tried to slide him her phone number on a deposit slip, and he'd taken it and left quickly, only to immediately discard it in the nearest trash can around the corner. 

It wasn't like he hadn't had advances made on him before, some of which he'd actually returned, but knowing that he'd found his mate was enough for any thought about another Omega to halt in its tracks. If he'd been mated, it would have been a non-issue, but now there was no hope of that for another 39 weeks or so.

He found Rey easily enough, following her scent on the wind, and he noticed it had changed just slightly. It still smelled like her, of course, but it was different somehow, and it would probably continue to change until she gave birth. Leaning against the outside of the garage, he watched her work, smiling fondly at how adept she was with her tools. “Hey,” he said, ignoring the other mechanics bustling around. He hadn't seen any sign of Plutt yet.

She scented him the moment he stepped out of his car, his perfect smell filling her chest and causing a stir between her thighs, but she was trying to remain focused on her work. Rose, too, smelled him and she slid Rey a quick smirk before calling out to Lazslo, asking if he could come help her carry something. As Rey looked around at the other Betas, she noticed that they were gawking at Kylo. She wondered if they were staring simply because he was such a large Alpha, or because they knew who he was.

“Hi,” she replied, setting down her tools and turning to approach him. She took another deep breath, her eyes fluttering at his scent so close to her. She slid her hands up his broad chest, pressing her body into his as if she had completely forgotten that she was surrounded by her openly-watching coworkers. Her mind was only full of him, her Omega-mind preening with the knowledge that this was her Alpha and she had pleased him by becoming pregnant. She couldn’t believe how much she had missed him, her hands going all the way up to gently caress his glands. She rubbed her wrists there, staking her claim. 

Ducking his head down, he pressed a gentle greeting against her lips before straightening again, enjoying her scent on him. “How do you feel?” he asked, concern lacing his question as he settled his hands on her hips. Whenever she was there, it was just the two of them, but a loud clanking jerked his head up to the source. His grip on her tightened a bit, instinctively pulling her closer, away from the source of the danger. 

“Better now that you’re here,” she replied honestly, melting so easily into his chest. She could hear his heart beating, reassuring her that he was here and he cared for her. She was so happy, all of the stress she’d felt all day melting off her as the scent of her Alpha soothed her.  _ Alpha is here. Alpha will protect me.  _

“Can I ask what you're working on?” he asked curiously, moving his arms so they were around her, his hands on her lower back as he looked into the garage. 

She shrugged, nuzzling up under his chin. “Just stuff. Modifying a car for street racing, adding a nitrous boost. Plutt prefers Rose or I to do them since it’s pretty delicate work and the delicate work is females work.” She pressed a kiss to one of his glands.  _ Alpha, father of child, Alpha.  _ “Plutt is in his office. Just got here.” 

_ “Wonderful,” _ Kylo said, kissing her head gently. “Did you want to come with or stay out here and let me handle it? Either way, I'm getting you out today.” It was a promise, absolutely; she was getting out no matter how he needed to persuade Plutt. 

“I’ll come. I know you’re a big strong Alpha who can handle himself, but I don’t like the idea of you going against him alone,” she insisted. 

She finally disentangled herself from him, grabbing his hand and leading him through the garage. The Betas still hadn’t averted their eyes, although there was quite a bit of whispering between them. Once again Rey was glad that Rose had led Lazslo away. Not that Kylo could at all smell a two-year-old tryst on the other man, but she wanted to be absolutely sure. 

Rey knocked on the door, waiting patiently for a call to enter. 

“What?” Plutt’s gruff voice barked out. 

“Ready?” Rey whispered, looking up at Kylo. 

Looking down at her, he squeezed her hand softly before nodding, “As I'll ever be.” 

Rey opened the door and they entered with it shutting behind them. Plutt was there, sitting behind a desk, looking as grimy and asshole-ish as the last time he'd seen the man. 

“Ah. Yes. I’ve read about you, you know. Kylo Ren, captain of the Knights of Ren, highest paid player in history. Except that you met an unfortunate end to your career when you were hit by a drunk driver. Said you were in surgery for eighteen hours and that you may never walk again, that you’d be horrifyingly disfigured forever. Servers Alpha trash like you right, always walking around like you own the damn place, snatching up perfectly good Omegas who could be serving a much better purpose.” Plutt stared Rey down as he said that word, eyeing her suspiciously. “Of course, Rey knows what happens to Omegas around here. Thank goodness she’d never be so stupid as to present as one of those cock-hungry whores.” 

Rey glared at him but remained silent. It didn’t matter. She’d be free from him soon. 

Already, Kylo wasn't liking where this conversation was going, and he hadn't even said anything yet. Plutt knew he had money, which meant the price of Rey and Rose’s debts just shot up tenfold. 

“Thank goodness,” Kylo agreed, hiding his rage with an easy smile. “I hear you're in the business of making trades.”

“What of it?” Plutt asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “What, do you honestly want this one or something? She’s just a Beta, nothing special. She’ll rob you blind before you can even blink, the little scavenger. Whatever she’s told you has been a lie. All she’s ever done is lie. Her and her friend just like to seduce men into doing their bidding and then walk away when they got what they wanted. Shoulda seen what Rey here did to one of my better boys: strung him along for months and then nothing.” 

Frowning faintly, Kylo glanced from Plutt to Rey and then back again. Whatever, it didn't matter, whatever she'd done in the past. Did it? Was she just using him too? No, she wouldn't go through the trouble of him impregnating her just because. He'd ask her about it later, for sure. Even so, even if she had done it just to get out of a bad situation, she was still pregnant with his child, and he had to protect that, at least.

“That's exactly the type of people I'm looking for,” Kylo said conversationally. They could have been talking about the weather rather than human trafficking, but that was beside the point. 

“Really? Feh, you’re not too smart, then.” Plutt leaned across his desk and grabbed a large ledger, thick and worn. It took him a moment to thumb through it, muttering under his breath the whole time about needing to check up on this debt and settle that. “Ah, here we go. Rey is worth…” Plutt looked at the number and then back up at Kylo, a slow smirk sliding across his face. “$405,183.49, but, for you, I’d be willing to let that pesky forty-nine cents slide.” 

Rey’s eyes bugged out of her head before rage filled her soul. He was lying. She could almost  _ see _ the ledger from here and she was positive that Plutt had just quadrupled her number just to be a dick. 

“That’s not true at all! You’re not extorting him!” she snapped, stepping in front of Kylo. 

“Shut it, bitch! You’re a costly little thing, and it seems like your  _ friend _ can afford it. Now keep your mouth shut while the men discuss business,” Plutt thundered, standing up to lean across the desk and glare at her.  

Completely ignoring Plutt, Kylo turned to Rey, asking, “How much is it supposed to be?” His temper was starting to show, and he tried to let her see the warning on his face and in his eyes. 

Plutt moved his meaty hand over the book. “Are you calling me a liar, oh great Alpha?” he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Maybe I’ll make that number higher. You seem to want her enough. How much is she  _ really _ worth to you?” 

“Worth enough for me to cave your face in for extortion and poor working conditions,” Kylo said, never taking his eyes off of Rey’s. His hand tensed at his side, curling into a fist as he turned to face Plutt. 

“She's worth enough for me to throw you through that wall, come out the other side, and still beat you half to death.” His voice had deepened even further, his very primal Alpha side sensing conflict and perking up at the commotion. If Plutt said one more fucking word out of line other than ‘yes sir, thank you sir’, Kylo was going to snap. 

The part of Plutt that understood that he was a Beta and therefore below the Alpha standing before him was cowering, trying to force him back into his seat and into compliance. But the shrewd businessman inside of him was louder, and something seemed off. He’d kept track of his workers, meticulously following their every movement. He didn’t trust the girls and he’d made sure to house them across from his apartment, keeping a sharp eye on all of their comings and goings. Rey could have only possibly met this Alpha a week ago, and he was already this devoted to her? There was something more going on here. Something…

Plutt’s eyes went wide as realization dawned on him. In a slow and careful voice, he glared up at Kylo. “The price for her just doubled. And I suggest you take it now, before I let some of my associates know that I have an  _ Omega _ in my possession. They’ve always liked her and I know more than one who would willingly pay at least a million for her, especially now that they’re guaranteed a child out of it. But you seem to like her, and I’m happy to cut you a nice deal. You just have to give her back when you’ve gotten what you want out of her. Consider it...a loan. I’ll even let you keep the kid.” 

Kylo couldn't even begin to hope to hide the fury twisting his features the more Plutt spoke. “Guess what,” he gritted out. “The price for her just went down to zero.” He squeezed Rey’s hand once before letting go, moving around the desk quickly until he stood on the same side as Plutt. He towered over the man, assessing for a fraction of a second before he punched him square in the jaw,  _ hard.  _ Without even waiting for a reaction, he wrapped his fingers around Plutt’s throat and used as much leverage as he could manage to haul him into the nearest wall and throw him against it, gripping hard and pulling him high enough that he had to stand on his toes. 

“If you try and stop me from taking her, or anyone else out of here that I want, or if you try and send anyone else after me, I will come back here and finish the job. And I guarantee you, my lawyer is  _ much _ better than yours,  _ Beta. _ ”

“Kylo, let’s just go,” Rey said, taking a step towards them. She wouldn’t lie, seeing her Alpha defend her was pretty hot. He literally would kill for her and she was oddly turned on by it. But Plutt wasn’t worth it, her mind quickly reasoned, and she took another step so that she could hold his free hand. “Let’s go, Alpha. You’ve won. Let’s get Rose and go,” she cooed gently. 

Nostrils flaring, he almost resisted his Omega’s pull to finish the threat off anyway, but then she'd addressed him as Alpha, and it was all he needed to let Plutt go with a snarl, almost throwing the man away from him. He let Rey lead him out of Plutt’s office, but not without a murderous glare over his shoulder to where the man was slumped and sputtering for breath.

“Rose,” he commanded shortly to Rey, still too pissed to say anything further. He was going to have to work the anger out through training when they got back. He had been so close to killing the man. He'd just needed the slightest bit more of provocation. 

Rey nodded, looking around wildly for her friend. Rose seemed to have smelled the spike in Kylo’s scent and she was already heading towards them, a wild and confused look in her eyes. 

“Let’s go, Rose. Who knows how long Plutt will be comatose for,” Rey said, grabbing Rose by the arm and gently leading her from the garage, Kylo’s hand grasped in her other. 

“If any of you want the fuck out of this life, now is the time for it!” she called out just before they were out.  She didn’t have time to see their reactions as they were quickly approaching Kylo’s truck. She just wanted to get inside, get whatever meager belongs she wanted to retain, and get back to the safety of Kylo’s house. She had a nest to prepare. She had a baby to get ready for. 

Kylo got in the truck, slamming the door shut behind him as Rose and Rey squeezed onto the bench seat beside him. He saw a few others leaving the garage, but some had actually elected to stay, it seemed. Peeling out of the scrapyard, he sped towards Rey’s apartment for whatever she needed before he took them both home. They hadn't quite discussed what to do with Rose yet now that she had Finn, but she was welcome to stay for as long as she needed to, until she got on her feet. 

“Are you going to look for your sister now?” Rey asked Rose as Kylo sped down the road. She reached up to gently massage his mating gland, hoping it would soothe him. 

Rose gripped the handle on the door, clinging to it for dear life as she answered, “Yeah, I think I probably should. I don't want to rush things with Finn, and I can't stay in Kylo’s house while I have a heat, which is going to be  _ soon _ , just FYI. And that's your space now,  _ and _ you're pregnant! I can't intrude on a pregnant woman’s area.”

Kylo grunted something under his breath, feeling only slightly soothed with Rey’s touch as he replayed the memory of what had happened in his mind. He should have just fucking killed him. Plutt was going to send someone after them, he just knew it, and then he'd have to kill the man anyway. He should have just done it to begin with to prevent complications. 

“You can take all of our money, Rose. Everything in those VHS boxes. I really hope you find wherever Paige ended up,” Rey said. The phone in her pocket began to buzz and she groaned. “Shit, we’ll need new phones.” She pulled it out and saw that it was Plutt calling her. She twisted in her seat and opened the small window behind her, using a bit of maneuvering to chuck it out the window. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulder as she saw it clatter on the ground and a very large SUV immediately crush it. 

“You'll get new phones,” Kylo mumbled, throwing a glare at the rearview mirror before he took the exit for their apartment and sped the rest of the way there. He felt a bit more calm, but it wasn't the same as letting it out like he wanted. 

When they pulled up in a parking space, he helped them both out and followed closely, on edge for any henchmen or anything that seemed out of place. “Let's make this quick,” he rumbled lowly. 

Rey looked around her apartment, around the place where she’d lived with her best friend ever since they were ten, the place they’d scavenged together. They were never privileged enough to have personal effects, only pieces of other people's lives that they had cobbled together for their own. She went into her bedroom, grabbing a duffle bag and pulling in some of her clothes. She spent so much of her life in her jumpsuit from the garage that she barely ever had an excuse to wear anything else. Honestly, she was a bit ashamed that her “normal” clothing didn’t even fill the bag. Did Kylo think she was a bad Omega for not having more pretty things? She remembered those Omegas from that forum and wondered if their Alphas thought they were better because they were pretty and had lots of pretty things. But the Omega in Rey’s mind happily supplied that  _ she _ got pregnant in her first heat with her Alpha and he wanted the child. She was adequate to him. He liked her. 

“I’m ready to go. Rose?” Rey asked, coming out of the bedroom with her half-empty bag clasped in front of her. 

“Just another minute!” Rose called, coming out with a similar bag to stare awkwardly around the living space. “So, this is it, huh?”

“I guess it is,” Rey replied. She felt an unexpected tightness in her chest. “I never honestly thought we’d leave. But hey, if I was going to be forced into a roommate situation for my entire life, I’m glad it was with my best friend.” 

“Me too, sweetie, me too,” Rose smiled, giving her a one armed hug. “But now the next chapter of our lives is happening and you're going to make a great mom, and I'm going to find my sister and get her back. And life is going to be good.”

“Sounds perfect. And hey, maybe you’ll be a mom someday, too, if you and Finn decide you want that,” Rey said, leaning into the embrace of the girl who had been her whole world for so long. “Call Kylo’s number when you get a new phone, okay? And let me know what is happening every step of the way and if there is anything we can do to help. I really hope you find her.”  

Rose turned to Kylo next, not wasting time with formalities as she hugged him tight around the waist. “Thank  _ you _ ,” she whispered, her voice crackling. “For getting us out of there, for taking care of her.”

Kylo smiled faintly, patting her awkwardly on the back as he said, “Absolutely. If you need anything, let me know. Anything at all.”

He looked over Rose’s head to Rey and raised an eyebrow. “Get everything?”

Rey made sure that Rose had their stash of cash before taking a look around the apartment, her heart slightly breaking to realize that she needed nothing here. But as she looked back up at Kylo, she felt soothed. She didn’t need anything in here because everything she ever needed was with him. 

“I’m good. Let’s go.” 


	9. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey finally finds a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go <3

They stopped at his cell phone carrier on the way home, Kylo waiting patiently as she played with all of the phones to see which she wanted. The salesman seemed incredibly eager to help them, gushing that he was a _huge_ Knights of Ren fan and how glad he was to see Kylo up and moving around and how the game just wasn’t the same without him in it anymore. He gave them every discount he could, throwing in the case she’d been admiring for free. Rey laughed when they left, asking him if this was what it was like everywhere he went.

“Are people just always going out of their way to tell you how much they admired you and trying to give you free things so you’ll...like them?” she asked, already adjusting the settings on her new phone to her likings. He was already entered in as her first contact and she was already bugging him to see if Rose had contacted him yet. She looked at his phone and stole Maz’s information, wondering if it was too forward to also add in his parents, just in case. As she scrolled past them, she noticed that the last message from “Leia-Mom” read:

< _When am I going to meet her??????? > _

This had caused Rey to smile, excitement blooming in her chest to think that not only had he told his mother about her, but she wanted to meet. She almost felt bad for Kylo not being able to tell his mother about their exciting news, but he was correct in insisting that they wait through her first trimester. Even with the incredible fertility of an Omega in heat, pregnancy was still an uncertain thing. It wasn’t often that an Omega suffered a miscarriage (outside of the cases of a mating bite) but they still happened often enough for doctors to be as overly cautious as they were.

“Yeah, pretty much. Happens all the time,” he shrugged. “You'll get used to it, eventually. I try not to take advantage of it, but sometimes it does come in handy.” He liked that she was messing with his things--it felt so normal, for her to be scrolling through his phone. And now she would be able to mess around with whatever she wanted of his, as well. Hell, he might even give her remote privileges to the television, something he rarely did with anyone. Okay, who was he kidding? She could have whatever her little heart desired.

“I don’t know if I could ever get used to going from being a nobody to being mates with a somebody,” she mused.

He frowned, looking over at her after a minute. “You’re not a nobody, not to me.” Reaching over, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly before bringing it up to brush his lips over her fingers.

If it was at all possible to have a breakthrough heat while pregnant, she was pretty sure that would have done her in. She needed to think of something else, something that could distract her. She needed to think of…

“Wait. So you played for the Knights of Ren, and your _name_ is Kylo Ren? But Maz called you Ben. What’s...what’s all that about?” She asked.

Sighing heavily, he straightened back in the seat, his other hand tightening on the wheel. “My birth name,” he explained briefly. “My birth name is Ben Solo.”

“Oh. Well, which do you prefer?” she asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. She didn’t need to know why he changed it, athletes did all sorts of things to attempt a normal life. Maybe he was Kylo in public but when he just wanted to go to a lowkey restaurant, he could be Ben again.

He shrugged again, stopping at a red light. “It depends on who I'm with. You can call me whatever you want, but my mom only calls me Ben, whereas my friends Hux and Phasma--they were at the bar with me that first night--only call me Kylo. I don't really have a preference, I guess. But I mean it; you can call me whatever you want, whatever feels more natural to you. I respond to both just the same.”

“Well I never followed sports so I don’t really know who the Knights of Ren are and this whole Kylo Ren worship thing that seems to plague this town.” She smirked at him at that. “Ben, however...Ben sounds like the father of my child.” She reached over and gently brought his hand to where she was pretty sure her womb was, sighing contentedly at the feeling of the large warmth against her body. _Alpha. Mate. Father of child. Perfect mate_. Her Omega-mind was positively singing.

Smiling, feeling a lot younger all of a sudden, he stroked his thumb over her still very flat stomach. “Ben it is, then,” he said, grateful that they were almost home. _Their_ home, now. No longer did Ben Solo live alone. They'd get to argue about what colors to paint the nursery (which he would do, of course because of paint fumes), and actually go about building a life together. Two weeks ago, he wouldn't have dreamed that this would be his reality.

“Personally, I think Rey Solo sounds better than Rey Ren, but that's just me,” he teased, even though he would marry her in a heartbeat. She just wasn't ready, though.

“And here I was just thinking the Ben Niima sounded nice,” she teased right back, throwing him a cheeky grin.

“I might take you up on that,” he snorted, throwing the car into park as they sat in his driveway. “Tell me where you want anything, okay? We can change whatever you want to suit your tastes, as well.”

“I believe I recall liking your house just the way it was. I mean, it smells like you all over, so how could I not?” she asked. In all honesty, she didn’t know the first thing about decorating or what her tastes were or anything. She was sure she’d figure it out along the way, but for now, she was just happy to be with him.

She was actually here, moving into his house with him, and having his baby. “Rey?” he asked after a moment, remembering something Plutt had said. “What was Plutt talking about?” He flashed back to the man saying something about stringing along another person and then poof, and he was curious what that was all about.

“I already told you about that. Lazslo, the Beta I sort of lost my virginity to. He and I were friends for a few years, thought we’d give it a try, he was respectful when I said it hurt too much to go on, and then we never tried again. I mean, he was showing an interest in me again lately so I was sort of avoiding him, but it wasn’t like I ghosted on him or anything. Plutt’s just an arsehole who knows how to rile people up,” she explained.  

Glowering slightly, even if he knew it was stupid, he nodded stiffly. Rey was with him. He was her Alpha, and she was his Omega. There was no Beta here, and he had no reason to be upset, but he was. It was illogical, his stupid instincts kicking in demanding that he go fight that poor Beta that was showing interest in something that was _his._

“Okay,” he said, letting the subject drop. The more they kept talking about it, the more angry he was going to get, and he was still pretty keyed up from Plutt, so it wouldn't take much to get him to see red again. Best to just let that go for now, then.

He pulled into his driveway and got out to help her, taking her bag gently as they made their way up the steps to the front door. Upon entering, he realized that he'd just gone with the assumption that they'd be sleeping in the same bed every night now, and he hadn't exactly asked her.

“Aren’t you coming?” Rey asked, turning back to look at him from halfway up the stairs. She’d felt the shift in his emotions and she frowned, wondering what was troubling him. She knew he was still hotblooded from the Plutt thing, she’d felt his anger simmering even as he sat so nicely in one of those too-small plastic chairs are the cellphone store, but so mad that he couldn’t go upstairs with her? “Ben?”

Shaking himself, he looked up at her, eyes focusing. “Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking that I just kind of figured you'd be sleeping with me every night. Did you _want_ your own room?” Bag at his side, he followed her up until he was about two stairs just behind her.

“What do I need my own room for? As I recall, vaguely through my heat, you seem like a pretty good bed sharer. Although that may have just been heat and rut hormones at play, forcing you to share everything with me because I was your sole focus...of course now I’m pregnant with your child so your hormones will probably still trick you into thinking I am the be-all-end-all in your life,” she ranted, coming up to his bedroom.

Smirking, he shook his head and followed her again. She was absolutely fucking adorable, even ranting as she was. Setting her bag down on the corner of the bed, he turned his attention to her instead. Immediately grasping her face, he brought his mouth down on hers, falling with her back onto the bed so that her legs were still dangling off with him still hovering over her. She was so perfect for him, in nearly every way, from her sass to her neediness (maybe that was just the Omega part, but whatever).

She kissed him back eagerly, pouring all of her love and appreciation for him into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back, gently stroking up to his mating gland.

“My Alpha,” she sighed happily as he kissed down her throat. “So good to me. So strong and protecting. No one can hurt us anymore, Alpha. You’ve made our home safe.”

She wasn’t sure where any of _this_ was coming from, although she had a sneaking suspicion her Omega-mind was the culprit. Still, she meant the words. He had gotten her out of a rough situation and brought her to a place of safety. She would be surprised if Plutt made any attempt at retaliation, Alpha-hating or not. Ben had been so close to killing the useless Beta, he would have to be stupid to try something. Well, it _was_ Plutt…

In between the kisses and licks at her throat, right next to her own gland, he made a very contented rumble that sounded almost like a purr. His Omega was pleased with what he’d done for her. Good, that was really good. He was still a bit strung out, but what better way than to channel it into the bedroom instead of going to punch something?

“Only for you, you pretty little thing. _My_ little Omega,” he murmured, sliding his fingers up to unzip the jumpsuit she was wearing, revealing a very nice sports bra underneath.

She dropped her arms from him and moved to shrug the dirty clothes from her body, momentarily worrying about getting motor oil on his sheets. She supposed if he minded, however, he would say something, but he seemed far more interested in what they were doing to each others bodies. Pushing the ugly thing down her hips and then down her legs, she tugged her sports bra off next, her underwear following after.

Her Omega-mind must have been a lot more pleased at his defense of her than she thought. She was pretty sure they took more time undressing her during her heat.

Watching her bare herself to him was like watching a present unwrap itself. His eyes darkened, his lips parted, and he looked up at her face. Was it possible to trigger a rut so soon after the last one?

“I'm so happy you're here,” he said, ducking his head down to lick along her gland. There was some sort of lock on his mind, it seemed. Some constant reminder that she was pregnant with his child and that biting her would make her lose it. It was like a safety setting was flipped and he wasn't worried about actually marking her anymore. But he was still going to lick and nip the shit out of it.

She moaned lowly, weaving her fingers through his hair to help hold him there. “I am so happy you _want_ me here. I'm never want to be without you. Anywhere you go, anything you do, please, let me come, too.” Internally she growled at the needy little Omega. That was the type of shit that killed boners.

“Whatever you want,” he promised against her skin, sliding down lower to mouth at her breast. He took as much as he could into his mouth, flicking his tongue gently across her nipple before he grazed his teeth over it, rolling his eyes up to watch her. She could have whatever she wanted from him--if she wanted to come with him wherever he went, that was perfectly fine with him. He wanted to make sure she was safe at all times, that Plutt wouldn't follow her whenever she, say, went to the grocery store by herself, or whenever he had to go to a job.

Kylo, Ben, whatever she called him--he wanted her _safe._ She was so perfect, so strong willed and everything he wanted in an Omega. He'd never seen himself with a super needy one, but even Rey’s clinginess didn't bother him in the slightest. Maybe it was because it was _her,_ but he loved it. He loved that she needed her Alpha.

Searching with his fingers, he found exactly what he was looking for between her thighs, wet and ready for him. He dragged one digit up through her slick folds, giving a pleased rumble against her breast at what he'd found. She was always so ready for him, and it made him hard for her in return. God, why couldn't they have met earlier in life? Oh yeah, she was only nineteen. Okay, so just one year earlier, then.

“Oh gods, Alpha. Please fuck me, knot me so good. I want to feel like I’m yours. I am yours,” she moaned, thrusting against his fingers. She was so happy to be in his-- _their_ bed. This was her bed now, too. These things were all theirs. And soon, but not too soon, that would also include their child.

Groaning as she begged, he chewed on his lip before cruelly removing his fingers from her dripping cunt. “That's right,” he told her sternly, grabbing her by the leg to twist her until she was on her stomach. He pulled her up onto her hands and knees, taking a moment to admire the pert ass she was waving at him as he unzipped his own pants and kicked them off. He didn't even bother removing his shirt. He needed to claim his Omega again and not worry about removing clothing.

Kneeling behind her on the bed, he repeated, “That’s right, you're _mine._ I'm going to keep you pregnant with my children, so the world knows of my claim on you.” It sounded incredibly archaic, like something out of some strange mating ritual, but he didn't give a fuck. She was _his_ , and as he slid himself into her, he made sure she knew that too. He twisted his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back as he fucked into her, not bothering with too much pretense of gentle. Meeting her eyes, he said, “ _Mine._ You’re _my_ Omega, and I'm going to fuck you until you fucking sing it.”

“Yes, Alpha, _yes!_ I want to have as many as you want. You’re _my_ Alpha and I want only my Alpha’s children,” she moaned back, shuddering under his intense gaze.

Her Omega-mind was so happy, supplying her with the mental image of the two of them surrounded by four, five, was that six? children with hair ranging from dark blonde to black, their eyes green and hazel and honey. They’d be full of her excitement and his dry humor and have their father wrapped around their fingers. He was the perfect Alpha and the perfect mate and he would be the _perfect_ father. He’d love them so much and love her all the more for giving them to him. She couldn’t wait to find out what the little one growing inside of her now was. Would they have a boy first or a girl? Did he have a preference? She hoped to give him whatever he wanted.

_Please Alpha. Make mate happy. Give Alpha everything._

Face set in determination, Kylo thrusted roughly into her, his pace hard and fast. She was the one he wanted, above all else. She was the one he needed. He rotated his hips slightly to get a better angle, pulling her back against him with every movement, putting every fiber of his being into fucking her. “My little Omega slut,” he panted, gripping her harder, “moaning for your Alpha like the needy little thing you are.”

She moaned louder, knowing it was useless to try to match his pace when he was slamming into her so perfectly. She felt her lips moving, a string of words she wasn’t controlling slipping through them. “I’m your slut. I’m your little Omega slut. Just your Omega. Always. Forever." And when he hit her g-spot _just_ right, “Oh gods, just like that. Right there, right there. Oh _Ben,_ I love you!”

He faltered at her words, trying to register them. Had she just...yep, she did. Feeling every last ounce of anger from Plutt leave him, he slowed only slightly, making sure to stroke over that spot again and again as he leaned over and nuzzled into the gland on her neck from behind. “I love you, too, Rey,” he whispered, feeling his knot already start to inflate and catch on each thrust. He couldn't get it all the way in her without thrusting hard and filling her, and he wanted her to hear him say it before he did. He wanted her for more than just her Omega body--he wanted her for everything.

She came then, her orgasm sudden and strong. She hadn’t meant to say those words, but hearing them said _back_ had pushed her over the edge she was hardly aware she was on. He loved her. She loved him. They were in love and living together and having a baby together and life was good. She’d never dreamed her life could be this good and now that it was, she knew she couldn’t go back.

“Knot me, Alpha!” she whimpered out, needing to feel that sense of togetherness through and through.

Groaning deeply, he let his head fall back as he thrusted hard, pushing his knot into her. Almost as soon as it was inside, he was swelling and coming, filling her up with his hot spend. “Fuck, you perfect little Omega, my perfect Rey,” he gasped out, running his hands blindly across her back, touching every inch of her he could reach. “Fuck, I love you so much. I don't care how soon it is,” he babbled, shuddering at another pulse of his cock inside her.

She locked her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She’d figure out the semantics later. She’d think about how they barely knew anything later. In the week since they had met, they’d created an entirely new life together. She’d find out his favorite foods (red meat, maybe?), colors (seemed to be black and red), and music (she was pretty sure his radio had been on alternative rock?) later. They had plenty of time to explore favorite movies and TV shows and he could even try to convince her that his sport of choice _wasn’t_ awful. They could build things together and he could teach her swordplay. They could build a life together.

They had all the tools right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!!!! Thank you all so much for the love, support, and excitement you've shown our fic. We really loved writing this one and releasing it to you all was such a great pleasure for us (...lol) We've been so happy and excited over every comment, kudo, and bookmark you've given our latest offer to the trash pile <3 Thank you, thank you, thank you! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Except you all know us too well by now and know that we've already begun a sequel <3 Stay tuned for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe more??? Let us know if you guys want any more of this.


End file.
